Obsession
by KakaIru
Summary: -HIATUS/PAUSA- Versión corregida de mi primer fanfic de vampiros. Resumen adentro XO... Parejas: GaaLee, SasuNaruSasu, KakaIru, otras...
1. Prólogo

******Título:** Obsession

******Autor:** KakaIru

******Resumen:** Gaara es un vampiro inmortal que, luego de muchas decepciones, encuentra al ser capaz de despertar en él sentimientos. Pero sus sentimientos son demasiado intensos para controlarlos. Asimismo Naruto, otro vampiro, ha caído hechizado ante una hermosa melodía salida de los pálidos dedos de cierto pelinegro arrogante y presumido. ¿Podrán estos dos seres de la noche alcanzar aquello que llaman amor?

******Pareja:** GaaLee, SasuNaruSasu, KakaIru, otras...

******Rating:** M

******Estado:** Incompleto

**N/A:** Esta es la versión corregida de esta historia, con menos errores gramaticales y una que otra cosilla que he cambiado en la trama pero que es importante. Espero que disfruten la lectura

* * *

******Prólogo**

* * *

Era de noche. En lo alto se alzaba la luna, esplendorosa, haciendo gala de su brillante y casi redondez, iluminando tenuemente cada rincón de la concurrida ciudad. El viento azotaba levemente, moviendo las copas de los árboles y dejando escapar un débil murmullo. Las calles estaban desiertas. Allí sólo estaba él quien, abandonado a su continuo suspirar, observaba con ojos brillantes las presencias que se escurrían detrás de las ventanas de los edificios. Se podía escuchar, en la distancia, los ladridos de un perro y, más allá, un hombre y una mujer peleaban.

Suspiró.

La vida, para él, había comenzado a tornarse en un aburrimiento continuo. Hacía más de cien años que no ocurría algo realmente emocionante, algo que le hiciera sentir una emoción al extremo. Incluso el deseo se había marchitado, quedando en su lugar pequeños y fugaces retazos de antiguos sentimientos.

El viento sopló entonces un poco más fuerte y sus rojos cabellos bailaron al compás del tiempo, así como la suave seda de sus ropajes. Allí, de pie bajo la luz de la acera, parecía ser uno de esos personajes sacados de una novela de terror. Y a pesar de tener una esencia escalofriante, resultaba increíble el poder de atracción que tenía sobre los demás. Cuando le veían, esporádicamente, suspiraban. Volteaban los rostros para captar su imagen por más tiempo. Algunos, incluso, se extrañaban o soltaban una exclamación de asombro. Pero todos, absolutamente todos, quedaban hechizados por su mirada aguamarina, por sus ojos fríos y distantes que parecían ver en el alma de los desafortunados seres que le contemplaran.

Su rostro era por demás hermoso. Un rostro perfecto, lleno de esa perfección que otorga su estado de eterna lozanía. Su piel, ciertamente, era más pálida, más brillante e incluso las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran más profundas, en cambio no había en su cara rastro alguno de vejez, y para todo aquel que mirara simplemente se presentaba un chico encantador, serio y que no debía pasar los diecisiete años. Eternamente joven. Eternamente fuerte.

Cuando le veían, todos sabían que él era ___diferente_. No podrían decirlo con palabras, siquiera con pensamientos, pero algo en él alejaba los caminos de la imaginación hacia lo tenebroso. Incluso ese hermoso ___kanji_ tatuado en su frente, esa inscripción que rezaba 'amor', resultaba increíblemente horrible. Y era repulsivo, y dueño de una belleza arrolladora; por eso todos lo amaban aunque en el fondo de sus corazones lo odiaran y lo condenaran.

Por eso su soledad estaba tan arraigada en él. Porque no había nadie que pudiese amarlo con la misma intensidad con la que él amaba. Y cada suspiro humano era más corto, más ínfimo, más codiciado…

Hace años su propia inmortalidad había comenzado a convertirse en una carga. Porque había comenzado a anhelar más sus años como mortal, cuando podía pasearse bajo la intensa luz del sol, cuando podía sonreír y hablar a los demás de cosas divertidas, cuando podía decir, sin temor a ser perseguido: soy diferente a todos. Decir ahora que era diferente significaría un suicidio. Porque todos le creerían y verían en él al monstruo que era, al insaciable chupador de sangre que representaba su rol de malvado en cada obra de mala muerte de algún teatro desvencijado y viejo.

Pero no era lo que quería.

No era lo que deseaba.

Tampoco podía hacer mucho para cambiar su situación, a fin de cuentas había cosas que no dependían de él. Su destino, si es que éste existía, no podía ser cambiado. Él era lo que era. Un vampiro, un ser de la noche, un Hijo de la Oscuridad, y así un sin fin de nombres… Él era el terror de los mortales, el horror de los vivientes, el asesino de los humanos a su alrededor. Por siempre condenado a alimentarse de sangre humana, de ese poderoso elíxir que significaba tanto la vida como la muerte. Aceptando siempre su papel en la oscuridad, permaneciendo tras bambalinas en esa obra de la vida.

Aunque durante un tiempo no había sido así. Durante algunos años él se había sentido completamente lleno de vida, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de completar cualquier logro. De eso ya muchos años, cuando recién comenzaba a estrenar su cuerpo y sus dones inmortales. En ese tiempo conoció a muchos seres, saturó su corazón de emociones humanas e irremediablemente sufrió muchísimas decepciones.

Pero al menos lo había conocido a él.

A ese humano del cual se había enamorado en tan sólo una noche. Un ser que había acabado con sus barreras, con sus defensas, con todo el sentido de su existencia.

Todo comenzó, como de costumbre, una noche. Recuerden que las tardes y mañanas estaban vetadas para él. En fin, como siempre, él continuaba con sus acostumbrados paseos nocturnos, caminando lentamente, moviéndose con pasos leves, tan livianos que más parecía que flotara, y su grácil manera de moverse era digna de un inmortal como él. Pero permanecía ausente, con la mirada apagada, el rostro imperturbable. Por ese entonces ya había comenzado a claudicar en su esfuerzo por ser notado por los demás y simplemente se dejaba arrastrar por ese río constante al que llamaba 'existencia'.

Y fue en un pequeño parque, cerca de una de las zonas residenciales adineradas de la ciudad, donde le vio. Donde cayó hechizado ante su contagiante risa, ante su cuerpo de proporciones perfectas, ante su enérgica mirada… completamente rendido a su merced.

Le había contemplado en silencio. Mientras jugaba, meciéndose en uno de los columpios del parque, riendo ante las caricias del viento que estrujaban su cabello y le provocaban un cosquilleo sobre su pequeña nariz. Sintió entonces su pecho inflarse de amor. Y se vio a sí mismo adorando el pequeño cuerpecito abrigado en su traje color crema, sucio por la escapada de casa y los agitados juegos en el parque. Y allí estaba él, amando a un pequeño niño, a un diminuto angelito de cabellos negros como la noche misma, ojos de un profundo tono azabache y una sonrisa capaz de derretirle el corazón al mismísimo demonio.

Deseó entonces abrazarlo, besar sus tiernas mejillas, estrujarlo contra su pecho, sentir los latidos de su pequeño corazoncito, disfrutar con el sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre en un casi inaudible murmullo. Deseó arrancarlo del mundo y llevarlo consigo, apartarlo de toda mirada mortal y permanecer siempre acariciando su aniñado rostro. Se vio también deseando su sangre con desesperación. Anhelando degustar el ansiado líquido carmesí que tanto lo enloquecía.

Dentro de él se removió el monstruo que realmente era, y se acercó al lindo niño que había comenzado a llevarse su cordura.

Algo en su interior cantó, más bien chilló, y supuso que era su alma, la cual decidió ignorar. Fue entonces viéndolo cada vez más cerca. Con sus desarrollados ojos de vampiro contempló la sonrosada piel cremosa, la acuosidad de sus ojos, el perlado sudor que descendía por su desprotegida nuca, pero más que eso su expuesto cuello, pálido y deseable. Vio las venas azules que se apretujaban contra la blanca piel, vio la sangre con su continuo palpitar, y el hambre se apoderó de él, una voracidad inhumana y antinatural.

Con los ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos, se acercó a su inocente presa.

El tierno niño siquiera había podido reaccionar. Antes de soltar un último suspiro él ya le había abrazado, le había sostenido y había apresado sus labios en un beso de sangre. Estrujó contra sí los blandos huesos, y el chico seguía sin poder hablar, sin poder gritar. Él observó sus ojos, sus dos enormes lagunas negras, y supo que el pequeño tenía miedo. Lo entendió. Claro que debía temer, después de todo él deseaba beber su sangre, y le besaba y mordía sus labios despiadadamente.

El niño comenzó a llorar al sentir su labio desgarrado. El pelirrojo degustó su sangre, ese preciado néctar que era más dulce que ambrosia, más anhelado que el elixir de la vida. Entonces sintió las potentes descargas eléctricas que le recorrían cada vez que probaba el sabor metálico de la sangre. Era una sensación demasiado placentera, como si miles de plumas acariciaran su alma. Era esa sensación orgásmica que le recorría el cuerpo, que le obligaba a abrazarse aún más fuerte a su presa y succionar sus labios con más ansias. La sangre era, literalmente, el placer hecho líquido que fluía por todo su ser.

Le apretó entonces más fuerte, y sintió como su alma se fundía con la del pequeño infante. Esa alma temblorosa y débil, libre de todo pecado, inocente hasta la médula. Esa alma impoluta que él, con sus pecaminosos besos, estaba corrompiendo. Y alzaría los puños a Dios las veces que fuesen necesarias con tal de tener contra su pecho al pequeño niño que se debatía entre sus brazos, tratando de apartarle, sintiendo sus fuerzas abandonarle.

Esa noche pensó que le mataría, y lo habría hecho. Pero no había podido. Simplemente al sentir la comunión de sus almas, al percatarse de la delicada flor que colgaba de sus brazos, como un inocente brote en medio del desierto a punto de ser pisoteado por su fiera bota de caminante. No podía. Simplemente no podía matarlo. Porque lo deseaba demasiado, lo deseaba con locura y desesperación.

Era un niño, talvez de unos ocho años, pero lograba despertar en él un deseo oculto que le arrebataba la razón. Y, a su vez, despertaba sus más bajos instintos. ¿Podría su perversión llegar a ser más grande? Saborear sus labios no había de ser suficiente, tenía que sentir su piel, besarla, degustar su sabor, recorrer el pequeño cuerpecito de piel pura, mancillar con sus propias manos el delicado muñequito que respiraba y jadeaba al sentir su sangre abandonarle en ese eterno vals que se llevaba su vida con cada segundo que pasaba.

Por eso no podía matarlo. Porque lo amaba, más allá que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese podido amar en la vida e incluso en la no-vida.

Sintió, entonces, al pequeño niño decaer. Estaba muriendo, o al menos eso parecía. Y se vio a sí mismo llorando, anhelando su mortalidad perdida, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de amar a ese pequeño niño sin tener que lastimarlo. Y el dolor en su alma era enorme, inmenso y abismal, y se extendía por su cerebro y se regaba como un líquido corrosivo, multiplicándose y diluyéndose con su sangre, viajando por cada pequeña célula hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su alma; su alma que se retorcía en su interior y sangraba esa asquerosa sustancia negra que le recorría el cuerpo, que lo animaba, que había abandonado su antiguo tono carmesí para adoptar el color de la muerte, ese negro profundo que le recordaba cada noche lo maldito que estaba.

Le depositó entonces en el verde y húmedo pasto. Húmedo de sus propias lágrimas sanguinolentas que descendían por su rostro manchándolo de rojo carmín.

El hermoso niño respiraba con dificultad y temblaba de frío. Se había sentido como un miserable, pero le amaba. Y no se alejaría de él. Ese niño tenía que ser suyo. ¡Tenía que serlo! Tenía que poseerlo de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, poseer su cuerpo, su alma, todo él debía pertenecerle.

Besó entonces sus delgados labios, pero esta vez dejando atrás su antigua violencia, sólo degustando su sabor como si se tratara de un preciado dulce, un maravilloso manjar. El niño había dejado de llorar. Ahora sólo le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, a punto de sumirse en un eterno sopor. Pero él no le dejaría morir, no esa noche. Besó entonces sus mejillas húmedas de llanto, besó su frente con sumo cariño, besó sus párpados, su mentón, su delgado cuello, todo esto llevado a cabo con mucho amor.

Deseaba tanto a ese chico… y al mismo tiempo no quería lastimarlo, y odiaba más aún la naturaleza intrínseca de sus perversiones. Con su sonrosada lengua lamió los pequeños labios del niño, le besó nuevamente pero, esta vez, dejó correr su sangre inmortal, invadiendo la boca pura del pequeño, sanando sus heridas y reconfortando sus fuerzas. Debían despedirse. El vampiro lo sabía y, a pesar de no desearlo, tuvo que cargarlo en brazos hasta la casa donde adivinó vivía su muñequito. Le depositó a un lado de la enorme puerta de caoba y volvió a besar dulcemente sus labios.

Los ojos negros le miraban, lo estudiaban, y no comprendían nada.

Soltó unas cuántas lágrimas más antes de alejarse de su lado. Pero antes de hacerlo, susurró en su oído:

-Volveré por ti, y cuando lo haga, serás mío...

Eso había sucedido diez años atrás. Esa había sido su promesa, y dicha promesa no se había visto cumplida y talvez nunca lo sería. Le había perdido la pista una noche, y ya no había vuelto a saber de ese tierno niño que despertaba sus pasiones a un nivel inimaginable. Tampoco lo había buscado demasiado. Aún cuando su corazón parecía sangrar se negaba a ir por él, porque sabía que lo único que él podía brindarle era la muerte. Todo lo demás sería una profunda tristeza unida a malos y malos momentos. Así que lo mejor era sufrir y llorar por su recuerdo.

¡Pero cuánto le gustaría verlo ahora! Contemplar su aniñado rostro convertido en hombre, o al menos en casi un hombre. Ver sus expresivos ojos brillando con la misma intensidad de antaño. Observar su sonrisa capaz de hacer latir su corazón. Cuánto ansiaba estrecharlo nuevamente entre sus brazos, besar sus labios, ¡probar su sangre!

El vampiro abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa. Nuevamente los recuerdos le habían invadido y, sobre sus mejillas, sus lágrimas habían danzado sin cesar.

Porque eso había sido antes, ahora no lo volvería a ver. Y a pesar de que estaba seguro que nunca lo olvidaría, lo mejor que podía hacer era no pensar en él, no pensar siquiera en buscarlo, en hacerlo su hermano de las tinieblas, ¡eso jamás! ¡Antes muerto que quitarle su preciosa vida! ¡Antes prefería inmolarse al sol que arrebatarle su alma y condenarlo al infierno que era su existencia!

Un ruido le distrajo de pronto.

Sus sentidos vampíricos se activaron. No tuvo necesidad de agudizar la vista, sabía lo que era. Un ebrio, un muchacho joven que acababa de ser expulsado de un bar, y junto a él un chico y una chica. La chica era hermosa, tenía un largo cabello rubio y unos increíblemente expresivos ojos azules, además de una sonrisa pícara y vanidosa. El chico junto a ella era más bien algo desgarbado, un cabello marrón recogido en una coleta alta, su expresión era mas bien aburrida y se notaba que estaba a punto de caer dormido. Del primer chico, el del ruido inicial, no podía distinguir bien su rostro pues estaba de espaldas. Únicamente pudo definir lo que era un negro cabello peinado de particular manera, una piel blanca aunque algo sudorosa y una figura delgada y aparentemente delicada. Los tres debían ser de buena familia, se notaba en sus costosísimas ropas. Y los tres estaban borrachos.

Hablaban a la vez y tenían problemas para ponerse de pie. Una vez, y luego de mucho trabajo, que consiguieron colocarse sobre sus piernas, echaron a andar. La chica se apoyaba en su amigo de cabello marrón y viceversa. El otro iba algo más rezagado, balbuceando cosas incoherentes.

El vampiro entrecerró los ojos al sentir el deseo de sangre avivarse en su interior. La roja esencia parecía llamarle, y ellos tres era una invitación abierta al deseo. Su mirada brilló en plena oscuridad. Se acercó a los tres despreocupados jóvenes, cual depredador al acecho de sus pobres víctimas. Sus pasos ni siquiera resonaron en la fría calle y, cuando los tres mortales cruzaron hacia la derecha en una despejada calleja, fue su oportunidad de atacar.

Con rápidos movimientos tomó al que caminaba solo y lo acorraló contra la pared. Los otros dos, que iban un poco más adelante, ni cuenta se dieron de la desaparición del joven.

Entonces allí lo tenía. El mortal había cerrado sus ojos al sentir el potente abrazo que se cerraba a su alrededor, e intentó gritar pero cesó en su empeño al sentir dos colmillos agujerearle el cuello. El dolor era inmenso, pero junto a él le llegó una ola de placer que lo recorrió por completo. Sus labios se abrieron pero no brotó de ellos ni un solo sonido.

Con movimientos lentos por el alcohol trató de apartar al vampiro de sí. Únicamente en su vista los delicados mechones rojos que le cosquilleaban el rostro. Y, cuando el vampiro le dio a ver su cara, se quedó completamente inmóvil.

Ambos se contemplaron a los ojos.

El pelirrojo inmortal, aún con los labios manchados de sangre, contempló a su presa. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Porque algún punto de su mente había sido tocado. ¡Porque esa sangre ya la había probado!

¡Ese chico era…! ¡Era él! ¡Era su pequeño niño! Su amor, su obsesión, aquella persona por la cual derramaba sus amargas lágrimas, era el objeto de su deseo, era todo lo que había anhelado jamás. ¡Y había estado a punto de matarlo!

Sintió entonces la amenaza de sus lágrimas. Y sonrió, una sonrisa corta y hermosa.

Su precioso muchacho, cuánto había crecido. Seguía siendo la cosa más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, seguía teniendo esos enormes y expresivos ojos, seguía conservando la misma sana piel, sonrojada un poco por la bebida, y sus labios seguían tan apetitosos como siempre, invitándolo en una muda súplica. Y no pudo evitar besarle, cariñosamente, como antes. Sentir su sabor, perderse en los recuerdos, en las noches en las que casi perdía el control y su mente bullía de desesperación por él, por los incontenibles deseos de ir a buscarlo, de apartarle de la sociedad y confinarlo en una torre, sólo para él, suyo y de nadie más.

El otro chico, confundido y embobado, no supo siquiera qué era lo que pasaba. Su visión distorsionada no le ayudaba mucho, únicamente podía sentir algo sobre sus labios, algo tan fino como la seda, algo que buscaba arrebatarle todo en cada beso proferido.

Y esos besos, ya los había sentido antes, aunque no lograra recordar de qué. ¿Sería un sueño? ¿Una ilusión? Pues se estaba demasiado bien dentro, y no quería despertar, no quería abandonar los poderosos brazos que se cerraban alrededor de su cuerpo, protegiéndolo del frío. Se aferró a su espalda, sostuvo entre sus dedos los finos ropajes, hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la suave e incitante voz sobre su oído:

-Eres mío, no lo olvides nunca…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir, una vez más, una fiera mordida sobre su cuello. Intentó gritar pero la consciencia se esfumó tan rápidamente que no pudo darse cuenta de ello. Y esas palabras resonaron en su mente, y resonarían siempre…

El pelirrojo observó el cuerpo desmayado de su muñequito. Su expresión dormida lo hizo aún más irresistible, sus labios entreabiertos, los tiernos latidos de su corazón. Lo estrechó entonces con fuerza, con desesperación. Se negaba a apartarse de él.

Apretó los dientes ante la furia que sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él un vampiro enamorado de un débil mortal? ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto al punto de dar su vida con tan sólo tenerle a su lado?

Sus ojos aguamarina brillaron de pronto. Hundió su rostro en su cuello mortal, lastimado por sus mordidas. Con su sangre cerró los dos pequeños agujeritos creados por sus colmillos. Besó el pálido cuello, una y otra vez. Lo depositó con sumo cuidado en el sucio suelo. Y antes de irse, nuevamente, compartió el beso de sangre, asegurándose de poder encontrarlo siempre. Porque ahora era mejor irse, mejor partir antes de que el deseo superase su cordura. Ese niño iba a ser suyo, talvez no en ese momento, pero al final terminaría siendo enteramente suyo.

Antes de irse le vio un momento más. Llevó una mano a su pecho. Sí, su corazón aún latía… por él.

Cerró los ojos.

En su mente se grabó el ansiado nombre: Rock Lee… E iría a por él en cualquier momento.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	2. Sueños y Canciones

**N/A:** Aquí esta el segundo capi. Espero que les guste

* * *

******Capítulo 1: Sueños y Canciones**

* * *

Gaara abrió lentamente los ojos. De vuelta a su solitario departamento, con sus elegantes muebles, sus hermosas cortinas, la chimenea eternamente encendida. Se recostó sobre el frío piso de mármol y dejó vagar su mente. Recordando los incontables años en los que creyó enloquecer de soledad, de tristeza, de agonía.

Pero finalmente sus tormentos habían llegado a su fin. El dolor en su alma prontamente se vería reemplazado por una nueva y extrañamente renovadora sensación de bienestar.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró. El aire entró en sus pulmones, su sangre se revolvió y los recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Ese chico, Lee, no había cambiado nada. Seguía tan hermoso como lo recordaba; no, aún más hermoso de lo que su mente habría podido imaginar. Y es que con sólo rememorar el sutil toque de sus labios, el sabor de su sangre, la fuerza de su agotado y entumecido cuerpo… todo él parecía llamarle.

Lee… con su eterna inocencia, su maravillosa sonrisa, sus ganas de vivir. Lee, quien nunca se rendía, quien había sobrepasado el dolor y las constantes lágrimas. Su Lee, quien se entregaba cada noche a una nueva pasión, tratando de alejarse de la oscuridad de sus propios pensamientos. Sí, ese chico tan fuerte era Lee. Todo esto lo había visto Gaara al beber su sangre, al compartir ese momento en el que sus almas parecían una sola y sus corazones danzaban en un mismo latir.

Ese íntimo hecho, esa íntima relación, había brindado a Gaara numerosos recuerdos de la mente del pelinegro. Sus momentos durante la infancia, el amor de sus padres, las decepciones con el sexo opuesto, sus increíbles ganas de sentirse querido por alguien, su dolor al saberlo todo perdido… Y de pronto era tan delicado. Sí, delicado de conciencia, delicado en cuanto a la naturaleza de su alma y de su pensamiento.

-¿En qué piensas ahora?- dijo una voz a su espalda.

El pelirrojo permaneció inmóvil, temerario. Entreabrió sus prístinos ojos y contempló a la elegante figura que se alzaba frente a él. Ese chico que se había encargado de llevarle a la locura años atrás. Ese vampiro que parecía un verdadero dios inmortal, con sus dorados cabellos siempre agitados, su mirada azulada que parecían llevar la conciencia al límite de la cordura, y sus enérgicas sonrisas… jamás había visto a un vampiro que riera tanto. Y sin embargo, él también guardaba un pesar tan profundo y tan grande así como grande y profunda era su condena.

-Naruto…- dijo con voz grave. Un saludo, eso era. Un escueto y eterno saludo que nunca se vería transfigurado por ninguna emoción.

El rubio muchacho se acercó a Gaara, con una de sus manos tocó su fría mejilla. Ellos compartían el lazo, así que sus pensamientos estaban vedados el uno para el otro. Pero compartían también su soledad y sus misterios, sus delirios y sus juegos, sus fracasos y sus grandezas.

Colocó ambas manos alrededor del pálido rostro, y acercó sus labios hasta atrapar el bello signo en su frente.

'Amor'

Besó tierna y levemente sus labios. Gaara no se negó al contacto, no lo profundizó, no lo cortó, simplemente dejó que la fugaz caricia se llevara los malos momentos.

Naruto se separó un poco de él, contempló la mirada aguamarina, vio la soledad en esas dos orbes cargadas de antigüedad. Y sonrió, como siempre hacía.

-Hoy ha sido una buena noche…- dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado. Sus finas ropas danzaron a su alrededor y se replegaron como alas negras en medio de la noche. Gaara contempló sus finos movimientos, la forma en que cruzaba ambas piernas y apoyaba una mano en la rodilla y en ella su rubia cabecita.

Un niño. Naruto siempre sería un niño. Sí, por los siglos de los siglos, Naruto sería siempre su niño.

-¿Le has visto hoy?- preguntó Gaara con su usual tono de voz, frío y carente de emociones.

El rubio asintió quedamente.

Sí, le había visto. Había disfrutado con su presencia, pero como siempre al final le había dado la espalda. Porque su pequeña mariposa no podía volar por sí misma. Y esa pequeña mariposa tenía un nombre, una cara preciosa, una sonrisa autosuficiente y tocaba el piano divinamente. Su mariposa respondía al nombre de Sasuke, y lo amaba con todas su fuerzas.

Pero su Sasuke… no podía ser suyo, por más que lo deseara.

-Te hace daño… estar con él- adivinó el pelirrojo tocando la mejilla del otro chico.

Ellos dos eran inmortales, permaneciendo siempre juntos, vagando de una ciudad otra, compartiendo penalidades y alegrías. Pero cuando Naruto sufría también lo hacía Gaara y viceversa. Y ambos odiaban el sufrimiento.

-Lo amo- fue la contestación del rubio.

En una de las ventanas el cielo se mostraba claro y brillantemente amenazador. Ambos vampiros contemplaron la letal agonía de sus corazones en ese cielo. Tan puro, tan libre de demonios como ellos. Y el día les daba la espalda así como la noche los cobijaba. Así había sido siempre y así sería eternamente.

Y las torturas durarían lo mismo que un segundo.

Y cada uno padecería su propio infierno personal, pero siempre anhelantes de aquella otra persona que deambularía bajo la calurosa luz del sol, protegido de su incesante maldad.

-Es hora de dormir…- susurró Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Gaara admiró su siempre creciente energía que a veces, en contadas ocasiones, lograba contagiarlo con su incesante vitalidad.

Algún día… algún día él también lograría sonreír de esa manera, y brillar con la luz con la que Naruto brillaba, capaz de despreciar los rayos del mismísimo sol. Pero, hasta entonces, descansaría en la oscuridad que cobijaba su alma y los negros deseos de su gélido corazón.

**XxXxX**

El sol, inclemente, azotó con sus despiadados rayos el rostro del joven que, abandonado a sus pensamientos, abría los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que sus orbes vieron fueron las blancas paredes empapeladas, un poco más allá la ventana extrañamente abierta en cuyo marco danzaban los pájaros. Bajó el rostro y contempló las sábanas de seda verde. De pronto un dolor de cabeza le hizo caer de nueva cuenta sobre la almohada.

-No debería hacer movimientos tan bruscos- dijo una suave voz a su lado.

El chico, un poco sorprendido, le encaró. Era Tenten, como siempre, amable y preocupada. Ese día lucía un lindo vestido corto de color rosa y unos guantes blancos, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón bajo y al cuello una fina gargantilla de oro. Su largo cabello era sujetado, como de costumbre, en dos coletas enrolladas, dando a su rostro una apariencia extrañamente joven, pícara y, hasta cierto punto, divertida.

-Me duele la cabeza- la voz del joven sonaba algo ronca, tenía la garganta seca y le dolían los ojos. Sin duda alguna ir a beber con sus amigos no era la mejor idea.

Recordó cómo había comenzado todo. Claro, festejaban el hecho de que Ino se iba a casar, por fin, con el chico que le gustaba. Y habían tomado sin cesar, una botella de vino tras otra, escuchando las alegres canciones del bar. En un momento de la noche una chica lo había invitado a bailar, se habían besado un poco, hablaron durante un par de minutos pero algo había dicho él que la joven se había apartado, completamente furiosa.

-Sus amigos están aquí, mandaré a que le traigan alguna medicina, Lee-sama- interrumpió la chica sus pensamientos.

Lee asintió y volvió a quedarse dormido. Pero al segundo un más potente grito lo sacó de su repentina ensoñación.

-¡Lee!- exclamó la extrovertida rubia entrando a su habitación como si fuese la suya. El aludido bajó el rostro, cansado de lo mismo. No importaba cuántas veces le pidiera a su amiga que al menos tocara la puerta, ella hacía lo que le venía en gana.

A su lado se encontraba Shikamaru, como siempre, con su rostro pasivo y despreocupado. Con esa actitud suya tan perezosa que no combinaba para nada con su desarrollada inteligencia.

Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la ventana. Contempló los extensos jardines con sus flores y sus árboles, vio el camino de piedra que guiaba hacia la fuente de aguas claras, vio los lirios y los crisantemos, desnudos ante su mirada, vio la hierba verde y fresca con rastros del tierno rocío. Vio un poco más lejos los rosales de su madre, tan bien cuidados, tan hermosos, tan rojos… Rojos como la sangre.

Sangre…

"Eres mío, no lo olvides nunca…"

Su rostro se sonrojó al recordar esto. Y sus ojos se abrieron en confusión. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién le había dedicado semejantes palabras? ¿Y por qué su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza al pensar en él? ¿Porque era un ___él_, no? Y ese él tenía unos cabellos tan rojos como esas rosas, y sus besos se sentían tan suaves como la primavera. Pero, ¿quién era?

No lo sabía.

¿Su encuentro había sido real? ¿Lo habría soñado acaso?

Se llevó una mano al cuello. No, él había sido atraído por un chico, y ese chico lo había mordido en el cuello y casi lo había desangrado. ¿O habría sido acaso su imaginación? ¿Estaría tan borracho que su mente había empezado a formar fantasías como aquella?

Un vampiro.

-Qué tontería…- se dijo a sí mismo, riendo ante sus locuras.

¡Un vampiro! Sí, como no, realmente debía dejar de leer libros de terror.

-Lee, ¿estás ahí?- preguntó la rubia muchacha tomándolo del hombro.

El pelinegro despertó de su momentánea ensoñación y le miró. Le regaló una inmaculada sonrisa y la abrazó.

-¡Felicidades por tu matrimonio!- le dijo con voz llena de júbilo. La chica devolvió el abrazo aún con mayor fuerza.

A un lado de ellos Shikamaru los veía, fastidiado ante la clara muestra de afecto. Todo aquello del amor era problemático, al menos para él. Sí, muy problemático…

**XxXxX**

En una casa un poco más alejada, cerca de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, un hermoso joven de piel extremadamente blanca y cabellos negros como la noche, caminaba sin prisa alguna por entre las peligrosas calles y callejas. No había peligro para él. Todos lo conocían y, aunque no le quisieran, al menos sentían la decente compasión al dejarle pasar sin problemas.

Con pasos lentos pero seguros se acercó a una desvencijada puerta. Tomó la única llave que cargaba y entró sin más a su propiedad.

La casa estaba exageradamente limpia, pulcramente ordenada, cada cosa en su lugar e incluso cada diminuta mota de polvo tenía su justo sitio en aquella dulce aunque solitaria morada. El chico llegó a la pequeña cocina y dejó las compras sobre la mesa de madera. Tomó algo de jugo y lo llevó a sus labios directamente del envase.

Una vez saciada su acuciante sed se fue directo a la sala de estar y allí se sentó frente al hermoso piano de cola. Con sus sedosas manos rozó el fino instrumento, haciendo sonar de vez en cuando alguna tecla. El sonido era maravilloso, y como siempre le recordaba a _él_.

"Naruto…", pensó el de los negros cabellos y mirada azabache.

El sonido del piano entonando hermosas melodías siempre le recordaba a ese chico. Sus encuentros habían sido siempre cortos, desde hace más de tres años, pero últimamente se habían visto con más frecuencia, intercambiando más palabras, permitiéndose pequeñas peleas y largos paseos por la ciudad.

Gracias a Naruto, Sasuke había podido conocer lo que era un poco de aquello que llamaban ___felicidad_. Y en su mundo de sombras, esa felicidad era tan poca y tan deseada que de sólo pensar en él una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Dobe…- susurró al tiempo que una finísima lágrima descendía por su rostro.

**XxXxX**

Así como rápido amaneció igual de rápido anocheció para los habitantes de la enorme y ruidosa ciudad. Las luces se prendieron, adornando cada rincón con una calurosa sensación de bienvenida. Las calles atestadas de gente se volvían un poco más transitadas, los autos corrían por las avenidas a una velocidad atronadora, los bares y sitios nocturnos habrían sus puertas y, oficialmente, la noche daba comienzo.

Los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes salían a divertirse, con sus hermosas sonrisas y pálidos rostros, con sus ropas finas y pequeños diamantes, solos o con amigos, acompañados de alguna bella mujer o algún bello chico de compañía.

En un lujoso departamento dos ojos se abrían lentamente, dando paso a la incesante oscuridad que todo lo invadía. Se levantó de la divina cama y se acercó a la ventana. Con su mirada inmortal contempló los rostros humanos que pululaban por las densas calles, y en su pecho se agolpó una nueva emoción.

Debía verlo…

Con movimientos rápidos y fluidos, Gaara buscó entre sus cosas uno de sus mejores trajes, el pañuelo de hilo, la ropa de seda y el costosísimo reloj que había comprado en uno de sus tantos viajes.

Prontamente estuvo listo. Su enmarañada cabeza roja llena de la poca vida que podía poseer ese cuerpo que aún no saciaba su sed de sangre. El rostro estaba esta vez más pálido, sus ojeras más profundas, sus labios casi blancos y su piel fría como la de un muerto. Con pasos agigantados se acercó a la salida. Caminó hasta llegar al pequeño estacionamiento. Miró a ambos lados pensando en qué auto escoger pero al final decidió irse caminando.

Sí. Le gustaba caminar y sentir a los inocentes mortales que pasaban a su lado, chocando contra él, como si él mismo no fuese capaz de apartarlos a un lado destruyendo sus frágiles cuerpos, acabando con su enfermiza humanidad.

Entonces debía buscarlo. A su amado niño de ojos negros y sonrisa como ninguna. A su Lee, su amado Rock Lee.

**XxXxX**

Una hermosa canción se extendía por las sucias calles. Y Lee, algo inseguro, se acercó a la casa de pobre fachada. La puerta, como siempre, estaba abierta. Entró con un alto saludo. La música continuó. Se acercó entonces a donde estaba el piano y allí le contempló. Como siempre, tocando su inacabable canción de eterna despedida.

-Has venido…- susurró Sasuke, y su voz parecía como si cantara, acompañando la triste melodía.

-Te he traído flores…- respondió Lee colocándolas sobre las piernas del chico.

-Lirios- dijo Sasuke aún sin mirarlas.

Lee asintió y musitó un quedo: 'Sí'.

Se sentó a su lado y le acompañó en la melodía. Ambos tocaban, hombro contra hombro, y ambos sonreían un poco. ¿Cuál era su afinidad? Ninguna, pero cuando Lee lo encontró una noche, perdido y desorientado, vagando por las cercanías de su casa, no pudo menos que compadecerse de él. Y cuando se dio cuenta de su problema, no pudo evitar derramar tiernas lágrimas de desconsuelo.

Porque Sasuke era un prodigio del piano.

Sasuke era hermoso, tenía un fuerte carácter, era miserablemente pobre y sabía llevar bien cualquier situación. Pero había un pequeño gran problema, y era que Sasuke…

… era ciego.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	3. Deseos y Obsesiones

**N/A:** Hai hai! Aquí está el tercer capi, y he de decir que es uno a los que más he hecho correcciones XO Pero he quedado satisfecha con el resultado X3 Espero que disfruten la lectura

* * *

******Capítulo 2: Deseos y Obsesiones**

* * *

Naruto movió lentamente sus extremidades, sus largos brazos, sus esbeltas piernas, su entumecido cuerpo. A su mente lo primero que vino fue la imagen de cierto chico del cual sabía que no podría separarse, por más que lo intentara.

El rubio sonrió tristemente.

Se levantó de la mullida cama y contempló la oscura y chillona ciudad, revestida en sus luces de neón y carteles de propagandas. Los edificios lucían más aterrorizantes esa noche, como negras construcciones que se alzan hacia el firmamento, como demonios de la tierra tratando de llegar al Cielo. A sus oídos llegó la dulce sinfonía que seguramente Sasuke estaría tocando.

Sí, Sasuke siempre tocaba, para él.

¡Cómo había amado esas preciadas manos! ¡Cuántas veces no había añorado besar sus pálidos dedos! ¡Y esos ojos! Esos ojos carentes de vida pero capaces de iluminar un sendero en medio de la noche, capaces de llenar de luz toda su negra existencia.

-No debo pensar en él…- susurró el vampiro acomodándose en uno de los costosos sillones del departamento.

Recordó, momentáneamente, el día en que lo había conocido.

Había sido una hermosa noche. No. Realmente había sido una noche horrible, pero al final se había convertido en la mejor de su vida, claro, porque había conocido a Sasuke, y se había enamorado como un idiota.

Casi podía sentir de nueva cuenta el melancólico olor de la lluvia que caía esa noche, como si el cielo llorara enormes lágrimas. Hacía frío, aunque no para un inmortal como él. Por ese tiempo Gaara le había dejado marchar, andar a sus anchas e investigar esa hermosa y nueva ciudad que se alzaba ante él.

Pero la ciudad lucía terriblemente solitaria, con todos esos mortales deambulando. Los contemplaba, atónito ante su ignorancia. Y con suma repulsión observó las caras alegres y maquilladas, los labios rojos como la sangre, las miradas molestamente brillantes, las risas en esos rostros de plástico. ¡Horror! ¿Cómo podía Gaara vivir en un sitio como aquel?

Y cuando su desesperación parecía haber llegado a su punto máximo, cuando sus ojos miraban, abiertos como platos, el húmedo y sucio suelo, apestoso y lleno de ratas, entonces llegó a sus oídos la canción más dulce que hubiese escuchado jamás. No era hermosa porque era alegre, no era hermosa porque le llenaba de vida; no, era hermosa porque estaba cargada de desesperación, de tristeza, de rencor hacia el mundo, hacia todas las cosas. Y había en cada nota un hilo estrecho que llevaba el alma humana hasta un punto de quiebre totalmente intolerable.

Con sus sentidos alertas y dispuestos se acercó cada vez más al hipnotizante sonido, a las melódicas notas del piano.

Entonces le había visto.

Había contemplado sus hermosos y negros cabellos, su piel pálida como la de un fantasma, sus prodigiosos dedos, su expresión de rotunda negación. Y cuando los oscuros ojos se posaron sobre él, Naruto supo enseguida que eso que sentía, tenía que ser amor. Sí, amor, con locura, desesperación y todo eso, pero amor al fin de cuentas.

-¿Quién eres?- ¡sorpresa! El chico lo había sentido a pesar de que Naruto había procurado ocultarse.

Definitivamente no se trataba de una persona normal.

-Soy aquello que no desearías conocer…- respondió Naruto con voz profunda pero bromista mientras salía de su improvisado escondite.

Esperaba ver la sorpresa en los ojos del otro, esperaba que el chico cayera completamente rendido ante su merced, y sin embargo no había sido así. El joven ni siquiera le había mirado, simplemente había cesado su hermosa canción y había agachado el rostro, pensativo. Naruto se abstuvo de leer su pensamiento pues le pareció una falta de respeto, cosa extraña en él.

-Entonces ¿por qué te muestras ante mí?- preguntó el pelinegro con voz suave.

Naruto quedó en silencio.

-Me llamabas- dijo únicamente.

El chico cerró los ojos, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, sin dirigirle la mirada. Naruto quedó en su sitio, molesto, ofendido, incrédulo.

-Idioteces…- susurró Sasuke al pasar por su lado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Naruto tomándolo fuertemente del brazo, deteniéndole.

Sasuke fijó sus ojos en el otro chico, y Naruto contuvo el aliento. Esas orbes eran hermosas, no, eran más que eso, eran ___profundas_.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó el más joven propinándole al otro un certero manotón que apenas lo alejó de sí unos cuantos milímetros.

Pero el golpe era lo de menos, pues Naruto había quedado en shock por primera vez en su existencia. Porque ese miserable mortal había osado tocarlo, había osado gritarle, había osado rechazar su contacto, ¡cómo si su existencia valiera algo! ¿Acaso no sabía que con sólo desearlo él podía acabar con su patética vida? Y estaba fascinado… sí, eso no podía negarlo. Fascinado por su temeridad, por su débil fuerza, por la belleza antinatural de su cuerpo, de su casaca mortal que resguardaba el enclenque ser que era realmente.

-¿Y si no quiero soltarte?- preguntó tomándolo nuevamente por el brazo.

El chico bufó con molestia.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, usuratonkachi?- habló esta vez con voz en extremo furiosa y le propinó al rubio un fuerte puñetazo que el vampiro esquivó con obvia facilidad.

Sí. Estaba resultando bastante divertido. Y, haciendo uso de su habilidad sobrenatural, tomó al pelinegro por los hombros, le dio varias vueltas y lo soltó sin ninguna consideración.

Sasuke cayó sobre unos asientos, maltrecho y adolorido, pero más que eso confundido, porque con tantas vueltas su sentido de orientación se había desestabilizado. Ahora ni siquiera sabía donde estaba o en qué parte de la enorme sala se encontraba. ¿Dónde estaba la salida?

En ese instante tuvo miedo.

No miedo del vampiro.

Sino miedo de esa acuciante sensación de desorientación.

Con suma desesperación movió frenéticamente ambos brazos tratando de encontrar una pared, algo que le sirviera de guía. Porque la oscuridad parecía tragárselo, y la oscuridad era una peligrosa y odiosa compañera.

Mientras tanto Naruto observaba cada movimiento del chico. ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Por qué lucía tan… perdido?

Se colocó rápidamente frente a él, a punto de soltarle algún mordaz comentario, y entonces se dio cuenta…

¡Estaba ciego!

¡Ese chico no podía ver!

Con sumo desconcierto contempló el débil y frágil cuerpo, la forma tan necesitada en la que se movía, vio sus ojos llenos de miedo, llenos de espanto. Puro y trágico temor en cada azabache laguna de brillo oculto.

-Estás ciego…- susurró Naruto con desconsuelo tomándolo cuidadosamente por uno de los pálidos brazos.

-¡Déjame!- gritó Sasuke apartándose de él y oponiendo fiera resistencia ante la prensa del otro chico, quien no le dejaba ir- Si vas a tratarme con lástima sólo porque estoy ciego puedes guardarte para ti tus estúpidas ganas de consolarme. Porque no te necesito, ¿me escuchas? ¡No te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie!

Y el rubio le soltó.

Sorprendido.

En sus ojos brilló una admiración tremenda, y su pecho se infló de un amor arrebatador.

Finalmente, se acercó al rostro del otro, y contra sus labios, murmuró:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

El pelinegro se detuvo.

-S-Sasuke- respondió algo cohibido por la imponente presencia del otro.

-Es un placer conocerte, Sasuke- dijo con melosa voz causándole un ligero hormigueo al pelinegro. Luego se desvaneció, dejándole en plena sala, desconcertado.

Sí, Sasuke. Era un hermoso nombre, casi tan hermoso como él…

Y así se habían conocido. Así había transcurrido su fatal encuentro. Pero claro, semanas después había vuelto a verlo, y en secreto le espiaba. Sin pudor alguno se introducía en sus sueños y, sin darse cuenta, también en su corazón. Y las constantes noches de seguimiento y espionaje dieron paso a las charlas mesuradas y discretas, a los decorosos paseos por el centro de la ciudad, a las informales peleas y, finalmente, a las medidas sonrisas.

Pero pronto el rubio vampiro comenzó a entender que aquello que lo motivaba a estar con Sasuke, era probablemente ese terrible y mal habido sentimiento al que llamaban 'amor'. Y su amor era grande, bastante más grande que cualquier otro amor, pero simplemente no podía dar a Sasuke todo aquello que él quería darle, no podía condenarlo a todo aquello a lo que lo quería condenar.

Porque Sasuke era humano, y su vida humana era lo más importante.

-Sasuke…- dijo abriendo sus preciosos ojos azules y divisando a lo lejos los velocísimos autos que viajaban por las carreteras.

En su interior una presión le atenazó el pecho. Se acercó a su armario y sacó lo primero que vio, unos pantalones jeans gastados de color negro, una camisa también negra y un hermoso crucifijo digno de rebajar a bromas las antiguas leyendas de vampiros.

Una última mirada al espejo y salió del departamento de Gaara. Esa noche… sería noche de cacería.

**XxXxX**

Gaara dirigió una nueva mirada al chico frente a él. De hecho, nunca había podido dejar de mirarlo. La forma en la que se movía, el sutil contoneo de sus caderas al caminar, sus largos y rápidos pasos, su esbelta figura, sus hermosas y delicadas manos bailando a cada lado de su cuerpo, su piel sonrosada y brillante, su hermoso rostro, por supuesto, un rostro precioso, con dos espesas cejas, unos enormes ojos negros con unas largas y femeninas pestañas, una nariz también muy linda, y una boca digna de ser besada. Todo esto y más, ese chico… físicamente bello, visualmente perfecto.

-Lee…- susurró imperceptiblemente sintiendo la helada noche golpearle el rostro.

Y su inaudible llamado pareció haber sido escuchado por el otro, quien se detuvo unos segundos, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y, al ver que nadie parecía buscarle, continuó su camino.

Mal. Muy mal. Porque Gaara lo estaba llamando, con su poder, lo atraía con cada nuevo pensamiento.

Y finalmente lo abordó en un pequeño y desolado parque. Sí, ese mismo parque en el que le había conocido hace diez años, cuando el otro era aún un pequeño niño y, sin embargo, la cosa más hermosa que hubiesen contemplado sus ojos.

-Cuando las princesas salen de noche, los lobos saltan sobre ellas…- susurró Gaara apareciendo muy cerca de Lee. Tan cerca que el otro chico pegó un brinquito a causa del susto, y sus mejillas se colorearon tanto por la súbita cercanía como por sus palabras.

El pelirrojo se maravilló ante el rubor en las mejillas del otro chico y deseó poder besar cada pómulo. Besar con extrema devoción esa piel a la cual le rendía culto con cada pensamiento.

-No soy una princesa- respondió Lee meciéndose un poco en el columpio en el que descansaba.

La cercanía del pelirrojo lo ponía demasiado nervioso, aparentemente sin razón alguna. Y no era sólo por su belleza. No, era algo más que sus atrayentes ojos, más que su sugestiva voz, más que sus sugerentes maneras. Había algo más allá de su piel espectralmente pálida, más allá de la profundidad de su mirada, más allá del extraño deseo de abrazarlo que se apropiaba de él al contemplarle.

Por su parte Gaara hubiese querido decirle: "para mí eres una princesa, ___mi_ princesa", y sin embargo se contuvo. Sólo se acercó aún más a Lee, al punto en que casi juntan sus rostros. Y cuando lo tuvo atrapado en su mirada, posó delicadamente una de sus manos en la suave mejilla, acariciándola.

Lee se sonrojó enormemente ante los cariñosos dedos que le acariciaban, y aún así sentía que no podía ni quería negarse a él. Era algo al sentir sus manos duras como piedras y frías como el hielo. Era como… como si lo conociera de antes. Trató de huir al contacto, trató de apartar su rostro, pero simplemente se le hacía imposible apartarse de esos orbes endemoniadamente bellos. Gaara sintió de pronto un deseo atronador que golpeó con fiera intensidad su cerebro, su mente, su corazón, ¡su cuerpo entero!

¡No pudo evitar abrazarlo! ¡Sí! ¡Un abrazo eterno! Y el cuerpo de Lee se sentía tan cálido, apretando su tierno corazón contra su pecho, sintiendo la perplejidad en el pelinegro, su desconcierto. Pero para Gaara no había cosa mejor que tenerlo entre sus brazos, sintiendo la tibia sangre fluir, presurosa, en cada vena, llamándole, incitándole a perder el control y saciar su sed en esa eterna fuente de vida. Sus ojos de vampiro se nublaron de pronto, sintiendo la ansiedad recorrerle, la sed consumirle hasta casi hacer de él un harapo viejo, un saco de huesos.

Y de pronto el pálido cuello estaba tan… expuesto. Que, a pesar de que su alma lloraba lágrimas de sangre, no pudo evitar besar la tierna piel al tiempo que sus filosos colmillos agujereaban la seda que había anhelado desde el crepúsculo de los tiempos.

La sangre fluyó entonces, como siempre, bailarina y alegre, de uno a otro. Lee abrió los ojos y la presión en su cuello casi le hace gritar, pero al sentir los labios del pelirrojo succionando ávidamente una nueva y más placentera sensación lo había recorrido. Era… el placer. Era esa deliciosa y a la vez dolorosa entrega en la que se siente tan de cerca a la Muerte. Tan endemoniadamente cercana al punto de poder contemplar su esquelética figura, enfundada en su casaca inmortal, con su boca desdentada en una mueca despectiva y arrogante.

Pero, junto a la entrega, llegaba la máxima absolución de sus almas, el conocimiento de saber todo perdido, la rendición absoluta de la fe y el pensamiento. Era, además, sentir su alma adherirse a la del otro ser, y compartir caóticos y confusos recuerdos, como si una vieja película se desarrollara ante sus ojos.

Se sentía tan bien. Y el dolor quedaba de lado, como si jamás hubiese existido, que incluso la muerte dejaba de ser escalofriante.

"Sí, mátame, porque yo ya no puedo más", pensó Lee abrazando el cuerpo inmortal con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sintiendo sus energías abandonarle, presurosas.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, siendo lo último que contemplaran sus oscuras gemas fuese la hermosa luna blanca. Amor de sus amores.

Gaara reaccionó entonces. Y rápidamente alejó su insaciable sed del cuerpo de Lee. ¡Desangrado! ¡A punto de matarlo! El pelirrojo contemplaba, atónito, al desfallecido cuerpo del más joven. Con los ojos abiertos de espanto, la culpa agolpándose en sus ojos como lágrimas, soltó un grito sobrenatural y agudo. Un grito de desesperación.

-¡Lee!- le llamó, desesperado y ansioso. Sus fuertes dedos marcaron la piel de los brazos del otro.

De pronto, el débil sonido de un corazón humano. Era un sonido tan bajo que asemejaba a una pequeña pelota de goma golpeando un suelo de mármol. ¡Pero ahí estaba! Era el corazón de Lee que se negaba a rendirse. Aún estaba vivo…

Gaara suspiró de alivio, su pecho se expandió y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire. Secó lentamente sus lágrimas manchando la palma de sus manos. Contempló el hermoso rostro casi muerto. Tan evidente a sus sucios deseos, a sus oscuros pensamientos, a la ___reencarnación total y definitiva_… ¡Porque lo amaba demasiado! ¡Lo deseaba con locura! ¡Con insana desesperación! Y por él daría todo lo que poseía. Por él abandonaría cualquier esperanza y se sumiría al sufrimiento del mundo mortal. Por él sería capaz de abrazar los mortales y aterrorizantes rayos del sol. Sólo por él, por su niño precioso. Por su adorado muñequito.

Acercó ambos rostros. Cerró las heridas en su cuello. Besó la magullada piel y sintió escalofríos recorrerle al notar lo pasmosamente fría que estaba. Besó entonces los labios de Lee, y se perdió en su sabor… tan ___humano_. Sintió su corazón encogerse ante la dura realidad de todo el asunto: él casi mataba a Lee, por tercera ocasión.

Justo como la primera vez, hace diez años, Gaara tomó a Lee en sus brazos, maravillándose y a la vez asustándose por la delgadez de su cuerpo. E igual que hiciera aquella noche, con sumo cuidado lo depositó en el frío piso frente a la puerta de la lujosa mansión. Volvió a besar los atrayentes labios, besos de fuego que quedaron grabados en su memoria.

Pero ya era hora de partir. Porque su apetito aún repicaba contra sus oídos y la sangre era tan necesaria como el sol para las plantas. Ya tendría tiempo luego de contemplar a su niñito…

**XxXxX**

Gaara volteó el rostro y dio una última mirada a la macabra noche. Se repantigó en el enorme y cómodo sillón y a punto estuvo de soltar unas silenciosas lágrimas, pero se contuvo al sentir dos sedosas manos envolviendo sus ojos.

-Déjame en paz…- contestó con evidente malhumor.

Naruto se apartó de él y caminó hasta colocarse enfrente, encarándole, en sus ojos cierto brillo molesto que, sin embargo, Gaara no se molestó en notar. Y cuando Naruto habló, con voz ronca y que apenas lograba disimular su ira, el otro trató de hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras.

-¿Qué te sucede? Esta noche estás más insoportable de lo normal…- dijo el rubio tratando de hacer sonreír a su camarada, pero obtuvo como única contestación una mirada fría cual glaciar ártico.

-Creí haberte dicho que me dejaras en paz.

Naruto entrecerró pícaramente sus ojos, dándole a su rostro un aspecto más bien zorruno cuando apareció en él una vivaracha sonrisa. Humedeció sus labios con su propia lengua y dijo:

-Hueles a él- Gaara desvió la mirada a un costado, cansado de escucharle-. Has probado su sangre, y ahora te das cuenta de que deseas mucho más.

Silencio.

Tranquilo y desesperanzador silencio.

El rubio prosiguió con su monólogo.

-Pobre Gaara- se acercó al pelirrojo y con delicadeza posó una de sus manos en los cabellos del color del fuego, revolviéndolos amorosamente-, hasta ahora vienes a darte cuenta del demonio que eres. Somos diablos, mi querido maestro. Nuestra sanguinaria naturaleza es algo que no puedes cambiar. Sólo podemos amarnos a nosotros mismos porque el resto de la humanidad no es más que alimento…

Gaara frunció el ceño ante estas palabras, sobretodo por la terrible hipocresía que encerraban. ¡Ja! Naruto menos que nadie tenía el derecho de decir que amar a un ser humano era imposible, ¡él mismo se moría por ese mortal, Sasuke! Y esas palabras que decía, eran tan parecidas a las que había escuchado hace tantos años.

-Calla- le recriminó Gaara sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho-, me recuerdas a ___él_.

-Sólo digo la verdad. En este mundo sólo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos- habló esta vez con algo de amargura, sintiendo muy distante al único ser capaz de despertar en él sentimientos-. Tú y yo, recorriendo este sendero sin destino ni fin. Compañeros en la Eternidad.

Esas palabras, por demás ciertas, sentaron mal al pelirrojo, como siempre, cada vez que el otro se empeñaba en hacerle sentir aún más su soledad. Con gesto inexpresivo se deshizo rápidamente de la mano del otro, brindándole su mirada más gélida y más peligrosa.

Naruto retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. En su rostro una mueca de miedo jamás vista. Porque los ojos de Gaara parecían tornarse de un rojo furioso, del color de la sangre, y la fuerza de sus emociones parecía arrastrarlo todo, acabar con el aire y con la vida a su alrededor, diluirlo todo y convertirlo en volutas de humo.

Por momentos recordó al terrible Gaara, aquel demonio que le había arrebatado la vida años atrás y le había abierto los ojos a la Inmortalidad. Sí, ese Gaara completamente diferente al ser que era ahora, completamente opuesto al actual Gaara, tan calmo y sosegado. No, esa era la antigua bestia. ¡El Hijo del Desierto, el Demonio Nocturno! Y su mirada daba esa desgarradora sensación de horror, y su aspecto de pronto se tornaba en la cosa más diabólica sobre la faz de la tierra, que incluso el impávido Naruto tuvo miedo de sufrir su ira en carne propia, y se arrepintió de sus pasadas palabras.

-Déjame, demonio…- murmuró Gaara con voz gutural y gruesa, distorsionada por su propio demonio interno.

-¿Demonio?- se atrevió a replicar el rubio vampiro- Gaara, soy tu compañero, tu ___único_ compañero- aclaró con risa socarrona.

Gaara se dirigió a la puerta, no dispuesto a escucharle más. Antes de salir susurró:

-¿Único? Estoy seguro de que alguien más podría serlo… Lee bien podría sustituirte…

Y salió de su departamento, dejando a un Naruto completamente inexpresivo pero tratando de no estallar. ¡Rechazado! ¡Humillado! ¡Rebajado a nada! ¿Cómo se atrevía Gaara a hacerle semejante desplante? ¿A amenazarlo con abandonarle? ¿A sugerir que ese tal Lee podía llenar su vacío con semejante facilidad? Y en su interior sintió unos terribles celos que lo carcomían, porque él había estado siempre con Gaara. De hecho, había sido Gaara quien le había brindado la inmortalidad y quien se había negado a separarse de él.

Y ahora le decía que era sustituible… cuando el propio Naruto lo necesitaba más, cuando su corazón ansiaba la compañía del pelirrojo para poder sobrellevar su propia pena.

Entrecerró entonces los ojos, y con voz cargada de crueldad siseó:

-Ya verás Gaara, te demostraré que yo soy lo único que tienes…- dijo antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a lo desconocido.

**XxXxX**

Lee abrió los ojos sintiendo, como primera cosa, una pesadez enorme en su cuerpo, un entumecimiento general no sólo de sus miembros sino de su cerebro. Tampoco podía hacer mucho para identificar el sitio en el que se encontraba, a pesar de la terrible familiaridad en las cortinas de seda, en el suelo revestido de alfombra, en las cálidas mantas, en las paredes empapeladas de verde pastel… Sí, y en una de las paredes el enorme espejo de cuerpo entero enmarcado en oro, y allá en la esquina el escritorio francés de estilo Luis XVI. Y la puerta que se abría, dejando entrar a esa persona a la que bien conocía…

-Lee, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el hombre recién llegado mostrando verdadera preocupación.

El pelinegro contempló, atontado, a su tutor. Vio la horrible mueca de inquietud en su rostro, normalmente alegre y expresivo. Con algo de dificultad logró asentir.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó el hombre mayor, quien realmente no debía pasar los veintisiete años, enfundado en un extravagante y costoso traje hecho a la medida. Sus ojos, igual de negros que los de Lee, denotaban impaciencia y desasosiego. El menor, notando su garganta reseca, trató de articular palabra, pero al ver sus fútiles esfuerzos el mayor le acercó un vaso de agua. Lee bebió como si su vida dependiera de ello, un vaso tras otro.

-Calma- exclamó el maestro palmeando la espalda de su alumno al este atragantarse por la rapidez con la que bebía.

Lee respiró profundamente y se recostó sobre la almohada. Entrecerró sus hermosos ojos y dejó escapar un audible suspiro. Forzó a su mente a recordar. E hizo el intento una y otra vez. A su mente acudía la imagen de cierto chico pelirrojo, pero a pesar de intentarlo no podía definir sus rasgos, únicamente una mirada azulada y afilada como un puñal, una piel pálida y dura como roca, unos labios que le besaron suavemente…

Se sonrojó al pensar en ello. No, no podía ser. Porque ese chico había… ¡lo había mordido! ¡A la vieja usanza! ¡Casi lo desangraba! ¿Casi? ¡Si estaba técnicamente al borde de la muerte! ¿Sería posible?

Y un dolor en su pecho se hizo visiblemente cruel, y sus ojos casi dejan escapar caprichosas lágrimas.

Su maestro le miraba en silencio, esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

-Lee…- volvió a intentarlo- casi mueres- dijo con voz grave, dando a entender que realmente estaban hablando de algo serio-. ¿Sabes lo que es el desangramiento?

El más joven asintió, sintiendo su fuerza ser devuelta lentamente a su maltrecho cuerpo.

-Pues casi falleces… Debemos dar parte a la policía- dijo, pero la voz de Lee le detuvo.

-¿Podría ser que…?- aquí hizo una pausa para respirar- ¿Podría ser que se tratara de un vampiro?

El silencio que de pronto invadió la habitación era casi insoportable. El mayor frunció el ceño (primera vez que lo hacía desde que Lee tenía memoria) y, con voz dura e inflexible, respondió:

-No puede ser posible, Lee. Los vampiros no existen. Son sólo fantasías creadas por mórbidas mentes ávidas de cuentos fantasmagóricos con los cuales asustar a los niños. Y tú ya no eres un niño.

El más joven agachó el rostro, entristecido de pronto.

Sí, su maestro tenía razón, él no creía en esas ___cosas_. Aún así había cierta parte de él que se negaba a aceptar tal pensamiento. Cierta parte de su mente, su infantil mente, gritaba: ¡es real! Pero esa parte de él se había visto reprimida siempre, ¿por qué debería hacerle caso esta vez? Y sin embargo sabía lo que había visto, había sentido la mortal mordida y había sentido su alma expandirse junto a una esencia más poderosa.

Pero no tenía caso retar a su maestro.

-Entiendo… es cierto lo que dice, maestro- aceptó Lee con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De todos modos a partir de hoy saldrás con escoltas hasta que encuentren a tu atacante- Lee abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar semejante decisión. Iba a protestar de inmediato pero un terrible cansancio le impidió pronunciar palabra. Sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos e intentar… descansar. Aunque esa noche no habría mucho descanso para él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?- preguntó a lo último.

-Tres días- respondió su maestro antes de salir por completo de la habitación.

Lee suspiró con pesadez, cerró los ojos y trató de recordar lo ocurrido en ese parque, con ese chico. Y todo lo sucedido adquiría para él una familiaridad asombrosa, como si no fuese la primera vez que pasara, como si no fuese la primera vez que contemplara esos ojos verdes, ese cabello carmesí, esa piel pálida y brillante. ¿Pero dónde? No podía dar ni con el momento ni el lugar exacto, pero sabía que había algo extraño en todo eso. ¿Y si realmente era un vampiro?

Por un momento estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo al sentir una presencia sobre el marco de su ventana. Ofuscado y asustado dirigió la vista al casi inaudible sonido que claramente hacía notar a una segunda persona que antes no había estado allí. Con los ojos abiertos al máximo contempló una figura alta y ataviada en una capa que permanecía en las sombras… y sonreía.

-¿Qué…?- no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, porque la figura se había abalanzado sobre él y, de un certero golpe, se había llevado su conocimiento y en consecuencia el pelinegro ahora yacía sumido en la inconsciencia.

Unas fuertes manos lo tomaron entre ellas y se llevaron el ausente cuerpo, todo esto con una sonrisa en el rostro…

**XxXxX**

Gaara alzó la mirada y, extrañamente, reconoció que había sido duro con Naruto. No era su estilo decirle cosas hirientes, mucho menos sabiendo que todo era mentira. Jamás nadie podría sustituir al rubio. Pero es que la terrible molestia que sentía le había hecho decir cosas que verdaderamente no sentía. Sobretodo porque las palabras de Naruto se asemejaban demasiado a las que había dicho ___ese sujeto_, en el cual no quería ni pensar.

No. No quería acordarse de _él_, porque se había jurado nunca más recordar su nombre, recordar lo sucedido entre ellos hace más de un siglo. Oh, sí, cuando las cosas comenzaban para Gaara.

Pero había lastimado a Naruto, ¿no? Pues le pediría una disculpa, por supuesto, y probablemente le besaría y le abrazaría. Porque claro, Naruto significaba para él mucho más de lo que él mismo podía o quería reconocer. Así con pasos largos y rápidos se devolvió a su departamento.

Dentro del austero y elegantemente decorado piso, Gaara dio de lleno con la soledad. Más bien dicho con el silencio, pues sabía que Naruto estaba ahí, podía sentir su respiración, los latidos de su corazón inmortal. Y de pronto apareció, desde uno de los rincones, como si se tratara de una sombra.

-Naruto…- susurró Gaara con voz inconscientemente fría.

-Espera- le cortó el rubio agachando la cabeza- Antes de que digas nada quiero disculparme, por decir esas cosas que te molestan.

Gaara ablandó la mirada. Sí, Naruto siempre conseguía llevarlo a un nivel de ternura imposible, y resultaba aún más imposible no amar a ese chico. No amar sus expresiones, su cambiante personalidad, todo él.

-Por eso te he traído una sorpresa- Gaara ni se inmutó-. Te he preparado algo especial para que me perdones.

Y con sus suaves manos rodeó las de Gaara y lo guió a una de las habitaciones. Por el camino todo fue silencio. Naruto abrió una puerta y dejó a Gaara pasar primero, siguiéndole de cerca.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en medio de la habitación, decorada únicamente con una enorme cama con dosel antigua al centro, una ventana de negras cortinas y una alfombra persa a los pies. Pero lo que demandó su atención no fue la hermosa oscuridad reinante, sino un olor que conocía demasiado bien. Era el olor de la ___sangre_. Sangre humana, ahí, en esa habitación.

-Lo he traído para ti. Este es mi regalo- dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa al rostro.

Hubiese deseado quedarse para contemplar las reacciones de Gaara, pero supo que lo mejor era marcharse ahora y esperar a que el otro saliera. Así que con pasos suaves dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Gaara confundido, pero más que confundido… alterado.

Porque cuando se acercó al cuerpo que descansaba sobre la cama, con sumo desconcierto observó el negro cabello, y la piel al descubierto. ¡No lo podía creer! Era el desnudo cuerpo de Lee, reposando sobre la cama, completamente expuesto… para él.

Gaara estuvo a punto de retroceder unos pasos, y su cuerpo casi sale corriendo tratando de alejarse de Lee. Porque el pelinegro, completamente inconsciente, representaba todo aquello que él deseaba. Sí, era el deseo hecho persona. Y de pronto tenerlo ahí, completamente desnudo, en medio de la enorme cama, invitándole, susurrando una muda súplica para que saciara en él sus más bajos instintos y, al tiempo, tomar todo lo que deseara del cuerpo mortal…

Y su sangre humana lo llamaba, nublando sus sentidos. Enloqueciéndole. Loco de amor, podría ser, y también loco de deseo. Por su Lee, su lindo niño… que ahora estaba frente a él, ausente del peligro que lo rodeaba.

Gaara sintió de pronto que no podría controlarse… No, el control lo había perdido la primera noche, y allí estaba aquello que más anhelaba, dispuesto para él, y la oportunidad era perfecta. ¿Lo tomaría ahora?

Con los ojos brillantes se acercó al desprotegido cuerpo. Con una de sus manos tocó la cálida piel, y deseó detenerse. Pero era demasiado tarde…

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	4. Deseo Ilícito

**N/A: **Yosh! En este capi hay una especie de lemon, y el mismo fue escrito con la ayuda de mi adorada **Keichan **(aun no termino de agradecer por completo XD). Enjoy!

* * *

******Capítulo 3: Deseo Ilícito**

* * *

___Gaara sintió de pronto que no podría controlarse… No, el control lo había perdido la primera noche, y allí estaba aquello que más anhelaba, dispuesto para él, y la oportunidad era perfecta. ¿Lo tomaría ahora?_

___Con los ojos brillantes se acercó al desprotegido cuerpo. Con una de sus manos tocó la cálida piel, y deseó detenerse, pero era demasiado tarde…_

**XxXxX**

Los azules ojos de Gaara refulgieron a mitad de la habitación. Algo en su interior se agitaba. Con sus frías manos acarició la piel de Lee, tan cálida como él solo. Una piel suave y tersa como la seda, caliente a causa de la sangre, de un color tan hermoso como puro. Suavemente paseó sus dedos por la piel de sus brazos, sintiendo esa fragilidad que tanto llamaba su atención. Sí, los humanos eran tan frágiles y trataban de parecer tan fuertes, como si él no pudiese acabar con ese espejismo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Físicamente los humanos eran especies inferiores en cuanto a fuerza y conocimientos, pero eran tan increíblemente fuertes con sus emociones... Todo lo contrario a los vampiros, tan vulnerables en su propia mente, acechados por los recuerdos, temerosos de fantasmas pasados.

Pero Lee... este chico era de las personas más increíbles que conociera. Tan frágil, tan hermoso en su debilidad. De momento le daban ganas de abrazarlo, estrujarlo contra su pecho hasta sentir sus huesos crujir. Quería fundirse con él, ansiaba obtener esa fortaleza, que recorriera su cuerpo, que se fundiera con su sangre. Pero ya lo había intentado. Se había alimentado de él pero no se había hecho más fuerte, ¿qué más debía hacer? ¿De qué otro modo tenía que poseerlo?

Acercó entonces su rostro al pecho del más joven. Acarició con su mejilla la suavidad de esa piel al tiempo que la palma extendida de sus manos abarcaban la mayor cantidad de esa blanquecina textura, sus muslos firmes, sus caderas, su cintura, anhelando, ansiando poder tocarlo todo, sentirlo todo, posando sus besos de fuego a lo largo del delgado cuerpo, las mejillas, el cuello, el pecho, el vientre, incluso la parte más íntima de Lee se vio asaltada de esa dulce manera.

Gaara sintió entonces el deseo inundar su cabeza, esparcirse por su cuerpo, haciendo a sus manos ahondar el contacto, de una forma más imperiosa, con la latente necesidad de estudiarlo, de hacer con él mil cosas. Y sintió dentro de él un fuego comparable únicamente a las llamas del Infierno, un fuego que despertaba en él sus más bajas pasiones.

Tenía que poseerlo.

Sí. Poseerlo de esa forma tan humana, tan sensual y que no había probado en mucho tiempo.

Se acercó entonces mucho más. Besó sus labios con fuerza hasta sentir que podía darlo todo con tal de estar siempre entre sus piernas, abrazándolo, ¿y qué pasaba entonces con su lindo muñequito?

-Lee…- le llamó al tiempo que sus labios besaban el pálido cuello. Sí, tan pálido y palpitante, y sin embargo su sangre no fue lo que más llamó su atención. Esta vez la sangre no era el aliciente principal sino el acompañante.

Y volvió a llamarle, susurrando en su oído, despojándose lentamente de sus propios ropajes, dejando al descubierto su ancestral piel, blanca como el mármol, impoluta, sin rastro alguno del pasar del tiempo, libre de marcas, de heridas, y sin embargo tan llena de pecados.

Gaara sonrió al pensar en esto.

Sí, cuerpo pecador con alma pecadora. Y ahora iba a cometer el peor. Pero incluso esto estaba bien. Él era un vampiro, se suponía que tenía que ser malo, cruel. Se suponía que debía matar sin piedad y hacer su voluntad cual dios sobre la tierra. Luego de tantos años conteniéndose, deseándole, ¿no estaba bien hacer ahora su deseo realidad?

Con duras manos hizo a un lado las sábanas y su húmeda lengua dio cuenta de cada rincón inexplorado en la piel del otro. Únicamente el silencio se veía disuelto por el movimiento de su cuerpo, cual felino, que se lanzaba a probar todo del otro. De pronto sintió aquello que parecía sobrepasarle, sí, la excitación, mucho más poderosa que al momento de caza.

"Quiero poseerte", pensó al sentir su piel arder, caliente, por momentos casi humana. "Quiero que seas mío siempre". Sus ojos nublados por el placer que sabía le esperaba. Tantos años sin probar la piel humana, el cuerpo humano, el placer humano, y ahora simplemente podía desatar su locura con él. Justo como había deseado.

Sintió muy potente la necesidad de atraerlo a su cuerpo y deslizarse dentro de él, para moverse como no lo había hecho en siglos de tortuosa falsedad inmortal, y hacerle tener el mejor placer de su vida, lo mejor para su hermoso pelinegro que, aún inconsciente, se le antojaba tan apetitoso, su sangre, su cuerpo, su respiración. Ser el 'amo y señor', frase tan repetida como cierta, de sus pensamientos más oscuros y salvajemente latentes. Saborear esa libidinosa manera que tenían los humanos de conseguir una satisfacción orgásmica similar a la de beber libremente la sangre de un Dios. La exquisita diferencia radicaba en que ese placer era la representación del mismo, hecha un líquido blanquecino agridulce que, Gaara sabía, superaba enormemente a la vital sangre. Y que quería probar ahora, estuviese consciente Lee o no.

Ya se había decidido.

Lo tendría cautivo el tiempo necesario para que ese hermoso espécimen de la belleza mortal no pudiese ir a ningún lado sin desear estar bajo su dominio. Lee estaría entre sus piernas, hasta la saciedad de sus instintos humanos casi borrados por completo.

Bajó la cabeza entonces, y su cabellera se fundió con el color rojizo de las pequeñas mordidas que había depositado en sus muslos, y probó una vez más con su lengua los centímetros que estaban alzándose con sus toques delicados, para enterrar sus dientes en la encendida carne. Y el sabor de Lee había comenzado a obsesionarlo, lo sabía, era plenamente consciente de que aquello que deseaba era mucho más de lo que el otro estaba dispuesto a otorgar. Aún así no quiso detenerse ni quiso hacerse a un lado, al contrario, su mente clamaba por un pequeño descanso de todo el dolor al que había sometido a su alma.

-Lee…- susurró con delicia, pronunciar ese nombre… tan sólo con pensar en él sentía su cuerpo estremecerse, tan poderoso ese chico, capaz de dominar su cerebro con un pequeño pensamiento.

De pronto se percató de algo que nunca antes había notado. Era la temperatura… era el calor de su cuerpo que aumentaba demasiado aprisa, talvez peligrosamente tratándose de un vampiro. ¿No debería entonces su cuerpo buscar una contraparte, algún pedazo de frío hielo para calmar su desazón? Pues no, él anhelaba aún más calor, y ese mismo calor se concentraba en su mente, en zonas específicas de su cuerpo, y supo enseguida que aquello que sentía únicamente podía ser llamado éxtasis. Sí, _éxtasis_, esa palabra tan humana y tan… añorada.

-Mi Lee- repitió al tiempo que acomodaba el cuerpo de Lee de forma que quedara tendido de espaldas a la cama, su rostro de cara al techo, mostrándose sonrojado, sudoroso y estimulado aún sin consentimiento.

Pero, ¿había pedido Gaara permiso alguna vez? Lo que él quería simplemente lo tomaba, sin pedirlo a nadie, y lo que él ahora deseaba tenía un nombre: Rock Lee. Y lo poseería las veces que fuesen necesarias.

Sintió entonces su propia latente aunque oculta hombría, desencadenando en él una sensación así como placentera también dolorosa. Su tiempo estaba acabando, lo sabía, por lo que no desperdiciaría un segundo más.

Se lanzó entonces contra los sonrosados labios, profanando su boca sin pudor alguno, tocándole donde nadie antes había tocado. Y de pronto algo lo sacó de su mente… o más bien lo obligó a centrarse nuevamente. Era un casi imperceptible sonidito que brotaba de los entreabiertos labios de Lee, pronunciado de forma tan baja pero para los oídos del vampiro como un grito proferido a media noche.

Un pequeño gemido…

Y Gaara quiso escuchar otro.

Él no había probado la deliciosa carne humana en siglos, terribles y largos siglos añorando algo más que una presencia hecha de sombras. Pero ahora le tenía ahí, y su mente parecía querer estallar.

Entonces, con sumo cuidado, abrió las piernas de Lee. Delicadamente, como si se tratara de un pequeño muñequito. Y el hecho de saberle así, tan expuesto a sus oscuros deseos, no hizo sino excitarlo un poco más, desesperarlo por sentirse dentro. Desechó entonces cualquier otro pensamiento y guió su miembro a la pequeña entrada rosa. Por instantes no supo qué hacer, pero se vio así mismo entrando lentamente.

Cuando estuvo a la mitad, algo cegado por el increíble placer, dio una fuerte embestida, entrando por completo en él.

Y esa sensación era… ¡increíble! No, más que increíble, realmente no había palabras que pudiesen describirlo. Ni siquiera beber sangre tenía comparación. El placer que recorría su cuerpo era demasiado grande, incontrolable, como si miles de espasmos recorrieran su cuerpo y su cabeza, extendiéndose como una juguetona salamandra que acariciara sus nervios.

Sus ojos se nublaron y de su garganta salió un gutural gemido de éxtasis. Su piel brilló cuando una segunda embestida le hizo jadear. Lee era tan… cálido, tan estrecho, tan hermoso.

El rostro de Lee había fruncido el ceño y se mordía los labios con fuerza, pero aun así para Gaara resultaba hermoso, simplemente divino.

Volvió a embestirlo. Un jadeo, un gemido salido de inmortal garganta, proferido por ese calor que parecía arrebatarle la razón. Quería entonces más, ¡más! ¡Quería todo! Sus manos tomaron las menudas caderas de Lee y volvió adentrarse en él, esta vez más profundamente. De los labios mortales salió un pequeño jadeo que Gaara saboreó con éxtasis. Pero aún quería más. Mucho más de esa sensación. Entró de nuevo entonces, con fuerza casi inhumana, sintiendo los músculos de su cuerpo contraerse.

Contempló el rostro de Lee entonces, y quiso besarlo. Quiso besarlo eternamente, y poseerlo eternamente, y hacerlo suyo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Acercó sus labios fríos a los otros más cálidos y deseables, y entonces… contempló los ojos que se abrían lenta y pausadamente, y de pronto esos orbes negros se posaron en él.

-¿Qué?- susurró Lee, desorientado, adormilado, sintiendo un intenso dolor en su parte más baja. Su voz cortando el sonido en la habitación. Y de pronto todo movimiento se había detenido. Sólo su respirar pausado e incluso Gaara se había quedado extático, sin saber qué hacer.

Los ojos de Lee se desviaron entonces a ese sitio, donde sentía una presión terrible.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?- gritó con desesperación entonces al ver a Gaara, al sentirlo en su interior. Su mente comprendió de inmediato asimismo su cuerpo entendió lo que estaba sucediendo con él. Y sin embargo a pesar del pequeño montículo de placer en la colina de su mente todo lo restante era un miedo acuciante y ensordecedor.

¿Quién era ese que… se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? ¿Y por qué su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado? La oscuridad entonces rodeó su cabeza, desorientándolo. La suavidad de las sábanas parecía lastimar su piel y esos ojos aguamarina que resplandecían en la oscuridad daban la sensación de querer devorarlo todo.

-¡Aléjate!- gritó cuando Gaara acercó su rostro al de él, preocupado al notar su desesperación, pero Lee se debatió entre los fuertes brazos que de pronto lo sostuvieron.

Y todo el hermoso y sensual momento había quedado arruinado por el despertar.

-¡Déjame!- exclamó una vez más tratando de apartarse del pelirrojo joven.

Por su parte, Gaara no hallaba qué hacer, preso él entonces de una desesperación aún mayor. El placer se había esfumado y, en su lugar, había quedado ese sentimiento. ¿Lee le temía? ¿Tenía miedo de él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si lo único que él hacía era amarlo? ¡Basta! Por favor, que se detuviese, que dejara de mostrar ese pánico sin precedentes, él jamás le lastimaría, jamás haría algo para dañarle porque él simplemente le amaba, como a nadie. Y ver el terror en los ojos de Lee, de pronto comprendiendo lo aterrorizante que era, incluso llevando ese cuerpo de proporciones perfectas, ese cuerpo mortal que alguna vez hubo despertado el deseo de cruel vampiro, ¡pero ni siquiera así era suficiente!

Lee veía, más allá de la soledad, un sentimiento demasiado perturbador como para soportarlo. Era ese deseo desmedido que se presentaba en las azules pupilas lo que lo descolocaba, lo que lo asustaba.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó tratando de apartarle, pero sin lograr que se moviera, como si empujara una estatua de piedra.

Y gritó y gritó, su voz gastada recorriendo la oscura habitación, alzándose, poderosa, por encima de los latidos de su propio y salvaje corazón. Pero su voz, cruel tortura para oídos inmortales, comenzaba a arrastrar a Gaara hasta el límite de su propia consciencia. Sus recuerdos invadiéndole, esos mismos gritos, esa misma pesadilla, cada noche repitiéndose.

¡Los mortales gritaban tanto! Cuando él se acercaba, sigiloso, dispuesto a tomar sus vidas con el amor más incondicional, ¡pero siempre tenían que gritar! ¡Cómo si se tratara del mismísimo demonio! Había en los ojos mortales tanto miedo, ese mismo escabroso temor que se reflejaba en las negras orbes de Lee.

Terror.

Gaara se vio impedido de lidiar con ese sentimiento. Porque los gritos de Lee lo atormentaban, le hacían perder la razón. ¡Que alguien le callara, por amor al Cielo! ¡Gaara estaba perdiendo el control! Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, complaciendo el deseo de Lee de alejarse de él, llevando su rostro, contorsionado por el dolor, en dirección al techo.

-¡Aléjate!- gritó Lee de nueva cuenta, poseído por la locura, talvez por verse desnudo, en medio de una habitación a oscuras, siendo acosado de esa manera, siendo… violado de esa forma, obligado a sentir un placer que él no deseaba y ¡con un perfecto extraño!

-¡¡Basta!!- le acalló entonces Gaara, su grito resonante en plena habitación, haciendo de la voz de Lee un delgado hilo- ¡Calla de una vez!- exclamó con violencia tomando el pequeño cuerpo por los brazos, apretando fuertemente, dejando huellas en la blanquecina piel.

Lee enmudeció de inmediato.

Esos ojos… Esos ojos azules mostraban desesperación. Esos ojos azules le asustaban, le hacían querer salir corriendo y al mismo tiempo le impedían moverse. Lee jamás había visto una mirada como aquella, cargada de tanto significado y al mismo tiempo mostrándose furiosa y abatida. ¿Qué había allí? El deseo había dado paso al dolor. El dolor del alma que, atormentada por no hallar complemento, se alza presurosa a la hoguera de la muerte pero sin encontrar jamás descanso.

-Guarda silencio… por favor…- la voz de Gaara ablandándose, haciéndose un murmullo, disminuyendo la fuerza de sus manos, comprendiendo que perder el control en esa situación iba a terminar matándolo.

Se alejó entonces del cómodo lecho, dispuesto a marcharse, abatido al saberse un ser indeseado, como siempre. ¿Qué otro destino existía para él? Ahora sí debía alejarse de Lee para siempre, hacer de esa noche un penoso recuerdo, resignándose a haberle perdido incluso antes de haberlo hecho suyo.

-Espera- le llamó entonces con suave voz.

Los ojos de Gaara voltearon a verle. Esta vez lucían apagados y sin vida, completamente diferentes a lo que eran en un principio. Lee… ¿le llamaba? ¿Se arriesgaba a estar en su presencia aún con el temor de poder dañarle? ¿Y qué provocaba esto en él? Una ambigüedad tremenda, sentimientos desviados. No, el no quería emocionarse. Prefería mil veces padecer su infierno que lanzarse de esa manera a los brazos del cruel destino que, había descubierto, se había ensañado con él.

-Espera…- volvió a llamar la suave voz mortal, confundida a más no poder y sin embargo llena de una valentía que conmovió el corazón de Gaara, misma valentía que le hizo amarle cada vez más- Te he visto antes, ¿verdad? ¿Quién eres?

Gaara reconoció la duda en su voz, y sin embargo al sondear sus pensamientos encontró algo que sin duda alguna no esperó nunca encontrar. ¡Curiosidad! Lo que Lee sentía, en ese momento, era un espanto bastante desesperanzador, sí, pero había también una curiosidad insólita, absurda, incomprensible e inexplicable. Y saber esto le sorprendió, porque los humanos siempre lo conmovían de forma en extremo peligrosa. Pero de pronto vio la inocencia reflejada en esa azabache mirada, esos, los ojos de un niño, deslumbrados por la oscuridad que se presenta ante ellos, desazón ante ese demonio de piel pálida y mirada devoradora. Había tanta inocencia en su mirada que Gaara comprendió que no podía mentir. Y comprendió, también, que no quería hacerlo.

Pero de pronto se anidaba en su pecho esa sensación, esa adrenalina que lo convidaba a decir la verdad. Era ese estímulo que le provocaba el hecho de delatarse a sí mismo, de aceptar ante un mortal lo monstruoso que era, ante un humano al que no daría muerte, ante un ser al que no iba a matar, del cual no se iba a alimentar. E incluso el peligro de esa acción tan temeraria, esa traición a sí mismo y a los suyos, desataba en él ese viejo sentimiento de demencia, de frenesí, de arrebato.

¡Aceptar su crueldad!

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- preguntó el inmortal conteniendo su entusiasmo, reprimiendo al máximo el enardecimiento de su espíritu.

Lee había asentido.

Sí, él quería saber, pero más que eso quería entender. Porque a ese monstruoso ser que aparentaba una belleza sin precedentes lo había contemplado antes, aunque sus ojos no le reconocieran, aunque su mente no le hallara en la confusa y laberíntica masa que era su memoria.

El vampiro entonces, en un movimiento demasiado rápido como para ser percibido por el ojo humano, se colocó a la altura del mortal, juntando sus rostros peligrosamente, tomando el mentón de Lee y alzando su cara hasta hacer coincidir sus alientos. Los fríos labios del vampiro contra los cálidos del humano. El calor en las mejillas de Lee evidenció entonces el aturdidor efecto que tenía el inmortal en él.

-Yo soy…- los sensuales labios se movieron seductoramente, hipnotizando sus sentidos-… un vampiro.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	5. Fuego

N/A: Uish! Aca el cuarto capi X3 No tengo mucho que decir, asi que... Enjoy! XD

* * *

******Capítulo 4: Fuego**

* * *

___-Yo soy…- los sensuales labios se movieron seductoramente, hipnotizando sus sentidos-… un vampiro.  
_  
Y en la cabeza de Lee esta palabra se repitió una y otra vez.

___Un vampiro. Un vampiro. Un vampiro. ¿Un vampiro?_

¿Podía ser eso posible? Lee quiso reír ante tal declaración pero una parte de él, mucho más racional, parecía aceptar tan increíble realidad. Pero aún así resultaba... impactante. ¡No! ¡No podía creerlo! Sin embargo ahí estaban esos ojos que lo miraban, lo estudiaban, que parecían observar directamente a su alma. Esos ojos, eran hermosos, fríos y duros pero hermosos. Su mirar denotaba antigüedad, dolor por guerras pasadas y soledad, muchísima soledad.

Lee comprendió de pronto que no podría reírse aún si quisiera.

Demasiada verdad para ser soportada.

¿Pero por qué le decía eso, justamente a él?

-Porque te amo...-respondió Gaara leyendo sus pensamientos.

El joven mortal ahogó una exclamación. ¡Amor! ¡Un vampiro decía amarlo! No supo entonces si sentirse feliz o desdichado. Por un lado dolían sus recuerdos, pero esa piel pálida le llamaba, y esos brazos delgados pero fuertes lo sostenían, lo acunaban, ¡y era tan hermoso!

Lee nunca había visto tanta belleza junta en un solo ser. A él no le habían atraído antes los hombres, pero este jovencito era simpemente irresistible. Era una belleza que iba mucho más allá de lo físico. Era una atracción inevitable y abrumadora que cautivaba su ser por completo, que lo atraía como el canto de la sirena a los navegantes.

"¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué eres tan hermoso?", pensó Lee sintiendo su corazón encogerse.

El pelirrojo mostró una débil y triste sonrisa.

Los ojos mortales dolieron. ¡Porque contemplar esa belleza etérea dolía! ¡Hería en lo más profundo de su ser! Porque aceptar que el otro era un ser inmortal era aceptar definitivamente el horror, el holocausto de su pensamiento, de sus creencias, de su mundo, su vida entera. Y sintió miedo, sí. El miedo siempre estaba presente, porque las manos blancas y frías también parecían garras, y los labios rojos que todo lo succionaban también querían succionarlo a él.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó con voz inmortal, eterna e imperecedera.

Lee, aturdido, no supo si negar o asentir.

-Tengo miedo de ti...- susurró al tiempo que su azabache mirada se perdía en las cristalinas aunque turbias orbes del vampiro- tengo miedo de entender lo que eres... Y temo por mí, porque mi corazón presiente el peligro pero quiere entregarse a él.

Gaara sintió su cabeza expandirse al escuchar estas palabras. Tanta confusión, tanta contradicción, tantos deseos. ¿Había pasado alguna vez él por toda aquella batalla interna? No, él nunca había padecido aquello. Cuando conociera a aquel vampiro que le brindara la inmortalidad, él ya estaba preparado para morir, para dejarlo todo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida, claro, si es que a aquella existencia se le podía llamar así.

Él nunca había tenido que lidiar con cruentos enfrentamientos que azotaran su realidad. Porque ___él _le había quitado todo, pero le había entregado un mundo aún mucho más rico, un horizonte mucho más amplio y un corazón mucho más reducido.

No... no quería pensar en ___él_...

Ahora únicamente tenía pensamientos para Lee, para su precioso niño mortal que ahora yacía, desesperanzado, sobre el mullido colchón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- preguntó el humano con cierto temor.

Sí, era esa la pregunta prohibida. ¿Qué quería el cruel chupador de sangre del hermoso joven mortal? Todo. Lo quería absoltamente todo. Quería arrasar con su fuerza y su debilidad, quería hacerse dueño de su vida, de su cuerpo, hasta del más ínfimo e inocente de sus pensamientos. ¡Lo quería a él! Quería ese muñeco que se movía con tanta gracia, que saludaba tan amigablemente al caminar, que jugaba con sus manos cuando se sentía nervioso y se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad. Quería apropiarse del hermoso cuerpo de formas perfectas, de los labios incitantes que invitaban al pecado, de las hebras brillantes que danzaban al compás del viento, de las caricias que pudiese siquiera regalar o imprimir en cada acción. Pero lo que más anhelaba era el corazón.

Su corazón.

Esa preciada joya de valor incalculable.

___Ese _corazón.

-Te quiero a ti- respondió Gaara con su rostro estoico y sin emociones.

Lee se mordió los labios.

Su cabeza se mareó entonces y un terrible vértigo le hizo acostarse nuevamente en la cama. La mirada impasible de Gaara aún permanecía sobre él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente, como si una mano de hierro se posara sobre sus párpados. Fue perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia, sumiéndose en un sueño profundo. Pero aún desde el fondo de su mente pudo sentir esa extraña suavidad sobre sus ojos.

-Quiero que seas mío- susurró Gaara besando los párpados cerrados-, pero cuando tú así lo desees...

**XxXxX**

Naruto entrecerró sus hermosos ojos azules y contempló con desgana a la provocativa chica que le sonreía descaradamente. Era hermosa, no lo iba a negar. Tenía un cabello negro y largo, unos ojos verdes bellísimos y una figura que cualquier otra mujer envidiaría. El rubio inmortal también le miró con deseo.

Ese cabello negro... era muy parecido al de Sasuke. Claro, el cabello de Sasuke seguramente era más sedoso. Esa chica, por más hermosa que fuera, no podía competir contra su amado mortal.

Se acercó entonces a ella. Los ojos verdes detallaron la figura que se acercaba con paso galante y mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Naruto hizo una reverencia a la antigua, sus rubios cabellos danzando a mitad de la noche, sus pasos como si volaran, transportándole como si se tratara de un dios. Ella ahogó una exclamación al sentir los fríos dedos cubrir sus ojos. Los labios inmortales se sentían como puñales contra la cálida piel de su cuello.

Sonrió.

Envolvió con sus delgados brazos las finas ropas de seda negra y Naruto hundió en su cuello sus afilados colmillos. Y allí había... ni un susurro. El único sonido era esa diminuta succión en su cuello, los labios apresando la tibia carne y la sangre pasando de un contenedor a otro. Sí, para Naruto los humanos eran simples contenedores de deliciosa sangre. Contenedores de hermosos cuerpos y sensuales gemidos, pero seres sin importancia, al fin y al cabo.

Se preguntó entonces, ¿dónde había quedado su humanidad? Según recordaba él jamás habría podido lastimar a alguien, jamás podría odiar a alguien con tanta facilidad. ¿Matar? Eso habría resultado impensable. Y sin embargo allí estaba, bebiendo cada noche, asesinando de la peor maneda, sin discriminación alguna. Niños, jóvenes, ancianos, hombres y mujeres. Asesinos, inocentes, saludables y enfermos. Nadie podía saciar su sed.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en alguien tan reprochable, tan malvado, tan perverso?

Suspiró dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida sobre la dura acera.

Contempló el cuerpo inerte de la chica y suspiró. Acercó sus manos al inexpresivo rostro y tomó un pequeño recuerdo.

Nuevamente sus pasos lo guiaron al tejado más cercano, y desde allí contempló la hermosa y solitaria luna. Sus azules pupilas recordaron todo aquello que había padecido. En primer lugar, cuando aún estaba vivo. Y sí, cuando le habían traicionado, cuando había encontrado a Gaara, esa noche, y el vampiro no acabara con su vida únicamente por una razón:

"Eres hermoso"

No le había matado entonces, bueno, no del todo. Pero se había apoderado de él. Nunca olvidaría esa noche, cuando contemplara por primera vez a ese demonio de cabellos rojos en todo su explendor, cuando sus pies aplastaban cráneos humanos y sus manos acababan con frágiles gargantas. El Demonio Gaara... Y la sed de sangre del demonio era incontenible, y allí únicamente quedaba Naruto, en el salón, llorando ligeramente, con las mejillas sonrojadas, su labio temblando, anonadado ante tal visión de suma maldad.

Gaara se había acercado a él, había acariciado los rubios mechones y los marcas sobre sus mejillas. No había sonreído.

Y Naruto pensó que le mataría, esa noche, o la que siguió, o la otra. Pero cuando el vampiro se coló de improviso a su cuarto, una noche, y le chupó la sangre hasta casi hacerle un saco de huesos, supo que jamás podría separarse de él.  
_  
__Nunca le abandonaría..._

Le necesitaba con locura. Gaara y él habían sido siempre 'ellos', siempre juntos, compañeros, amantes, todo. Pero eso antes de que el pelirrojo encontrara a ese chiquillo. ¡Cuántas veces no había estado a punto de ir a acabar con esa amenaza que crecía paso a paso! ¡Con cuanta desesperación no había rogado a Gaara para que dejaran esa hórrida ciudad!

Pero Gaara era tan terco...

Gara nunca le hacía caso.

El pelirrojo siempre le ignoraba dolorosamente, hacía a un lado sus opiniones y pasaba de él como si no significara nada, ajeno a la forma tan cruel en la que le lastimaban sus miradas despectivas, sus reproches dichos con esa voz tan suave y tan baja. Y cada vez que Gaara hablaba de ese mortal sus ojos se iluminaban, su alma brillaba. ¡Naruto nunca había podido obtener de él ni una reacción la mitad de apasionada! ¡Cuánto había odiado a ese chico, Lee, por arrebatarle lo que él tanto había ansiado! ¿Y si Gaara le abandonaba? ¿Y si realmente le cambiaba por ese mortal?

Pensar esto hacía que el corazón de Naruto se encogiera y, al mismo tiempo, se agitara.

¡Incluso había pensado con ir a matarle él mismo, acabarle con sus propias manos!

Pero no lo había hecho. Porque de pronto su atención había sido captada por otro pelinegro mucho más interesante.

-Sasuke...- susurró pensando en la chica de la cual se había alimentado.

Sintió de pronto una opresión en el pecho. ¡La vida era injusta! Esa mujer malgastaba su vida en el alcohol, las fiestas, no estudiaba, hacía de cortarse las venas un hobbie, ¡y para colmo se ofrecía a la muerte como si su vida no valiera absolutamente nada! Y su Sasuke... su Sasuke era ciego, había sufrido toda su vida, había padecido el dolor y el tormento de no saber cómo es el mundo, de tener que encerrarse en sí mismo y crear una realidad hecha de colores imaginarios y escenarios irreales. ¡Él merecía la vida más que ella!

Naruto contempló con sumo odio las orbes que descansaban entre sus dedos. Los ojos verdes de la chica reposaban en su mano, la sangre escurriendo, manchando un poco sus pantalones.

Pensó de pronto: ¡Sasuke nunca tendría una mirada como la suya!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Y aplastó las orbes muertas con su puño.

-¡¡Sasuke!!- gritó con toda la furia que contenía su alma...

Pero nadie escuchó.  
_  
____Nadie respondió..._  
**  
**

**XxXxX**

La oscuridad siempre había reinado, muchas veces asustándole, pero no en ese momento cuando una mano cálida acariciaba su frente. Y con suma sorpresa constató que el dolor había cesado, aunque la sensación de mareo aún no se marchaba del todo. Decidió entonces no esperar más, simplemente afrontar cualquiera que fuese su realidad.

-¿Está bien, Lee-sama?- preguntó Tenten haciendo a un lado las negras hebras de cabello de su amo.

El chico le miró largamente, confundido...

Abrió entonces los ojos, enormemente sorprendido.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- gritó levantándose rápidamente. Su mirada buscando algo, desesperadamente esperaba encontrarle, algún rastro del rojizo cabello, de los hermosos ojos, de la pálida piel- ¿Dónde está?- volvió a gritar.

-¿Lee-sama, qué sucede?- el miedo reflejado en la voz de Tenten le hizo detenerse, posar los ojos en ella.

La chica lucía asustada y le miraba fijamente.

-Tenten-san, ¿dónde está el vampiro?- la voz de Lee se tornó baja, temerosa y preocupada.

La chica sonrió dulcemente, como si se dirigiera a un bebé. Se acercó a Lee y cuidadosamente le hizo volver a acostarse. Llevó las cálidas mantas a su cuello y volvió a acariciarle la cabeza, sonriendo tiernamente. Lee se relajó ante su toque.

-¿Dónde está?- musitó quedamente combatiendo el deseo de cerrar de nuevo los ojos y sumirse en un sueño reparador y necesario.

-Ha de haber tenido una pesadilla, Lee-sama, sólo eso...

Lee asintió.

Pero... ___¿una pesadilla?_ ¡Imposible! No podría haberse tratado de una pesadilla. Él nunca podría imaginar una situación como aquella. De su mente no podría salir un chico como aquel, con una belleza tan abrumadora. Él no podría crear de la nada un cabello tan sedoso y lleno de vida, unos ojos tan hermosos y fríos, una piel tán pálida y espectral. ¡Tenía que ser real! ¡Ese chico era de verdad, no era un sueño!

Ese chico le había llevado quién sabe a qué sitio, le había desnudado y...

Cayó en cuenta de su error.

Sintió las ropas suaves sobre su cuerpo. Estaba vestido. ¿Entonces? ¿Realmente lo había soñado?

No supo por qué, pero pensar en esto hacía que su corazón doliese. De repente se encontró a sí mismo llorando, una vez Tenten hubo abandonado la habitación. Porque él... él hubiese deseado que el otro fuese real, que fuese un vampiro de verdad, que le amara de veras...

¿Cuántas veces no había deseado que alguien le dirigiese unas palabras como aquellas?

Alguien que dijese: 'te quiero'. Pero nadie podía amarlo, ¿verdad?

___Nadie..._

**XxXxX**

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Gai sorbiendo de su taza de té.

La chica puso unas galletas sobre la mesa.

La mirada de Gai a veces resultaba escalofriante, porque incluso en contadas ocasiones era más serio de lo normal, y su voz adquiría un tono grave y fuerte que no daba derecho a réplicas. Tenten había aprendido a respetar y advertir ese tono.

-Se levantó buscando a un vampiro- contestó ella acomodándose la falda.

Gai pegó un puño a la mesa.

___Malditos vampiros._

¿Es que acaso nunca lo iban a dejar en paz? ¿Y por qué tenían que meterse con Lee? No, a su amado pupilo no lo tocarían, así fuese lo último que hiciera. ¡Sobre su cadáver! Jamás, jamás le robarían a Lee.

-Demonios...- susurró Gai apretando los puños, su mente recordando aquello que había sucedido años atrás.

Vampiros.

Odiaba a los vampiros, los odiaba con todo su corazón, porque él alguna vez...

**XxXxX**

La tarde caía lentamente. Lee alzó la mirada y contempló la vieja fachada. Se acomodó los lentes oscuros que le sirvieran para escapar de casa sin ser visto y se apresuró a llegar junto a Sasuke, quien seguramente le esperaba. Afortunadamente había dejado de pensar en su "encuentro" con el vampiro, después de todo tampoco podía llorar para siempre, ¿o sí?

-No era real- se dijo limpiando el camino de una pequeña lágrima.

Sacudió su cabeza con decisión y se acercó a la pequeña puerta de madera.

Golpeó un poco con sus nudillos y esperó. La puerta se abrió lenta y suavemente, y Lee pudo contemplar el rostro de bellas facciones y piel como la seda.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun- saludó Lee extendiendo un nuevo y hermoso ramo de flores.

Sasuke suspiró y le permitió entrar.

Nada más haber puesto un pie en la pequeña morada los ojos de Lee se abrieron como platos. Y si Sasuke era bien conocido era por su manía por el orden y su perfeccionismo. Entonces, ¿qué había pasado? No era como que a Sasuke le había dado un ataque y lo había destruido todo... Sasuke no destrozaría las ventanas de esa forma ni destruiría los muebles. Sasuke nunca haría un infierno de su propia casa y Sasuke, definitivamente, nunca dañaría de esa forma su piano.

-Oh, Sasuke- susurró Lee contemplando el destruido piano de cola- ¿Qué pasó?

-Digamos que no le agrado a todo el mundo- respondió echando un poco de basura en una bolsa.

Lee asintió.

-Te ayudaré a limpiar- suspiró colocando a un lado las hemosas flores y tomando una bolsa del suelo.

Pronto comenzó a echar en ella lo que fuesen cristales, piedras, de todo. Con ojos cansados observó las paredes llenas de palabras ofensivas, los muebles destruidos por completo, pedazos de algodón descansando en las húmedas e inservibles alfombras manchadas de pintura. Dirigió sus ojos a la figura de Sasuke, quien aún con su ceguera se manejaba dentro de su casa, de vez en cuando tropezaba con alguna cosa y lanzaba una maldición, pero dentro todo no estaba tan mal.

Lee volvió a lo suyo. Se preguntó entonces, ¿por qué nunca había oído a Sasuke hablar de su impedimento? Tiempo de conocerse tenían y sin embargo Lee no sabía la razón por la que no podía ver, si había sido un defecto de nacimiento o a causa de un accidente u otra cosa. Pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, a pesar de que la curiosidad era grande, esa misma curiosidad que le llevaba a preguntarse sobre el paradero de la familia de su amigo. ¿Por qué estaba tan solo? ¿No tenía padres, hermanos, primos o algún otro pariente cercano o lejano?

-Sasuke...- le llamó, pero vio como el pálido moreno descansaba la palma de sus manos sobre el que otrora fuese su eterno compañero.

El piano, hermosa obra de arte, yacía casi muerto sobre la alfombra. Sus teclas tristes ya no sonreían, el color negro ya no era tal. Y daba a todo un aspecto tan triste... Lee sintió que de pronto empezaría a llorar. Contemplar la figura de Sasuke, como un ángel junto a su caído amigo. A pesar de que su rostro no mostrara emoción se veía la latente tristeza que parecía sobrepasar su comprensión.

¿Duele, verdad?

Sí. Siempre dolía perder a alguien cercano.

-Podemos comprar otro- se ofreció Lee acercándose al joven, posando una mano en su hombro, reconfortándolo.

El otro negó, furioso consigo mismo.

-No puedes comprar un piano nuevo cada vez que esos bastardos destrocen mi casa- y la furia latente en su voz aseguró a Lee que, de Sasuke haber tenido la oportunidad, hubiese matado a esos pobres infelices.

Él, por su parte, no podía entender aquello que Sasuke sentía. A él nunca le habían arrebatado nada, al contrario, todo había sido predispuesto para él en bandejas de plata y fina servidumbre.

-Voy a preparar algo de té- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, sin esperar respuesta. ¿Para qué? De igual forma sabía que Sasuke odiaba aquella bebida.

Suspiró con tristeza al ver todo destruido también en esa parte de la casa. Esta vez sí que se habían excedido. ¿Por qué continuaban tratando de hacerle la vida imposible a su amigo? ¿Por qué le odiaban con tan fiera intensidad? ¡Lee no podía entenderlo! Sasuke era una persona huraña y reservada, sí, pero tenía motivos para serlo. Era ciego, no podía permitirse confiar de buenas a primera. Y la mayoría del tiempo era seco y casi malagradecido, pero Lee podía ver más allá. Podía ver más allá de su soledad, de su furia con la vida, de su tristeza interna, de sus batallas y sus derrotas. ¿Acaso nadie podía ver ese hermoso y herido corazón desgarrado diariamente?

-Sasuke-kun... no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase- hizo esa promesa mientras sus manos inspeccionaban en busca de alguna taza sobreviviente en la que pudiese disfrutar su bebida.

Finalmente dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran mientras la tetera se calentaba.

Con un rostro de profundo aburrimiento dirigió la vista a la ventana de la cocina, que ese atardecer lucía un enorme hueco por donde se hubo colado alguna piedra. El tono rojo del cielo le recordó, nuevamente, a ese ser.

¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? Realmente no quería pensar en él... ¿O sí?

-Quién eres...- susurró al vacío- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

De pronto el cielo fue oscureciéndose, dando paso a la hermosa y aturdidora noche, con su aire frío y sus melancólicos susurros de despedida. Los ojos negros miraron fijamente las nubes altas y esponjosas, oscuras y aparentemente llenas de alguna fría lluvia. Sintió de pronto un olor extraño.

Arrugó el entrecejo.

¿Algo se quemaba?

Dirigió la mirada a la estufa. No, aún no. Entonces... ¿qué era aquello? ¿Por qué sentía tanto calor de pronto? Volteó el rostro, horrorizado, justo a tiempo de enfrentar las feroces llamas que consumían la pequeña casa.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó saliendo a la sala.

Tuvo que colocar una mano sobre su rostro para que las voraces chispas no le hirieran los ojos. Resultaba increíble pero en cuestión de minutos toda la casa yacía devorada por las llamas, que crepitaban incesantemente y hacían su trabajo de eficaz destrucción. Lo buscó entonces. Sí, salir de allí inmediatamente, ¡pronto! Pero, ¿dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿Habría salido ya? Rogó a Dios que sí.

Pero no, le vio. Allí, sentado frente al piano, permanecía el jovenzuelo de mirada apagada.

Lee contempló con supremo horror las vigas danzantes sobre su cabeza que se desprendían y caían peligrosamente. De sus labios brotó un agudo grito. Las pesadas vigas cayeron, incendiadas, sobre el piano y sobre el chico.

-¡¡Sasuke!!

**XxXxX**

Los ojos de dispar color contemplaron las llamas que se alzaban a lo lejos al tiempo que el sonido de las sirenas explotaban contra sus sensibles oídos. Inhaló profundamente y llenó de aire sus pulmones. Menuda bienvenida que le daba la ciudad. Oh, tan bella ciudad, tan llena de recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una siniestra sonrisa.

Y ahora... a buscar a su querido Iruka.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	6. Decisiones equivocadas

**N/A:** Hola!! Acá el siguiente capi. Este lo he tenido que corregir bastante (es el que mas) y he cambiado algo relativamente importante, y es la identidad de la enfermera que aparece en el hospital. Pero creo que no es taaan grave xD Espero que disfruten la lectura nn

* * *

******Capítulo 5: Decisiones equivocadas**

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al sentir esa sensación golpeando su pecho. Resulta difícil de imaginar, o de explicar, pero _algo _le decía que Sasuke estaba en peligro. Era esta una de las ventajas de haberse alimentado de él una vez. Pero la sensación era en extremo dolorosa, electrizante, hacía a sus ojos llorar.

El rubio se levantó rápidamente de su cama y sus ojos azules brillaron contra la noche que recién empezaba.

¡Sasuke!

Sólo esa palabra surcó su mente como un rayo sangriento en un lóbrego nubarrón. Su corazón palpitó con violencia y su piel fría sudó. No había tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para alimentarse, sólo salir de esa habitación e ir en su busca. Sus pasos largos lo guiaron prontamente a la sala, pero al pasar al lado de la habitación de Gaara se detuvo. Era un olor que había sentido años atrás; un olor que desearía no volver a sentir. Su corazón se detuvo entonces. Volvió la vista a la habitación de su compañero.

Lo entendía.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Gaara estaba teniendo otra de sus crisis!

Creyó que nunca volvería a ocurrir. Años atrás del último ataque, cuando Gaara casi le rebanaba el pescuezo y sorbía hasta la última gota de su sangre. Esa fue la última vez que habían llamado al creador de Gaara, y el mismo pelirrojo había sufrido lo indecible por ello.

___No, por favor._

Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad al escuchar un gutural grito proveniente de la habitación. Se mordió los labios con fuerza, negándose a preguntarle si estaba bien, si necesitaba ayuda. Cuando Gaara estaba en ese estado era capaz de asesinar sin mirar si se trataba de un amigo o un enemigo, simplemente matar para obtener la sangre, siendo ese su único objetivo. Porque, en noches como esa, Gaara era el Cazador Sangriento: el Demonio del Desierto.

Naruto retrocedió dos pasos al sentir la presencia de Gaara escalofriantemente cerca.

"¿A dónde vas?", preguntó el pelirrojo desde el otro lado, su voz fría que parecía acariciar los nervios del rubio, quien había empezado a temblar.

-Yo...- no encontró palabras para seguir, sus ojos amenazaron con llorar nuevamente. Por un lado el grito de ayuda de Sasuke reverberaba en sus oídos, pero Gaara... Gaara parecía detenerlo con su sola presencia. Su corazón se agitó dolorosamente. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

"Naruto...", llamó el pelirrojo.

Y Naruto lo sabía. Gaara lo estaba seduciendo lentamente, hipnotizándolo, instándolo a abrir esa puerta que marcaría la diferencia entre su vida y una verdadera muerte. El rubio acercó sus largos y delgados dedos a la manilla de oro que relucía entre las penumbras. Su mano temblaba y él mismo trataba de detenerse.

"Hazlo...", un susurro dentro de su mente.

___Hazlo. Hazlo de una vez. Traspasa el umbral de la locura y la muerte y ven conmigo. Ven conmigo para siempre._ Esas eran siempre las palabras que azotaban su cabeza, que lo atormentaban. Naruto se había dejado llevar una vez y casi moría. Aún podía recordar el dolor al sentir las garras de Gaara extirpar sus miembros poco a poco, sonriendo maliciosamente, repitiendo una y otra vez que el destino es tan cercano que incluso puede cruzarnos el rostro con una bofetada. Pero el destino puede ser cambiado, ¿no? Podemos morir aunque no estemos programados para ello. ___Tú puedes morir_...

-¡¡NO!!- gritó Naruto echando a correr.

Y el rubio corrió con todas sus fuerzas, rápidamente, con la velocidad de un rayo. Nadie pudo dar cuenta de él, quien más pareció un soplo helado que una persona que, desesperadamente, tratara de apartarse del mal que se extiende indetenible hacia él. Únicamente detuvo sus pasos cuando se encontró a sí mismo frente a la casa de Sasuke. Oh, Dios, le necesitaba tanto en ese momento. ¿Cómo enfrentar a Gaara si él mismo no se veía con las fuerzas necesarias? Lo que él necesitaba en ese momento era la arrogante voz de su amado mortal diciéndole en voz baja "Vaya dobe, ¿podrías dejar de ponerte tan histérico?" Sólo Sasuke podía calmarlo, sólo él.

Alzó la vista entonces. Pero... ¿dónde estaba? Con sus azules pupilas abiertas al máximo, Naruto contempló lo que eran simplemente ruinas. ¿Y su Sasuke? A su alrededor se congregaron mortales, humanos que se asomaban a contemplar lo que había quedado de un voraz incendio, aunque uno que otro simplemente quería acercarse al apuesto chico que había aparecido de la nada.

Más de una mirada se perdió en la piel espectralmente pálida. Pero lo único que cabía en la mente ahogada del vampiro era ese terrible olor a quemado, eran las cenizas que se esparcían por el viento y hacían doler sus ojos. ¡Y la sangre de Sasuke! ¡La sentía! ¿A dónde se habían llevado a su adorado mortal?

Cerró los ojos entonces. Su mente se conectó con la del moreno, ¡y le vio! Sus sentidos se fundieron en uno solo y Naruto pudo sentir el débil palpitar del corazón de su amante, quien descansaba cómodamente sobre un colchón blando, y a su lado una suave voz hablaba, le repetía que todo iba a estar bien.

Oh, sí, Naruto habría saltado de júbilo si el hecho en sí no resultara demasiado extraño. En cambio, se dirigió a toda velocidad al hospital de donde provenían los pensamientos de su pequeño. Sí, tan rápido como el viento... con tal de verlo una vez más.

**XxXxX**

Gaara se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de mitigar el insoportable dolor que se extendía por todo su ser, como si el propio Satán buscara partir en dos su cráneo. En noches como esa resultaba bastante difícil controlarse, sobretodo teniendo tantos pensamientos en mente. Muchas cosas que deseaba, cosas que había anhelado siempre, antiguos amores que parecían flotar sobre el líquido de sus pensamientos, cada nuevo y antiguo rostro buscando acabar con su cordura. Llegado a un punto, el pasado y el presente habían empezado a fundirse, confundiéndolo, sumiéndolo en una esencia peligrosa que, por un lado lo alarmaba, pero también lo atraía, lo guiaba.

Eran esas palabras que le había dedicado su creador, siglos atrás.

"Eres el Cazador Sangriento"

Para ese perverso ser los humanos no eran más que alimento, más que bolsas de sangre que pululaban por un mundo que desconocían, que no apreciaban, y estos sacos de huesos únicamente vivían en su ignorancia, ajenos al verdadero curso del tiempo, del mundo. La muerte había dejado de tener un significado, porque ellos eran la representación de ese deseo. Su única meta era matar.

"¡Demonio del Desierto, arrasa con todo lo que hay a tu paso!", había exclamado su creador una noche mientras contemplaba el desencajado rostro de Gaara distorsionado en una mueca macabra.

A ese oscuro personaje le gustaba ver a Gaara en ese estado de pura euforia, cuando se lanzaba sobre los mortales, mordía sus cuellos y bebía de ellos con tanta pasión, con tanta entrega, que resultaba una escena encantadora, fascinante. ¡Cuántas familias no habían perecido a manos del cruento pelirrojo! ¡Cuántas bellas jóvenes no habían dado sus vidas ante esos brazos que se cerraban con lujuria y ultrajaban hasta lo más recóndito de sus almas! ¡Y cómo gozaba ese ser viendo a Gaara caer en la desesperación al percatarse de que todo aquello no era más que un espejismo, una ilusión!

"Puedes vivir el sueño cada noche, Gaara", le repetía incansablemente.

Y cuando el pelirrojo se negaba a cumplir sus órdenes, cuando su propio cuerpo no podía tolerar más matanzas indiscriminadas, era sometido al letargo absoluto, a la abstinencia de ese delicioso elíxir. Y los gritos de Gaara se escuchaban hasta en los lugares más recónditos, pero al fondo esa carcajada macabra, esos ojos que todo lo dominaban, esa piel blanca que parecía hecha de la misma materia que la luna. ¿Cuánta maldad podía encerrar un cuerpo? Mucha, muchísima, y había en ese hombre todo un cúmulo de perversión sin límites.

Pero Gaara...

Gaara nunca podía soportarlo. Nunca podía asesinar con tanta soltura sin caer finalmente en una depresión avasalladora. Prontamente había perdido la ilusión, y su maestro había dejado de ser una figura intimidante para convertirse en un simple domador callejero que, una noche de luna llena, le había abierto las puertas a una jaula preciosa adornada con rubíes y perlas, pero una jaula al fin y al cabo. Gaara era una fiera, lo sabía, ambos lo sabían. Ni la jaula más resistente podía contenerlo.

Por eso había empezado a marchar. Viajes largos en solitario, dejando a su maestro en pleno acto de cacería, yéndose sin más. Y vaya que había desobedecido las reglas, pero no le importaba. ¡No estaba dispuesto a pasar un segundo más con ese hombre! Pero le buscaba, siempre regresaba a él, pero volvía con su actitud más despiada y le echaba en cara lo inútil que era, que había sido siempre.

"No me sirves", le había dicho Gaara una noche mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Por respuesta había obtenido una carcajada ruidosa y reverberante.

"Te has convertido en un lastre para mí", había escupido el pelirrojo con malevolencia. El otro le había observado con ojos llenos de furia.

"¡Maldito ingrato!", había exclamado antes de irse, dejando a Gaara enajenado en sus pensamientos.

Nuevamente solo.

Nunca más había vuelto a ver a ese hombre. Alguna vez quiso buscarle pero nunca se atrevió siquiera a intentarlo. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? ¿Qué quería obtener? ¿Simplemente reavivar ese odio que ambos sentían el uno por el otro? Y cuando la idea de buscar a su maestro había empezado a obsesionar a Gaara, entonces había aparecido frente a sus ojos ese niño.

Gaara nunca había visto un ser tan puro y hermoso como ese.

Talvez lo que más le gustaba eran esos ojos negros que le recordaban tanto a esa noche que le acompañaba, que se había convertido en su mundo. ¡Cuánta inocencia en su mirada! Lee era la persona más cándida que había conocido nunca. Lo había amado desde el primer momento. Había enloquecido por él desde el primer segundo. Eso era amor, debía serlo, porque Gaara se había encontrado a sí mismo espiándolo en las noches, mientras dormía abrazado a ese peluche suave de mirada de plástico que siempre se encontraba de cara a la ventana, como si le advirtiera de no dar un paso más.

Gaara siempre se detenía en ese momento, a pesar de que en el fondo deseaba apartar a ese espantoso muñeco y colarse entre los brazos de Lee, permitirle que le abrazara por siempre. ¡Por siempre! Quería hacerlo un vampiro. Tantas noches había pensado en ello... ¿Qué se sentiría tener entre sus brazos ese pequeño cuerpecito inmortal? Él nunca había visto a un vampiro tan joven, pero imaginaba cómo sería contemplar ese cambio tan radical. Ver la sonrosada y juvenil piel convertirse en una tela suave y dura al mismo tiempo, brillante y esplendorosa. Y esos cabellos negros adquiriendo el brillo sobrenatural de los muertos. Y sus tiernos colmillitos transformándose en letales armas. ¡Cuánto amor habría en ese acto! ¡Cuánta adoración al momento de hacerle una pequeña, irresistible y maravillosa máquina de matar!

Porque eso eran... máquinas despiadadas creadas únicamente para el asesinato.

¡Por eso no lo había hecho!

¿Cómo condenar semejante dulzura a una vida tan tétrica y carente de significado como aquella? Oh, pero a Gaara nunca se le había dado bien controlar el deseo. Por años se había alejado de él, obligándose a sí mismo a olvidarle, conteniendo la masa de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho, en sus brazos, en su estómago, en su cabeza, en su cuerpo entero.

¡Y de repente ahí estaba!

Gaara se había obsesionado con él, con su cuerpo, con su voz, y sus ansias de sentirlo habían llegado al mismo punto que él aborrecía. Porque le había hecho a Lee lo mismo que su maestro le había hecho a él. Una noche, deslizándose dentro de su habitación, haciéndose de su cuerpo virgen sin consideración alguna. Gaara aún podía recordar el dolor de aquella primera vez. ¿Y cómo se había atrevido a hacerle a Lee exactamente lo mismo?

-Lee...- susurró Gaara al sentir un fuego arrollador descender por todo su cuerpo, devorando hasta la partícula más diminuta de su ser.

Su respirción estaba agitada, sus cabellos desordenados se movían, temorosos, ante la fuerza del viento.

La luz de la luna llena alumbró la habitación deshecha. Los muebles destruidos, el papel de las paredes arrancado ferozmente, las bellas lámparas destrozadas, los cuadros de colección caídos, los antiguos libros forrados en cuero desperdigados por el suelo, las alfombras traídas especialmente para él completamente inservibles... Y, a un lado de todo este caos, Gaara se encontraba en una esquina, meciéndose lentamente, agarrándose de los cabellos como si pudiera arrancarlos de raíz, sus labios moviéndose aunque de su boca no saliera ningún sonido.

___Sangre... sangre... sangre..._

Tenía hambre, un apetito voraz. Quería acabar con toda esa ciudad. Había tantos rostros que deseaba poseer, tantos cuerpos, tantas familias en espera de la muerte. ¡Él quería arrasar con todo!

___¡Demonio del Desierto, arrasa con todo lo que hay a tu paso!_

Se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y probar el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Por segundos la imagen de Lee surcó su mente... Esa sonrisa... cuánto ansiaba Gaara poseer esa sonrisa...

Poseerla eternamente...

___Hacerlo uno de los nuestros..._

**XxXxX**

Lee pegó un brinco al sentir la puerta abrirse fuertemente, y de pronto una figura rubia se abalanzó sobre las piernas de Sasuke, quien no pudo reprimir un pequeño quejido al sentir ese asfixiante abrazo que lo envolvía. No tenía necesidad de verlo para reconocer ese tacto frío y hasta muerto. En el fondo quiso sonreír cálidamente, pero sus labios permanecieron en una perfecta línea recta.

El vampiro besó a Sasuke en la frente, besó sus manos, y sólo cuando hubo terminado su extraño ritual se permitió volver la vista hacia donde se encontraba un enmudecido Lee, quien sólo contemplaba silenciosamente todo aquel extraño hechizo. Por supuesto, el enfado de Naruto no se hizo esperar, y su ceño se frunció irremediablemente y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca molesta.

¿Por qué tenía ese tal Lee que entrometerse siempre?

¡Cuánto lo odiaba!

Cuánto detestaba esos enormes ojos líquidos, esa piel cremosa, ese cabello de un color negro y puro, ese cuerpo delgado y joven, pero por sobretodo, odiaba esa mirada llena de una ingenuidad casi infantil. Y a pesar de que él podía ver el sufrimiento que escondían sus pupilas, saber que el otro era capaz de mirar con tanta dulzura no hacía sino enfurecerlo más. ¡Porque ese tonto mortal podría apartar definitivamente a Gaara de él!

-¡Lárgate!- exclamó el rubio con violencia, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse sobre Lee y acabar con él en ese mismo instante.

Tanto Lee como Sasuke dieron un pequeño salto ante el grito de esa voz autoritaria.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, Lee sólo agachó la cabeza tristemente. ¿Qué había hecho para que el rubio le hablara de esa forma?

-¿No entiendes que quiero que te marches?- gritó una vez más Naruto, dispuesto, esta vez, a sacar a Lee por sus propios medios.

-¡Baka! ¡No le hables así!- saltó Sasuke en defensa de su amigo, pero la temeraria mirada del rubio sólo achicó más el espíritu de Lee.

-Descuida, Sasuke-kun, volveré más tarde- aceptó el de los enormes ojos negros tomando rumbo hacia la salida.

Naruto lo observó fijamente.

Lee lucía cansado, adolorido, y no sólo físicamente. Había algo dentro de él que lo hería profundamente, pero era una herida antigua. Alguien había lastimado terriblemente a ese chico. Alguien le había robado algo muy importante, algo más valioso que cualquier tesoro. Y sintió curiosidad de pronto. ¿Quién habría hecho algo tan malo a ese joven como para hacerlo de esa forma, apagado por momentos? Porque esa felicidad, esa sonrisa, no era tan amable y sincera como parecía.

Algo ocultaba... algún terrible secreto... y talvez ni el mismo Gaara estaba enterado de ello.

-¿Por qué lo tratas así?- preguntó Sasuke al sentirse completamente solo, únicamente el rubio inmortal acompañándolo, pero tan ausente que era como si no estuviera.

-No me gusta- respondió Naruto haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Sasuke arrugó elentrecejo.

-No hagas berrinches, dobe. Si no fuese por Lee, ahora yo estaría muerto- reconoció el pianista con sinceridad.

Naurto le miró. ¿A qué se refería? Y sondeando los pensamientos y recuerdos de Sasuke comprendió lo sucedido. Llegaron a él, como viejas fotografías, lo ocurrido momentos antes. Y sintió una opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta de la verdad. ___Culpa_. Nunca había sentido ese sentimiento, pero ahora le atenazaba la garganta. Porque, después de todo, talvez Lee no era tan malo...

**XxXxX**

Sus pasos lo guiaron por la desierta sala de hospital. Cuánto odiaba encontrarse en lugares como ese, tan tristes y solitarios. Las paredes blancas lo abrumaban, ese olor tan característico lo mareaba, su cabeza dolía, su pecho ardía, pero lo sabía, no era por estar allí, era por... ___algo más._

Se sentó en una las sillas colocadas estratégicamente en la sala de espera. Sus mente comenzó a vagar, instintivamente, a los hechos sucedidos horas antes, cuando Sasuke casi moría.

Y ni siquiera lo había pensado. Su cuerpo se había movido por sí solo. Al ver a Sasuke allí, en medio del fuego, a punto de morir, algo lo había hecho ponerse en acción. Se sintió presa de la desesperación, de verle perecer ante sus ojos sin él poder hacer nada. Así que sin ser plenamente consciente se había lanzado en su ayuda. Y con sus manos desnudas había apartado los maderos en llamas, sin importarle el dolor, sin importarle el olor de su piel quemada, sólo salvar a Sasuke. Salvar a su amigo, a su único verdadero amigo.

Las chispas habían saltado sobre él, devoradoras, como si quisieran dejarle talvez en la misma condición que Sasuke, quizás ciego, o algo peor. Pero no le importó. Su propio bienestar era lo de menos. Sasuke ___tenía_ que salvarse. Se lo había prometido tiempo atrás, al conocerle, que siempre lo cuidaría, que no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo dañara en lo más mínimo. Y eso incluía llevarle flores casi diariamente, hacerle compañía para que no se sintiera solo, comprar un nuevo piano cada vez que los vándalos del barrio se adentratan en su casa y destrozaran su preciado instrumento, incluía también rogarle para que se mudara a un sitio mejor, no importa si era él quien tenía que pagarlo, no importaba el precio con tal de tener garantizada su seguridad, y, definitivamente, incluía lo que en ese momento había hecho.

¿Que casi moría al intentar salvarlo?

Ese sólo era un pequeño detalle sin importancia.

Lo realmente importante era que había cumplido su promesa.

-Lee-san, ¿se encuentra bien?- le sacó una suave voz de sus pensamientos.

El aludido le miró con sus hermosos ojos abiertos al máximo. Lucía cansado, agotado por completo, pero era como si se negara a descansar. Porque... ___aún guardaba esperanzas_.

-Estoy bien, Hinata-san- respondió el pelinegro a la amable enfermera de cándida sonrisa.

La chica se sentó a su lado, permitiéndose un pequeño descanso de su labor diaria. Ella también se había conmovido muchísimo al escuchar la historia, al enterarse de la forma tan valiente en la que Lee había salvado a su amigo ciego de una muerte casi segura. Eran esos los corazones que realmente valían la pena. Eran esas las personas que de verdad merecían vivir. Y con sumo desconsuelo había dado cuenta de que el más afectado con el incidente había sido este chico. Porque sus manos... sus manos habían quedado casi inservibles.

___Totalmente quemadas..._

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó la amable chica mirándole de forma cariñosa y tocando con sus suaves manos las vendadas de Lee.

-Me siento bien, sólo un poco cansado- fue la única respuesta del pelinegro, cohibido de pronto por la clara muestra de afecto.

-¿Te duele?- señaló las limpias vendas que envolvían tanto sus manos como sus brazos.

-No, sólo escuecen un poco pero nada insoportable. Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado- dijo mientras se ponía en pie lentamente, estirando sus entumecidos músculos.

Ella lo miró largo rato, mientras él se despedía y hacía una pequeña reverencia a la antigua. Lo comprendía, ese chico era increíble. A ese joven no le había importado perder casi toda sensibilidad en sus manos. Ni siquiera había en sus ojos una gota de arrepentimiento. ¡Con cuánta admiración lo contempló!

-Espero que te mejores, Lee-san...- susurró a la nada mientras volvía a su rutinario trabajo.

**XxXxX**

Cuando salió del hospital la luna llena se alzaba en lo alto, llenándolo de escalofríos y malos presentimientos. Pero realmente ya no quería pensar en eso. Bastaba ya de analizar cada cosa que pudiera suceder en su vida. ¿De qué servía, finalmente?

Noches como esa lo llenaban de una melancolía abrumadora. En momentos como esos recordaba todo su pasado, el sufrimiento, el dolor. Recordaba a las personas que lo habían lastimado tanto... ___Esa persona_... Aún después de tanto tiempo no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, no podía alejar su recuerdo, no podía evitar sentir que nuevamente sus garras se cerraban alrededor de su corazón, lastimándolo, no sólo físicamente, sino también de forma emocional. Cuánto había sufrido durante esos días cuando lo único que había deseado era tener la compañía de alguien que le quisiera de verdad.

Pero no.

En vez de encontrar a un buen amor había encontrado al peor demonio sobre la tierra, a ese ser que lo había herido en lo más profundo, cambiándolo para siempre.

Y, justo como antes, en ese instante se sentía preso de la más terrible de las soledades, sin ánimos de llegar a casa y enfrentar la falsa sonrisa de su padre, la ausencia de su madre, la casi enfermiza preocupación de su sensei. No quería volver... No quería regresar a eso... ¿Por qué no había nadie que lo alejara de todo ese tormento?

En ese momento recordó al chico vampiro. ¡Y deseó que en verdad lo fuese!

Se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza, sintiendo las frías lágrimas abandonar sus ojos y caer por su rostro. Si tan sólo estuviese ahí... Si ese chico lo ayudara, lo comprendiera aunque fuese un poco... No rogaba por nada más, simplemente dejar de sentirse tan solo, tan vacío.

-¿Dónde estás, Vampiro-kun?- preguntó a la nada, a la noche, al silencio, al dolor que parecía materializase a su lado, posando su desgarrante mano sobre su hombro, haciendo insufrible ese tormento.

El dolor parecía nunca abandonarle, siempre con él, a veces oculto, pero esperando la más mínima oportunidad para salir a su encuentro y causar el más devastador estrago dentro de su alma. El dolor gozaba con él, se cebaba con su sufrimiento, con su congoja, y casi podía escuchar sus carcajadas en medio de la noche. Sí, sonriente. Una sonrisa peligrosa, como esa que de pronto encontraron sus ojos cuando una hipnotizante y extraña voz le llamó.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías ayudarme?- dijeron desde las sombras.

Lee alzó la mirada y contempló al chico frente a él.

Su mente trató de procesar esa imagen tan curiosa, tan hermosa, tan innegablemente atractiva. Un hombre apuesto, de cabellos marrones y lacios que caían sobre sus hombros y dueño de una piel lechosa que brillaba bajo la intensa luz de la farola. Poseía unos ojos impresionantemente nítidos, de mirada clara y cristalina; una graciosa cicatriz conectaba sus mejillas y al fondo una sonrisa hermosa y suave, protectora por momentos. Lee se sintió seguro al verle.

-Mi nombre es Iruka, soy nuevo en la ciudad y... estoy buscando algo- confesó el hombre rascándose la cicatriz en un evidente gesto de nerviosismo y vergüenza.

-Yo soy Rock Lee, y estaré encantado de ayudarle- se ofreció galantemente el pelinegro al tiempo que borraba los últimos vestigios de lágrimas sobre su rostro- ¿Qué es lo que busca, Iruka-san?

El castaño se llevó un dedo a los labios y sonrió, de forma depredadora, mientras Lee dirigía la vista hacia una calle frente a él.

Tan inocente...

El manso corderito...

Cuando Lee volvió la vista, preocupado por el silencio del otro, hacia donde se encontraba el hombre, no le vio.

-A ti- susurró el hombre en su oído, y lo próximo que Lee sintió fueron dos podersos brazos sosteniéndole con violencia y un par de colmillos agujereándole el cuello.

Intentó gritar, intentó hacerlo a un lado, pero el abrazo se hizo más potente, amenazándolo, si tan sólo se le ocurría gritar el hombre le quebraría los huesos. Aunque... tampoco era que Lee pudiese gritar, su garganta apresada también, sintiendo el aire perdiéndose en su camino hacia los pulmones. Con sus lastimadas manos trató de apatarlo, sintiendo un enorme dolor, pero ni siquiera con todas sus fuerzas pudo mover al otro.

Y entonces lo sintió. Era arrastrado con violencia, como si alguien lo sacudiera, como si desearan sacarlo de su propio cuerpo, y entendió de pronto que esa sensación no le era del todo desconocida. Alguien más había mordido ya su cuello, alguien más había dejado su marca en él, pero esta vez era diferente. Ahora sí sentía que de verdad iba a morir. Ahora dolía demasiado. Ahora... no había amor en el acto.

**XxXxX**

El vampiro succionó como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Sentir la cálida sangre mojando sus labios, calmando los latidos de su corazón. ¡Se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien! Era un placer enorme, maravilloso, arrebatar una vida, acabar con todo, por supuesto, el hecho en sí tenía sus recompensas. Era no sólo el conocimiento de tener el poder absoluto sobre una vida humana, el dominio total, era también una especie de éxtasis que lo subyugaba, que lo hacía su esclavo, que lo obligaba a cerrar más sus abrazo hasta casi hacer crujir los huesos de su víctima.

Su tan anhelada víctima...

El objetivo de sus múltiples perversiones... Los niños y jóvenes como él siempre habían sido su platillo favorito. El mejor de los manjares un joven apetitoso, inocente hasta la médula, de ojos profundos y mirar perdido. Sí, justo como le gustaban. Pero más le gustaba sentirlos debatiendo, peleando por sus vidas.

Pero este joven se rendía e Iruka se lamentaba por ello, aunque no por eso dejaría de beber de él. No, impensable, ese muchacho era delicioso. Y le recordaba tanto a alguien... Sí, alguien a quien, con el tiempo, había aprendido a odiar. La persona a la que buscaba, a la que deseaba hacer infeliz, estaba en esa ciudad. Y lo encontraría.

-¡Ah!- soltó Iruka un gemido de placer al apartarse del delgado cuello.

Con su lengua recogió las últimas gotitas de sangre.

-Delicioso...- murmuró sintiendo el placer latente en sus venas, recordando cuánto había esperado para volver a sentir ese placentero hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo.

Sus ojos oscuros se volvieron hacia su pobre víctima. La dejó caer sin cuidado alguno, complacido ante el ruido seco al impactar contra el duro suelo.

Muerto.

Los ojos vacíos de Lee contemplaban a la nada. Los labios entreabiertos escurriendo un poco de saliva. Y aún ante la luz de la luna lucía hermoso. Muerto, pero hermoso.

Iruka se felicitó a sí mismo por haber hallado semejante espécimen de belleza mortal.

-¡Iru-chan!- exclamó otra voz apareciendo de la nada.

Un cuerpo esbelto y atlético, un rostro atrayente, ojos de desigual color refulgiendo en la oscuridad. El plateado cabello brillando como un fantasma, con esa piel blanca como la leche y la ropa negra como la noche. Su bello rostro ahora desfigurado por el enfado se deshizo al ver al vampiro frente a él.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó el recién llegado con voz pausada, perezosa.

Iruka le dirigió una mirada inocente, casi pura. El peliplateado trató de no caer en sus redes, pero era tan condenadamente hermoso y lo amaba tanto. A su propio Hijo de la Noche, a su ansiado vampiro.

-Hay que deshacernos de él- dijo imponiendo su presencia sobrenatural. Iruka asintió.

-Claro, Kakashi- accedió de forma amorosa. A pesar de las incontables veces que había intentado escapar de él, siempre que se encontraban no podía dejar de demostrar ese terrible amor que sentía por su amado maestro vampiro, por su amante de mirada roja cual sangre y negra cual azabache.

El recién llegado vampiro se acercó, cual elegante felino, al cuerpo inerte que descansaba sobre el pavimento. Arrugó el entrecejo al contemplarle. Ya entendía por qué Iruka lo había escogido a él y, a decir verdad, no le resultaba agradable.

Llevó una de sus blancas manos al chico. Y se detuvo de pronto, horrorizado, cayendo en un pánico sin precedentes.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó Iruka un tanto molesto por la espera.

Pero Kakashi no respondió, absorto en su propia mente, tratando de convencerse de que ese chico que estaba allí no había sido tocado con anterioridad por otro vampiro, que ese joven ahí tirado no había sido poseído por... Gaara.

Y al pensar en ese nombre un estremecimiento hizo presa de él.

¡Gaara!

¡El Demonio sediento de sangre! ¡___Ese _Gaara!

No, no, no podía ser. Cualquiera menos ___él_. ¡Pero el olor era claro! ¡Ese era el olor del pelirrojo! Y ese chico era... ese chico era la mascota del Sabaku. Y el peso de su error cayó de pronto sobre él. ¡Ahora sí que estaban perdidos!

-I-Iruka...- llamó Kakashi a su amante, temblando, casi al borde del colapso.

El castaño lo miró, ignorante de lo que sucedía, preocupado por la reacción del otro:- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con un mal presentimiento en el pecho.

-Ahora sí...- respondió Kakashi con voz de ultratumba- Ahora sí estamos muertos...

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	7. Sueño o Realidad

**N/A: **Yosh! Otro capi! X3 Iba a decir algunas cosas pero las olvide, asi que nomas me despido XD. Espero que disfruten la lectura nn

* * *

******Capítulo 6: Sueño o Realidad**

* * *

Es graciosa la forma que tiene la vida de recordarnos lo frágiles que somos. Es esa ironía insufrible la que resulta divertida, cuando la Realidad nos da esa dolorosa bofetada y llena de lágrimas nuestros ojos. Cuando nuestros corazones chillan desesperadamente y nuestros labios se sacuden de miedo. Oh, sí, es sumamente cómico cuando temblamos, cuando estamos seguros de que no hay salida. Es casi divertido estar frente a las fauces de la muerte, más divertido aún cuando sabemos que lo hemos hecho mal durante toda nuestra existencia y que este último error nos va a costar caro, nos va a costar todo.

-Ahora sí estamos muertos...- susurró Kakashi con un brillo de terror en los ojos.

A su lado Iruka le dedicó una mirada cargada de confusión, sus oscuros ojos marrones refulgiendo en medio de la calle, allí de pronto, como si se tratara del ser más inocente que existiese, como si no hubiese acabado de matar a un joven. Y el viento meció divinamente sus cabellos y las sombras acariciaron su rostro, tan hermoso, aquel demonio de piel tostada y de perturbados sentimientos, antiguamente un ser gentil y ahora... ahora era simplemente _eso_.

Los dispares ojos de Kakashi lo contemplaron en silencio, su razón vagando entre el terror y la locura. Su ansiado amante inmortal, tan hermoso aún en sus errores.

-¡Así que ya están perdidos!- exclamó una voz de pronto cortando el silencio de la noche y tomando por sorpresa a ambos seres sobrenaturales.

Ambos pares de ojos se enfocaron en la perfilada silueta de lo que parecía ser otro ser humano, o al menos un ___casi ser humano_. Porque aún con el miedo latente en sus corazones podían sentir a la perfección los latidos sobrenaturales de un corazón inmortal, un corazón antiguo, más antiguo que Iruka y que Kakashi. Fue entonces cuando la luna iluminó sus dorados cabellos y su resuelta sonrisa que en ese momento se mostraba juguetona, burlesca, dando a su hermoso rostro una apariencia casi horrible.

-¿Quién eres?- interrogó Iruka frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Una pequeña carcajada heló sus almas.

Dando un pequeño y elegante salto, el chico cayó escalofriamente cerca de ellos, sus azules ojos brillando, y esa sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios.

-Naruto...- le reconoció Kakashi al momento.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo perder en su memoria esos ojos electrizantes, magnéticos, casi hipnotizantes? ¿Cómo olvidar el tono melodioso de su voz que, cuando mataba, podía ser tan sanguinario como el del vampiro más despiadado? ¿Cómo no reconocer esa sonrisa que casi lo había hechizado? Tan hermoso como siempre... un demonio perfecto, o al menos casi perfecto. Cada vez que veía a Naruto se maravillaba por el gusto de Gaara, y al mismo tiempo sentía algo dentro de su pecho, algo parecido al horror. Porque ese rubio era un Mensajero de la Muerte, ni más ni menos.

Iruka, por su parte, podría haber caído en los celos al ver la mirada de Kakashi, y sin embargo permaneció estoico, extático, perdido él también en esas gemas azules. ¡Cuánta belleza digna de ser contemplada! ¿Era eso un vampiro como él? ¿Por eso sus movimientos eran tan sensuales, y su voz tan encantadora y su cuerpo tan atrayente?

-Parece que sus últimas horas se avecinan- bromeó Naruto, pero en su voz había una nota tan seria que ambos vampiros reprimieron un brinco.

Kakashi había pensado, por momentos, escapar. Sí, huir a algún lugar completamente alejado, de ser posible al otro lado del mundo. Y enterrarse profundamente y descansar los próximos cien años. Tal vez así la cólera de Gaara se aplacaría un poco. ¿Pero qué diablos pensaba? Gaara tenía los medios y el poder necesarios como para encontrarlo en cualquier rincón del planeta y hacerlo un montón de cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

-Hoy hay luna llena...- soltó Naruto como al descuido, aunque por la imperturbable sonrisa en su rostro estaba claro que no había sido así.

Oh, pero Kakashi sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. ¡Luna llena! ¿Podía su suerte ser peor? Si había luna llena eso quería decir que Gaara no estaba en sus plenas facultades mentales. Estaba inestable. Sería imposible lidiar con él en ese estado. Casi prefería olvidar la última vez que le viera así. Había sido tan... tenebroso. Nunca antes había observado en unos ojos vampíricos tanta oscuridad, tanta sed de sangre. Pero, nuevamente, el creador de Gaara había sido alguien excepcional, alguien cuya maldad rayaba en los límites de lo insano. ¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar de ser como aquel? Aquel cuyo hobbie más conocido era arrasar con familias enteras por pura diversión; aquel cuya maldad iba más allá de las acciones, más allá del pecado, más allá de una simple muerte; aquel que no dudaba un segundo en convertir el caos en una especie de vida. Sí, un monstruo en toda la extensión de la palabra y, como todos los monstruos, hermoso y destructor.

-Kakashi...- le llamó Iruka con suavidad, adivinando por el rostro de su amante que no muy buenos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza.

El ojo rojo de Kakashi brilló y el orbe oscuro que bailaba en su otro ojo le indicó guardar silencio. Esa era una situación seria por demás, y él no sabía cómo lidiar con ella. Pero no quería que Gaara matara a su Iruka, eso jamás se lo permitiría, así tuviese que enfrentarse al mismísimo Demonio del Desierto él iba a proteger a su adorado Hijo de las Sombras.

Fue entonces cuando una sonora exclamación se encargó de alejarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Está vivo!- dijo Naruto casi sin creérselo. Pero ahí estaba, el casi inaudible y apagado repicar del corazón de Lee. Y era casi tan bajo como la nada, pero constante como si se negara a rendirse. Rápidamente y sin perder más tiempo Naruto lo tomó entre sus brazos y se perdió con él hacia el hospital, nuevamente.

A su lado Kakashi emprendió la carrera, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Iruka, quien daba lo mejor de sí para seguir el paso de los otros dos vampiros, mucho más viejos y fuertes que él. Por el camino unos fragmentos de la conversación de ambos llegó a sus agudizados sentidos. Ese chico, Lee, era la posesión mortal de Gaara. El pelirrojo se había obsesionado con él hacía ya varios años, y lo amaba, o al menos eso decía constantemente. A pesar del esfuerzo Iruka pudo notar cierta nota de amargura en la voz de Naruto al decir esto último. Pero una nueva duda se planteaba en su mente: ¿quién era ese tal Gaara que todos parecían temer? Hasta Kakashi se había puesto pálido al escuchar su nombre. ¿Sería alguien tan peligroso, tan antiguo, tan temible?

Los ojos de Naruto se enfocaron en él por un momento.

-Es mucho peor de lo que piensas...

Y se acercó rápidamente a una de las enfermeras.

Iruka quedó algo trastornado el escuchar esa última frase, sus movimientos se detuvieron y sólo contempló el suelo bajo sus pies. No podía culparse a sí mismo al no tener miedo al escuchar ese nombre, por más que Kakashi temblara al recordarle y ese tal Naruto sudara de forma nerviosa. Y todo había sido su culpa... Por haber pensado que ese niño era... que él podía haber sido... aquella persona a la que buscaba.

Pero es que... no podía olvidarlo. Ese único ser era la fuente de su odio... Por eso había llegado a la ciudad en primer lugar, para encontrarle, para hacerle pagar, para hacerle sufrir. ¡Se lo merecía después de lo que le había hecho!

Apretó los puños con fuerza al tiempo que reprimió dos lágrimas de impotencia. Entonces sintió los fríos dedos de Kakashi que lo tomaban dulcemente y lo acunaban contra su pecho. Le abrazó con fuerza en medio de la sala de espera, ajeno a las miradas sorprendidas y avergonzadas del resto de los mortales. Pero Kakashi se sentía tan cálido como la primera vez, y el sentimiento seguía igual de inmutable.

-Está todo bien- susurró Kakashi con voz grave. Iruka tembló de forma demasiado visible.

-Lo siento...

-No tienes que disculparte- aceptó Kakashi con una sonrisa. Para él todo lo que hiciera Iruka podía ser perdonado, después de todo... se lo debía, después de lo ocurrido la última vez. Porque en el fondo sabía que el único culpable de lo sucedido esa noche había sido él, y por su causa la inocencia de Iruka se había perdido, porque su tierno Iru-chan había conocido el odio gracias a él, y Kakashi nunca se perdonaría por ello.

-Kakashi...- pero los labios del mayor silenciaron sus palabras.

No había nada que decir, sólo esperar, pacientemente, la llegada del día, y descansar, uno junto a otro. Sólo eso quería... alejarse por un momento de todo lo que lo rodeaba y dejar de pensar en él, en Iruka, en todos...

**XxXxX**

Así que después de todo había vuelto al hospital. Por momentos se alegró al pensar que estaría un poco más de tiempo con Sasuke, y claro que la compañía de su pequeño mortal lograba reconfortarlo.

Había ocasiones en las que él mismo llegaba a sorprenderse. Era casi antinatural la forma en la que ese malhumorado pelinegro lograba calmar su corazón, sus sentimientos, sus emociones. Un torrente destructivo se presentaba frente al humano y en cuestión de segundos era reducido a nada.

Naruto contempló los ojos cerrados, la piel pálida, el cabello extremadamente negro, y una triste sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Y pensar... pensar que le tenía y a la misma vez no podía tenerlo. De forma ausente y pausada acarició las hebras de cabello oscuro, maravillándose en su sedosidad, en su belleza.

-¿Qué sucede?- y ahí estaba, nuevamente, esa forma de sorprenderlo.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esa voz que tan bien conocía ya. Casi podría decir "pensé que estabas dormido", pero simplemente acarició los sedosos labios, limitando el deseo de llevarlo consigo y alejarlo de todos. Vaya, ¡pero si era tan posesivo como Gaara! No, el pelirrojo y él eran diferentes.

Eran diferentes porque... Sasuke sabía...

Sasuke lo aceptaba.

Sasuke estaba de acuerdo...

-Lee está en el hospital- dijo suavemente, arrastrando las palabras y causando un efecto casi relajante, de no ser por la noticia que daba-, desangrado.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con suma sorpresa y se enfocaron en lo que él, acertadamente, sospechaba que era Naruto.

-¡No lo habrás hecho!

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¡Por supuesto que no, teme!- respondió abrazando al otro fuertemente y a pesar de que Sasuke trataba de alejarse de él le resultaba imposible.

Sí, Sasuke sabía que Naruto era un vampiro. De hecho resultaba casi cómico, pero el mortal se había dado cuenta por sí mismo y, una noche, había soltado:

"¿Qué eres?"

El rubio se había quedado de piedra. ¿Sería posible que un simple mortal hubiese adivinado lo que reamlente era? ¿Su disfraz no era perfecto acaso? Oh, pero Sasuke no era un mortal cualquiera, Sasuke era mucho más perceptivo que la mayoría, podía ver muchas cosas que los demás no, por más irónico que esto pareciera. Y, nuevamente, Sasuke lo había sorprendido siempre y, por alguna razón desconocida, no se había espantado al saber la oscura verdad, al enterarse de la maléfica naturaleza de su ser. De hecho ni siquiera había pronunciado palabra cuando Naruto se ofreciera a demostrarle sus poderes y se lanzara sobre su cuello a probar de su anhelada sangre. El pelinegro sólo había soltado un respingo y ahogado una exclamación de asombro, y por momentos se había sentido sobrecogido en la sensación de ser arrancado del mundo.

Desde ese momento sus lazos con Naruto se habían estrechado todavía más, a pesar de que aún se encontrara renuente a aceptarlo. Y aún había cosas que el rubio quería saber y que, por delicadeza, no robaba de su mente. ¡Había tantos secretos en la vida de Sasuke! Él quería conocerlos todos, saber por qué y cómo su amado había perdido la vista. Saber si tenía más familia, si había alguien más además de... Lee.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Sasuke en un tono sospechosamente parecido a la preocupación.

Naruto revolvió cariñosamente sus cabellos azabaches.

-Lo estará- respondió sonriendo ante el gruñido por parte de su Sasuke.

Lo abrazó entonces, a pesar de la renuencia del otro, y cuando susurró en su oído de forma añorante, casi suplicante, hubo un estremecimiento en el pelinegro que el mortal no pudo ocultar.

-Sé mío hoy... por favor...

**XxXxX**

___Dolor..._

Ya no había más dolor, no más sufrimiento, sólo caída. Caía libremente a un espacio incierto, desconocido, oscuro. Deseó poder abrir los ojos pero sus párpados se sentían como piedras, asimismo su cuerpo era liviano, su espíritu vagaba por lugares impensados y, temeroso, sintió su mente bullir ante un calor repentino que encendió sus mejillas. Pero siguió cayendo cada vez más abajo, cada vez más profundo, casi llegando al límite de su consciencia.

___Sentimiento..._

Abrió los ojos despacio, lentamente, sintiendo bajo su cuerpo algo blando que se amoldaba a su figura. La exorbitante luz de la luna llena, magnífica esa noche, le dio la bienvenida en ese cielo oscuro y despejado de nubes y estrellas. ¿Dónde estaba? Con sumo cuidado se sentó sobre lo que parecía ser... arena. Muchísima arena, toneladas de ella. ¿Era eso un desierto?

___Susurro..._

El frío de la noche azotó su rostro y meció sus oscuros cabellos, haciéndole llevar una mano frente a sus ojos para que ningún grano de arena lo lastimara. Sí, definitivamente eso era el desierto. Lentamente se colocó de pie y sus redondeados ojos negros contemplaron las vastas dunas, lejanas, solitarias y silenciosas. En su oído la arena susurraba increíbles palabras, canciones olvidadas que le hacían recordar tantas cosas... Un cosquilleo placentero lo recorrió. Más que el temor por hallarse en un lugar desconocido era la absoluta paz del momento lo que lo inundaba.

Alzó la mirada.

La luna se veía tan grande, como si de pronto pudiese tocarla tan sólo si estirara los brazos al máximo. Fue entonces cuando una voz suave, relajante y seria llamó su nombre.

-Lee...

El mencionado se volvió en la dirección que le llamaban y, con suma sorpresa, contempló a aquel ser que había invadido sus pensamientos de la noche a la mañana, sin un aviso o una alerta.

Y era... hermoso. Sólo esa palabra podía describirlo.

El cabello rojizo se movía al compás del viento, la piel brillaba de forma ausente aunque hermosa a causa de los rayos de luz. Lee lo notó. Notó la extraña vestimenta consistente en telas vaporosas que descansaban sobre su cuerpo y atrapaban su figura, dándole un toque casi divino.

___Un dios sobre la tierra..._

La voz entonces era tan atrayente, y los brazos extendidos en dirección de Lee eran una invitación abierta. El pelinegro lo contempló por lo que parecieron largos minutos, los labios resecos, sus ojos sin parpadear, en su interior una llama se despertó, una llama que se extendió a todo lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, calentando cada célula, cada pequeña parte de su ser. De pronto el frío dejaba de ser tal y sólo un calor acogedor lo rodeaba.

Sonrió de esa forma tan suya y tomó una de las manos que le esperaba.

La mano, contrario a su apariencia, no era suave sino dura como piedra, y fría como hielo, como si pudiera congelar todo a su alrededor.

Caminaron entonces, tomados de la mano, hasta que los pies de Lee dolieron. Iban en silencio, pero no importaba, sólo la presencia ajena y seria que se movía a su lado importaba. Lee observó su rostro casi perfecto. Observó las casi invisibles líneas que trataban de darle una apariencia humana, cosa que parecía imposible al perderse en esas orbes aguamarinas cargadas de tanta sabiduría. Esos ojos habían visto tantas cosas, habían padecido tantas penurias y tantos tormentos, que un conocimiento antiguo y legendario parecía escaparse en cada parpadeo.

-Eres hermoso...- susurró Lee subyugado por la belleza de su acompañante.

El pelirrojo clavó su dura y gélida mirada en él y, aún sin cambiar de expresión, respondió:

-Tú lo eres mucho más.

Ante estas palabras las mejillas de Lee se colorearon de un ligero tono rosa.

___Tiene una voz tan profunda..._

Sintió entonces unos suaves labios sobre su cuello.

-¿Qué...?- pero toda palabra fue acallada al sentir los fuertes brazos que se cernían alrededor de su cintura.

-Eres la cosa más bella que existe- murmuró Gaara contra su cuello, sintiendo con cierta molestia la ligera diferencia de estatura, siendo Lee un poco más alto que él aunque, siendo sinceros, la sola presencia del vampiro imponía respeto.

Lee sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al sentir los gélidos labios sobre la piel de su cuello, aún así tenía que reconocer que era la sensación más placentera que hubiese sentido nunca. Y se dejó arrastrar, guiar hacia esa oscuridad que se presentaba ante él.

"Es hermoso", pensó Lee entrecerrando los ojos, "y me ama".

Sonrió con suma inocencia.

"Es hermoso", pensó a su vez Gaara, "y es mío".

Sonrió con cierta aprehensión.

-Ven conmigo- dijo el vampiro con voz hipnótica-. Quiero mostrarte lo que soy...

Lee asintió.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó con cierta vergüenza y con temor de enfadar a su acompañante.

El pelirrojo le miró con su inexpresivos ojos.

-Gaara- formaron sus sedosos labios- Sabaku no Gaara.

Y condujo a Lee entre las sombras del desierto, caminando lentamente, juntos, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una aldea.

Los ojos mortales se abrieron a causa de la impresión. Nunca antes había visto un sitio como ese, de hecho dudaba que algo así pudiese existir. ¿Realmente podía haber un lugar así? Pero la luna iluminaba claramente las casas de techos bajos, las pequeñas edificaciones. Y a medida que caminaban y se adentraban en la aparentemente inhóspita aldea encontraban a su paso lo que parecían ser creaciones humanas. Parques, tabernas, tiendas...

-Esto es Suna, la aldea oculta entre la arena- le sacó Gaara de su ensimismamiento-. Aquí nací hace muchísimos años...

Lo guió entonces a una especie de edificio que, como el resto de la aldea, estaba, o al menos lucía, abandonado.

El pelinegro dejó que sus ojos lo sumergieran en ese nuevo sitio. Y era un aura diferente lo que allí se respiraba, el sentimiento de soledad, de descuido. Ese lugar era mucho más que un cúmulo de ladrillos; era toda una historia contenida entre muros demasiado débiles, pero aún así resistentes.

Sus ojos se pasearon por las descuidadas y desnudas paredes. Sus dedos rozaron un poco de esa historia antigua y de repente era como estar dentro de un sueño. Las presencias de las personas que debieron haber habitado el edificio aún estaban presentes, como fantasmas vacíos encerrados dentro de su propia mente. Pero, en todo momento, estaba la pequeña nota de sufrimiento, la oscuridad de ese hermoso pelirrojo al moverse, pálido como un muerto, casi sin reacción, sólo el sonido de su calmada respiración que, aún con todo, parecía lanzar un embrujo eficaz.

Gaara abrió una de las puertas y entró a lo que parecía ser una habitación. Lee le siguió sin preguntar. Entonces contempló una cama medianamente pequeña, llena de polvo, y un sentimiento extraño se anidó en su pecho. Esa era... la habitación de Gaara, el cuarto que solía habitar cuando aún podía considerársele como uno de los vivos.

Lleno de una emoción que desconocía, Lee soltó débilmente la mano que sostenía la suya y se acercó a la pequeña cama. Se depositó en ella y desde allí contempló todo a su alrededor. Las pequeñas estanterías llenas de libros viejos, polvorosos, libros muertos que debían encerrar historias fascinantes; la alfombra raída y ya inútil que se extendía bajo sus pies; la ventana semi-abierta que dejaba entrar el murmullo de la noche; el pequeño osito que descansaba sobre una de las almohadas...

Tomó el delicado muñeco y contempló sus ojitos de plástico, su cuerpo afelpado lleno de arena, y pensó en las incontables noches que ese objeto había sido el íntimo compañero del pelirrojo. Cuántas cosas habían compartido, cuántas noches y secretos, cuántos sentimientos y emociones...

-Este es mi mundo...- dijo la voz profunda mientras sus ojos contemplaban fijamente la figura de Lee quien aún abrazaba el pequeño oso.

Los ojos negros se posaron en él y, justo como nunca antes, mostraron esa inocencia que enloquecía a Gaara, que lo hacía amarlo más allá de cualquier otro sentimiento que hubiese podido experimentar antes. Dentro del pecho del vampiro se sintió lo que podría ser la angustia, el deseo, porque le tenía allí, tan cerca, sin barreras y sin escudos. Lee parecía fascinado por lo que veía y, diferente a todos los demás, parecía no tener miedo, parecía... anhelarlo.

Se acercó al joven que descansaba sobre la cama y, con su pálida mano, acarició de forma cariñosa sus negros cabellos. Las mejillas de Lee volvieron a sonrojarse y Gaara no pudo evitar notar lo tierno que lo hacía parecer este sonrojo, lo hermoso que su rostro lucía, lo mucho que le quería.

Tampoco pudo evitar recordar, al ver al pequeño oso, todas las cosas que había pasado antes de conocer a ese vampiro, a aquel que le conduciría prácticamente a la locura. La vida había significado poco para Gaara, pero no ahora cuando nuevamente era capaz de apreciar lo que un suspiro humano conllevaba. Entonces lo abrazó con fuerza. Abrazó la menuda figura frente a él y al mismo tiempo abrazó sus recuerdos y se dejó sumergir en la calidez que desprendía ese cuerpo perfecto.

-Te amo...- susurró antes de besar los suaves labios y degustar nuevamente ese sabor que había sentido antes, que había anhelado siempre. Y Lee, a pesar de la sospresa, le correspondió, y había en este acto mucha más entrega de lo que Gaara hubiese pensado nunca- Te deseo...

Los murmullos de Gaara eran apenas audibles en medio de la habitación pero sus manos se encargaron de viajar por el delicado cuerpo, encerrando sus formas e impregnándose de un calor que su alma necesitaba.

"Te he deseado siempre", pensó el vampiro besando el expuesto cuello y, notando con cierta sorpresa, que la sangre de Lee ya no le llamaba como antes, haciéndole perder la razón. Porque ahora buscaba que se entregara, que le diera todo, su vida, su alma, su sangre, sus pensamientos, su corazón entero, todo Lee sólo para él.

-Yo también...- susurró Lee en respuesta ahogando un tenue gemido al sentir las constantes caricias de Gaara que, con sus frías manos, desencadenaban incontables escalofríos en su cuerpo- Yo también te amo...

Los ojos aguamarina se enfocaron en él nuevamente. Mirada azabache contra mirada azulada cual océano. Y sonrió de forma casi imperceptible. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, y lo acunó contra su pecho como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Que lo era, era su pequeño niño, su pequeña posesión, aquello que había deseado siempre, y le decía que lo amaba. Eso era mucho más de lo que Gaara había pedido nunca, pero su corazón latía desesperadamente por sentirle, y su cuerpo se estremecía al pensar en lo mucho que lo deseaba.

-Eres mío- estipuló el inmortal con voz seria, perdiendo sus ojos en las brillantes hebras de cabello negro.

Lee asintió quedamente con el rostro rojo cual tomate. Más que la vergüenza al escuchar tales palabras era el deseo que se encerraba en ellas lo que lo hacía agachar la mirada.  
_  
__Yo también te deseo..._

Volvieron a juntar sus labios, de forma más pasional, como si batallaran por tomar el control del otro. Y eran las emociones entonces lo único que importaban, eran los escalofríos, los temblores, eran los abrazos proferidos y los gemidos entrecortados. Era el hecho de saber que no estarían solos, nunca más, y que estarían siempre juntos...

-Debes volver...- dijo Gaara rompiendo el beso de forma abrupta, batallando contra el dolor en su corazón al saber que tendría que abandonarlo en ese mismo instante.

Lee le miró sorprendido ante esta última declaración.

¿Volver? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Volver a dónde? Él no quería regresar, él quería quedarse a su lado para siempre, viviendo de recuerdos, de imágenes, de sensaciones. ¿Por qué le decía que tenía que regresar? La realidad era demasiado dolorosa como para ser soportada... ¡No quería volver! Y quiso gritar: "¿Por qué? Dijiste que era tuyo, ¿por qué debes abandonarme?" Pero sólo el tormento en sus ojos dio voz a sus palabras y evidenció su pesar. Gaara besó su frente de forma casi inocente.

-Volverás...- ordenó- y yo iré por ti y serás siempre mío...

Lee alzó la mirada de forma confusa.

-¡No!

Pero ya no estaba. En lugar de Gaara sólo estaba el silencio. Fue entonces que sintió algo parecido al pánico. ¿Estaba solo? Se levantó de su sitio y buscó desesperadamente por su vampiro pelirrojo. ¡Pero no estaba! La desesperación hizo presa de él al hallarse a sí mismo en un lugar desconocido, sin la única persona a la que realmente esperaba. Unas delgadas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro al tiempo que todo a su alrededor se tornaba oscuro.

-Gaara...- sollozó cual pequeño niño.

-Abre los ojos- murmuró una voz proveniente de su cabeza y, al mismo tiempo, ajena a él.

Justo como le ordenaban abrió los ojos lentamente y, lo primero que vio, fue una luz cegadora que le propinó un momentáneo dolor de cabeza. Asimismo la voz preguntaba repetidas veces cómo estaba, cómo se sentía, ¿estaba mareado? Poco a poco su vista fue enfocándose y pudo reconocer lo que era un hermoso cabello de una tonalidad extrañamente azulada.

-¿H-Hinata-san?

La enfermera sonrió de forma cariñosa y asintió levemente.

-Has estado muy cerca de morir, Lee- dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora en los labios-. Es una suerte que hallamos encontrado a tiempo a un donador de sangre.

Lee asintió aún sin comprender a la perfección lo que sucedía. ¿Donador de sangre? ¿Cerca de morir? Entonces su mente volvió a la escena anterior. El chico... la sonrisa... las palabras...

___"¿Qué es lo que busca, Iruka-san?"_

___"A ti..."  
_  
¡Lo había mordido! ¡Lo había desangrado! Casi... casi había muerto... Entonces lo anterior, lo vivido, era un sueño. ¿Había sido realmente un sueño? Se había sentido tan real... Pero estaba vivo. Hinata lo había dicho, alguien lo había salvado, pero ¿quién? Dirigió una mirada suplicante a la enfermera y, por toda respuesta, ella agrandó su sonrisa y ladeó su cabeza al lado de la camilla de Lee.

El pelinegro siguió su mirada justo para encontrarse con un rostro sonriente, tostado por el sol, increíblemente apuesto. Sus enormes ojos negros vagaron por el hermoso rostro de facciones en extremo varoniles, el cabello castaño que caía de forma descuidada sobre la suave almohada pero, más que eso, la increíblemente reconfortante sonrisa en los labios.

-Has estado cerca, niño- dijo su salvador y, a pesar de haberle dicho 'niño', había en su tono cierta preocupación.

Lee le miró fijamente y, pasados unos segundos, respondió.

-No soy un _niño_. Soy Rock Lee- dijo sintiendo la voz pastosa. El otro chico mostró una sonrisa burlesca.

-Pues has estado bastante cerca de morir, Rock Lee- hubo cierta inflexión en su voz al decir su nombre, y cierto sentimiento que Lee no supo identificar-. Yo soy Sabaku no Kankuro...

Lee abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa al escucharle.  
_  
__¿Sabaku no...?_

Algo en su interior se agitó irremediablemente. No podía ser una coincidencia, ¿o sí? ¡No podía ser pura casualidad! ¡No podía! Se agitó entonces mucho más, pero la voz de Kankuro le instó a descansar y él, atraído por ese suave sonido, fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, a pesar de que no quería.

-Descansa niño- dijo Kankuro levantándose de su cama y acercándose hasta donde se hallaba Lee, quien a había caído presa del sueño y del cansancio-. Descansa ahora que puedes...- esto último antes de besar con suma dedicación la frente del pelinegro.

Después sólo dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

_**CONTINURARA...**_


	8. Peligro y Conocimiento

**N/A: **Hai!! Ne, aqui otro capi que ha recibido sus buenas correcciones X3 Pero creo que ha quedado ligeramente mejor, y como dicen por ahí, mejorar es lo ideal. Enjoy!! O

* * *

******Capítulo 7: Peligro y Conocimiento**

* * *

La noche siguiente llegó en menos tiempo de lo que alguno de los vampiros esperaba. Casi como un suspiro las horas habían danzado de forma exagerada, meciendo con el poder del viento las blancas cortinas de la habitación. Siquiera antes de estar consciente de que sus sentidos despertaban a la noche, ya había en su mente y en su pecho un sentimiento extraño, casi ajeno, y sus labios se movían de forma silenciosa, sin pronunciar palabra. De repente un flash de luz iluminó su cerebro y estremeció cada partícula de su ser, porque aquello que experimentaba no era más que el más puro e íntimo dolor, aquel viejo dolor sumado a sus nuevos pesares. Con mirada perdida, aún contemplando las ruinas de su pasado que se mezclaban con los efervescentes colores del presente, observó sus manos pálidas, de dedos largos y uñas cristalinas. Manos perfectas sin ningún signo de vejez ni corrupción, una simple tela blanca, pulcra, sin una herida o una marca.

Esas eran sus manos, sus garras, su instrumento.

Abrazar, arrancar, tomar...

___Despojar_.

Y alguien dentro de su cabeza gritó. Un grito desesperado que hizo eco dentro de la desordenada habitación.

¡Gaara!, gritaron en medio de la devoradora penumbra. Él alzó la vista, abrió su mirada azulada dispuesto a encontrar a la fuente de ese grito, pero sólo el silencio le hizo compañía, y la soledad y el llanto que aún se asomaban en cada esquina.

Había en todo el ambiente algo que no podía o no sabía identificar. Estaba en su habitación, sí, hecha un desastre, inservible prácticamente. Únicamente las cortinas pendían de forma casi decadente, en su último suspiro, alejándolo del terror del día, abriéndose elegantemente ahora que la noche daba paso a sus pesadillas hechas realidad.

Con pasos cortos y sintiéndose un fantasma, Gaara se acercó a la suave cama. A veces, cuando pasaba la locura, era un alivio para su espíritu. Su cuerpo se sentía liviano, su ser despreocupado vagaba de forma inconsciente por los vestigios de su memoria, por momentos confundiéndolo. Pero se estaba tan bien así... Entumecido, sin consciencia absoluta, flotando sobre su cuerpo, viéndose a sí mismo yacer inmóvil e inerte sobre una cama vacía, desnuda, solitaria. Simplemente resignándose a permanecer laxo sobre sí mismo, acunándose en el calor de la noche. Por supuesto, todo esto muy metafórico, la noche no era calurosa ni le hacía sentir calidez alguna, pero era el sentimiento de estar por encima de todo, de todos.

___Sentirse libre..._ Poderoso..._Sentirme libre... _Omnipresente..._Somos libres... _Sin cadenas...

Cerró los ojos y dejó vagar sus sentidos.

El pasado acudía a él como una ráfaga de ilusiones. Sintió el calor del desierto, el desesperante sentimiento de verlo todo cubierto de arena y al mismo tiempo sentir que la infinidad del paisaje era capaz de doblegar su espíritu. Ningún ser, mortal o inmortal, podía combatir a esas dunas antiguas. Y ahí estaban las casas, los rostros, las risas y los llantos. Estaba él, estaba su familia, estaba su padre, estaban sus hermanos, estaba su tío, estaba el cadáver de su madre...

-Madre...- susurró sintiendo los labios resecos.

El mencionar el fantasma de su madre no trajo a él ninguna otra emoción más que un seco y árido vacío, tan parecido al de su adorado desierto de Suna, su antigua aldea ahora vuelta una neblina dentro de sus recuerdos.

Nuevamente el dolor hizo presa de él, ese dolor antiguo como él mismo, pero su rostro no mostró ningún rastro de sufrimiento o pesar. Simplemente lo aceptaba como tal. Aceptaba que nunca podría olvidar aquellas memorias que lo atormentaban noche tras noche porque eran sus errores que ahora, un par de siglos después, intentaban cobrar todas aquellas atrocidades que había cometido. Nacer en el pecado y pertenecer ___eternamente _a él... Y pensar que su primer asesinato había sido el más puro de todos...

Matar por primera vez... la primera víctima..._mi madre..._

-Gaara- le llamaron del otro lado de la puerta.

Él permaneció en silencio, atónito, como si fuese la primera vez que escuchara el sonido de una voz humana. No, no era humana, pero el timbre de esa voz era completamente nuevo, extraño, y al mismo tiempo sabía que le conocía, porque era ese vampiro creación suya, su Hijo de las Sombras. De forma callada y ausente se dirigió a la puerta y sus ojos azules se encontraron directamente con los labios moldeados en una hermosa sonrisa, las mejillas marcadas, los ojos azules electrizantes, el cabello rubio y brillante, la piel dorada como si realmente pudiese pasearse bajo la luz del sol y broncearsea voluntad. Y un sentimiento extraño, nuevamente, al escucharle hablar.

-Veo que estás mejor- dijo Naruto de forma divertida casi burlona. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Gaara, la perfección de cada línea, los labios herméticamente sellados, y tuvo que contener unas feroces ganas de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta perder la razón.

Pero en cambio de lo que realmente deseaba tomó cuidadosamente una de las manos del pelirrojo, quien sólo parecía observar a la nada y se dejaba guiar sin oponer resistencia.

-Debes alimentarte...- susurró el rubio caminando de forma medida por los pasillos de la enorme casa.

Por momentos extrañó los viejos tiempos, cuando vivían el uno para el otro. Cuando simplemente eran ellos dos, sin mortales que aparecieran de la nada. Sólo dos vampiros, dos compañeros, dos amantes caminando por esa oscura senda, alimentándose sin pudor alguno de aquellos que lograban .llamar mínimamente su atención. En momentos como esos no podía evitar que las memorias asaltaran su mente, recordando cuando sólo estaban él y Gaara. Casi podía decir que extrañaba a su viejo amante, al vampiro sarcástico y sediento de sangre que asesinaba a voluntad y sin remordimiento. Aquel ser sobrenatural que había eclipsado sus sentidos y lo había hecho su esclavo, rol que Naruto había aceptado más que gustoso.

Había noches, como aquella, en la que extrañaba las caricias, los suspiros, sus cuerpos juntos como si fuesen alguna otra pareja mortal, cuando se sentaban en los parques y se besaban ante los ojos de los demas, imitando tan perfectamente lo que cualquier otra pareja de amantes haría.

Pero ahora esos momentos le parecían tan lejanos que resultaba imposible siquiera el pensamiento de volverlos a recuperar. Demasiadas cosas se habían interpuesto entre ellos, demasiadas personas, demasiadas emociones, sentimientos.

-Naruto- le llamó Gaara con voz gastada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio volteando a verle, esperando poder ocultar todos aquellos pensamientos que lo asaltaban. Pero la mirada de Gaara parecía poco interesada en aquello.

-Eso es lo que debo preguntar yo. ¿Qué sucede?

Ante estas palabras el rubio pareció congelarse en su sitio.

¿Por qué las preguntas de Gaara tenían que ser tan... acertadas? A pesar de que el pelirrojo no podía leer su mente como el resto de los vampiros, sentía que no había necesidad cuando podía leer su cuerpo, su expresión, hasta los latidos de su corazón que en ese momento partían desbocados en una carrera sin fin. Sudó casi imperceptiblemente, pero para el ojo escrutinador de Gaara este acontecimiento no pasó desapercibido, y su mirada afilada pareció atacar la figura de Naruto, exigiendo una justa explicación.

El rubio le dio la espalda, tratando de hacer tiempo, buscando las palabras precisas.

-Naruto...- le apresuró el pelirrojo y, a pesar de que hablaba en un tono de voz calmo y aparentemente sin emoción alguna, sus palabras agitaron el interior de Naruto y le provocaron tremendos escalofríos.

El rubio soltó un suspiro.

-Lee está en el hospital...

Y sólo estas palabras bastaron para que la figura de Gaara desapareciera. Naruto ni siquiera intentó alcanzarle, después de todo él también tenía asuntos qué atender, y que Kakashi e Iruka se las arreglasen como pudiesen.

**XxXxX**

No hicieron falta demasiados segundos para que la figura de Gaara apareciera en el hospital donde Lee había sido atendido. Los latidos de su corazón inmortal resonaban fuertemente contra sus oídos. Ciertamente había algo que lo inquietaba, algo que lo hacía caminar a una velocidad inhumana, lo hacía temblar descontroladamente y llenaba sus ojos de imágenes horriblemente nítidas sobre lo que pudiese suceder si él perdía a Lee. Y, a pesar de todo, su rostro se mantencía estoico, siendo esta la única parte de su cuerpo que no demostraba su nerviosismo.

Porque no podía perderle... ¡no podía!

Él mismo se había prometido proteger a Lee, de todo y de todos. Protegerlo de sus propios deseos, de sus propias ambiciones, pero también de cualquier otra cosa que pudiese afectarlo. Protegerlo del paso del tiempo, de las enfermedades, de la muerte. Y su corazón latía desbocado al tiempo que sus ojos parecían querer derramar tenaces lágrimas. Ahí estaba el dolor, nuevamente, porque también poseía entendimiento. Él comprendía aquello que no podía prever, aquello que lo atormentaba...

Sus pasos se detuvieron al contemplar aquellas dos figuras vampíricas. A una de ellas las conocía, por supuesto. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Pero la otra era simplemente indefinible. Con pasos controlados y manteniendo a raya sus emociones, se acercó lentamente al par que, en su opinión, permanecía demasiado cerca de la habitación de donde provenía el olor de Lee.

Sus sentidos vampíricos estudiaron a los dos hombres que relucían en medio del blanco pasillo.

Uno de ellos era alto, apuesto, sus ojos de desigual color, mientras que uno era negro como la noche el otro era rojo como la sangre. Su piel era pálida, su cuerpo ejercitado, demasiado alto para el gusto de Gaara, sonreía de forma divertida y trataba de camuflar su inseguridad. Gaara pudo verlo, la forma en la que parecía proteger al vampiro junto a él, igualmente apuesto, de piel tostada por el sol, joven, débil, de cabellos marrones y una mirada que denotaba inexperiencia y al mismo tiempo fascinación...

La mirada de Gaara parecía decir: 'Sí, soy un monstruo, témeme pues no dudaré en asesinarte si así me place', y los ojos marrones del otro vampiro se abrían de forma casi desorbitante, como si sus orbes fuesen a saltar de sus cuencas. Gaara pudo, entre la masa de pensamientos reunida en esos dos, tomar el nombre del más joven de las criaturas.

Umino Iruka.

Joven, de fuerte carácter, explosivo, amante de los niños y los jóvenes, con una profunda devoción hacia los espíritus rebeldes; oscuro en su interior, desesoso de clamar venganza por un acto pasado; algo relacionado con Kakashi, con su amante, con la sangre. Pero no era tan fuerte, y también poseía un mínimo de inocencia en su sonrisa. Era hermoso, letal, peligroso, pero Gaara estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con todo tipo de seres sobrenaturales y nada de esto lo sorprendió.

Se detuvo una vez estuvo frente a los otros dos, que le miraban con algo parecido a la sorpresa.

-Gaara- le llamó Kakashi mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, y obtuvo como respuesta una mirada que no reflejaba nada.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos.

Iruka parecía devorar con la mirada al ser que se presentaba ante él. Podía sentir, en su interior, sus células moverse inquietas, temerosas, porque incluso un novicio como él podía comprender la naturaleza de ese joven que, a pesar de no aparentar demasiada edad, era el vampiro más antiguo que hubiese conocido. Y para él estaba claro el porqué del temor de Kakashi y hasta de ese chico rubio. Porque la presencia de Gaara era sencillamente imponente. Pero no sólo imponía respeto, era también algo más, algo que permanecía oculto en esas pupilas aguamarina, frías y distantes. Era una emoción o un deseo, ¿o era tal vez el conocimiento? Sí, el conocimiento de saber que podía hacer su voluntad.

Y de pronto Iruka se sintió pequeño, más débil que nunca, y su mente volvió a replantearse la posibilidad de su venganza. Pero su corazón batallaba entre un bando y otro. Por un lado sólo quería perderse junto a Kakashi y tener una existencia tranquila, pero por otra parte su corazón clamaba por justicia. ¡Era eso lo que pedía! ¡Justicia! Él lo merecía, desupés de todo, luego de lo ocurrido era normal que esperara algún tipo de recompensa. Aquel hombre no se merecía menos que una muerte dolorosa...

La mano de Kakashi sostuvo suavemente la suya. Iruka le miró con ojos cristalinos, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y enterrar su rostro en su pecho.

'Quiero sentirme protegido', pensó Iruka con nostalgia, y a pesar de que el otro no podía leer sus pensamientos le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora, como si supiese lo que le atormentaba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó finalmente Gaara, quien podía sentir a la perfección lo que se desarrollaba entre los otros dos, y ciertamente no tenía tiempo ni deseos de ser partícipe de su intimidad.

El ojo negro de Kakashi se posó sobre el pelirrojo.

-Venía a buscar a Iru-chan- respondió con una sonrisa-, escapó de mí en Japón, y ya sabes que es muy bueno escondiéndose.

El pelirrojo no hizo amago de contestar, ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Iruka un segundo más.

Gaara ya se estaba hartando de esta conversación. Pretendiendo seguir su camino, la voz de Kakashi lo detuvo.

-Gaara, debo decirte algo- dijo en un tono inseguro.

-Después- respondió restándole importancia al estado del otro.

-Es algo importante, de veras- pidió una vez más.

-He dicho que después...

Dijo esto último y se perdió dentro de la habitación de Lee.

Kakashi se mordió los labios una vez se encontró solo en el pasillo, sin la presencia de Gaara. Nuevamente tenía ese mal presentimiento. Porque la calma del pelirrojo era engaños. No podía estar seguro de su serenidad y mucho menos cuando se enterara de lo sucedido. Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de pensar en algo para escapar de toda aquella situación con el menor daño posible. ¿Qué le esperaba? ¿Una pelea? No, Gaara era demasiado viejo. Sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo podría aplastar su cabeza contra el pavimento. Y a su Iruka... no, el pelirrojo a veces podía ser demasiado cruel y no quería pensar siquiera en lo que era capaz de hacerle a Iruka.

-Vete a nuestra habitación- ordenó el mayor sin abrir los ojos.

-Pero Kakashi- replicó el otro con los ojos abiertos como platos-, no puedo dejarte aquí. Es demasiado peligroso.

-Tú lo hiciste peligroso- ante el evidente reproche en sus palabras, el moreno agachó el rostro, entristecido-. Por favor, Ruka, vete a nuestra habitación, yo me encargaré.

El moreno asintió esta vez más aliviado por el amoroso tono de Kakashi impregnado en su última frase.

-Lo siento- dijo antes de irse.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada- objetó Kakashi dándole un suave beso en los labios-. Ahora márchate, debes descansar.

Iruka sonrió con ironía antes de partir.

___'Descansar' _

Como si realmente fuese posible.

Pero se alejó de la edificación con pasos rápidos y seguros, porque confiaba en Kakashi y sabía que él podía hacerle frente a todo y responder perfectamente por sus errores. Ah, nuevamente el peso de su propia maldad. Ahora que lo pensaba, mientras caminaba bajo las encendidas calles, todo aquello se había complicado. Él había huido de Kakashi hacía un par de semanas, ocultándose de país en país, no permaneciendo más de dos noches en el mismo sitio. Simplemente era cosa de evadirle, de perderlo entre la masa humana, para lograr llegar a su verdadero destino.

Y aquí estaba, tan cerca que casi podía sentir el olor de su presa.

-Lo he deseado desde hace tanto tiempo...- murmuró casi con placer.

___Tan cerca..._

___Tan peligrosamente cerca..._

**XxXxX**

Los ojos negros como la noche se abrieron considerablemente ante la figura que aparecía por el resquicio de la puerta, con su ausente forma de caminar y su silenciosa aura rodeándole. ¡Casi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo! Y su desconcierto y su sorpresa se evidenciaron en el ritmo errático que tomaron los latidos de su corazón, su respiración, todo él batallaba contra el cansancio, para poder acercarse a él y... ¿y qué? No lo sabía, ¿abrazarlo tal vez? ¿Cerciorarse de que era aquel ser que había contemplado dentro de sus sueños? ¿Constatar por sí mismo que sí era aquel joven que había comenzado a confundir su mundo haciéndole casi imposible discernir entre la realidad y la fantasía?

De pronto los ojos aguamarina se posaron él y todo quedó claro.

-Gaara...- susurró Lee de forma casi inaudible.

El vampiro se guió por la pequeña habitación sin mencionar palabra, sólo manteniendo el contacto visual en todo momento. De forma medida se acercó a la silla que estaba a un lado de la camilla de Lee y tomó asiento, de esa forma elegante que le caracterizaba, haciéndole parecer un personaje ancestral. Lee le observó casi con devoción, con tanta sorpresa, ¡aún no podía terminar de creerlo!

-Estás aquí- su voz era todo un murmullo-. Eres real...

No era su imaginación, era de verdad. Gaara sí existía. Gaara sí era un vampiro. ¿De qué otro modo se habría enterado de lo sucedido si no? ¿Y que otra cosa podía explicar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a Lee en ese instante? De la noche a la mañana se había visto arrastrado a un mundo que ni comprendía, que no entendía, del que ni siquiera era consciente. Unas semanas atrás él estaba recibiendo clases de su tutor, y ahora yacía postrado en una cama de hospital a causa de un desangramiento. Era como si toda su existencia hubiese sido volcada de cabeza. Había perdido su eje y la única cosa a al que podía aferrarse era a ese chico sentado a su lado. Ese joven de mirar cansado y peligroso, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

-Lo siento- la pasiva voz pareció rasgar el silencio de la habitación.

Lee no terminó de comprender a qué se debían estas palabras. ¿Por qué habría de sentirlo? Nuevamente esos suaves labios se cerraron sobre los suyos en un mero y débil contacto, un simple y divino roce que lo estremeció por completo.

-Lo siento- repitió aún contra su boca. Sus manos acariciaron las sonrojadas mejillas, su rostro entero; las pobladas cejas, los párpados ahora cerrados, los pómulos, la nariz, el mentón, finalmente los labios. Y había en su toque tanta adoración, como si estuviese sintiendo a Dios en persona, o como si el propio Lee fuese algo sagrado.

___Tan sagrado._

-Estás aquí- fue todo lo que pudo articular Lee en el estado de casi embriaguez en el que se vio sumido.

De alguna forma las caricias del pelirrojo lo calmaban, pero de una forma que no podía ser normal. En pocas palabras era como estar borracho, saturado de esas caricias que se esparcían por su rostro y que en ese instante masajeaban su cuello, sus hombros desnudos, por encima de su ropa tocaba sutilmente los contornos de su cuerpo, sus brazos, sintiéndolo de forma tan placentera.

-¡Gaara..!- fue casi como un pequeño y ahogado gemido, pero que hizo que los ojos del vampiro se encontraran con los del humano. E incluso en su mirada había una muda súplica, una disculpa que se moría por ser concedida. Había tanta preocupación, pero Lee pudo ver algo más, un poco más allá de lo que los mismos ojos mostraban.

___Un deseo oculto..._

-Prometí que te protegería- murmuró Gaara besando la tersa frente, las mejillas, los labios, y Lee se vio sin capacidad de responder, asaltado de pronto por tan sensuales caricias. Era mucho más de lo que podía manejar.

De una u otra forma el vampiro siempre lograba reducirlo a un manojo de nervios y temblores. Y sí, se sentía muy bien, pero Lee no pensaba claramente en ese instante; en ese momento lo que quería era... ¿sentir?

___Sentimiento..._

-Eres...- dijo con suma dificultad cuando los labios del otro abandonaron los suyos y le permitieron comenzar su búsqueda por el valioso aire- ¿De verdad eres...?

-¿Un vampiro?- terminó Gaara la pregunta; Lee asintió.

Por alguna razón esta duda no hirió a Gaara. De hecho casi podía decir que lo comprendía, después de todo aceptar un hecho como aquel, en la incrédula mente humana actual, no era cosa fácil. Por dentro lo recorrió una nueva y olvidada emoción. Eran las ganas de enseñarle a Lee todo lo que era, lo que podía ser. Mostrarse sin reservas ni dudas, simplemente... buscar que le comprendiera, que entendiera su naturaleza, que le aceptara, que le ayudara a... evolucionar, a vivir consigo mismo. Quería a Lee para vivir para él, así de simple y así de sencillo. Vivir por y para Lee. Darle todo lo que era capaz de dar. Darle su cuerpo, sus pensamientos, sus emociones, cualquier cosa que Lee pudiese desear. Y se lo daría, todo lo material que su humano pudiese querer, cada cosa, cada mínimo capricho. Gaara viviría para complacerlo, para alejar de Lee cualquier angustia, cualquier temor, para...

___Protegerlo..._

-Te mostraré lo que soy...- dijo sintiendo una pasión que creía extinta, sin darse cuenta entregándolo todo con sus palabras- Y te protegeré. Te haré feliz no importa el costo, porque tú eres lo único que importa- su mirada estaba fija en el rostro de Lee, y le hablaba sin parpadear, casi sin respirar-. Te daré todo lo que puedas desear, todo lo que el dinero pueda comprar. El mundo será tuyo, yo lo pondré en tus manos.

Una abrumadora sensación recorrió a Lee, de pronto era casi como una fatiga mental que le impedía hasta respirar.

-Yo...- dijo al fin- ¿por qué?

Gaara respondió de forma inmediata y sin dudar.

-Porque ___te amo_.

Lee ahogó una exclamación de asombro. ¡De nuevo! ¡Lo decía de nuevo! ¡Qué lo amaba! Casi no podía creerlo...

-P-pero...- aún una parte de él trataba de buscar una explicación lógica a todo aquello que le sucedía, a esas palabras que taladraban su mente- Apenas me conoc--

-No es así- le interrumpió Gaara aún antes de terminar. Acto seguido juntó su rostro al de Lee hasta que sus narices se tocaron, sus manos a cada lado del rostro del pelinegro y su suave aliento golpeando los labios del otro-. No es así... Te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, te amo desde hace tanto que dudo realmente que puedas entenderme... Yo...- aquí hizo una pequeña pausa- Yo me he obsesionado contigo. Todos estos años pensando en ti, durante la noche e incluso en mis letargos durante el día. No podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Mientras más lo intentaba más presente te tenía en mi mente. Y te deseaba con desesperación, cada noche reprimiendo las ganas de ir por ti y hacerte mío para siempre, de tenerte. Por momentos creí enloquecer ante el deseo de poseerte, casi perdí la razón...

Ante el súbito silencio que se impuso de pronto sólo los latidos del mortal llenaban el pequeño cuarto. No hablaba, apenas respiraba. ¡Cuántos sentimientos! Demasiados como para contenerlos todos. Las palabras de Gaara eran... eran como brasas ardientes que se cerraran a su alrededor, y él simplemente no podía soportarlas.

No era que tuviese miedo, pero era una sensación como de ahogamiento. El tener conocimiento de todo aquello y de pronto no saber que hacer con él. De un momento a otro, cuando pensaba que no tenía a nadie en el mundo, se alzaba este hermoso pelirrojo y le decía todas esas cosas. Él... él no sabía qué pensar, qué sentir, cómo reaccionar. De pronto era más información de la que el podía contener dentro de su cabeza. Y para aumentar esa sensación Gaara no dejaba de mirarlo tan fijamente...

Finalmente lo único que hizo fue acercar sus labios a los otros y besarlo dulce y lentamente. Gaara se mostró sorprendido pero complacido y también él le besó, en todo momento sus palabras retumbando dentro de su cabeza. Ahora, teniendo los labios de Lee entre los suyos, sintió un pequeño impulso; una diminuta mordida, pequeña, unas gotitas de sangre... Pero Lee estaba débil, no podía gastar ese preciado líquido... Así que se contuvo. Pero quiso saber...

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

De forma consciente su mente comenzó a buscar en las memorias de Lee sin que el otro chico se percatara. A su cerebro llegaron imágenes interrumpidas aunque precisas. Sasuke, incendio, una ambulancia en la oscuridad, manos quemadas, _Naruto, _un callejón, _Iruka, _una pregunta, una respuesta, una sonrisa, y...

Abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa.

___Iruka había osado..._

No podía creerlo... No podía... Y la furia en su interior se desató como un vendaval.

-Gaara, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Lee mostrando un rostro preocupado ante el súbito cambio en el vampiro.

El pelirrojo sólo le dedicó una mirada vacía, cosa que no ayudó a calmar a Lee.

-Voy a protegerte siempre, lo prometo- dijo besando su frente.

Lee tembló, no supo porqué.

**XxXxX**

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron con estupor al contemplar a la persona frente a él. Por momentos hubo un revuelo en sus emociones. En su pecho se extendió una llama de alegría y felicidad que a duras penas pudo contener.

___Tanto tiempo...__  
_  
Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que le viera... Y ahora simplemente estaba ahí, salido de la nada, igual a como le recordaba. En su mente de vampiro seguía siendo el mismo. La misma expresión de cuando le viera hace años en Japón. Sí, sin duda alguna era el mismo hombre. Y Kakashi no pudo sino sonreír abiertamente, sintiendo ese antiguo amor florecer de nueva cuenta.

-Gai- le llamó antes de pensar en lo que hacía.

Pero Gai había cambiado. En sus ojos no había el antiguo fuego del amor. Ahora había... decepción... ira... Y Kakashi volvió a sentirse un miserable por segunda vez consecutiva.

-Kakashi- respondió Gai de la misma forma, tratando de guardar el rencor que sentía y que no se había disipado luego de tanto tiempo.

De pronto ahí, Gai no supo cómo acercarse a Kakashi, o mejor dicho, cómo alejarse de él. Por un lado los recuerdos habían vuelto a aparecer, malditos hermosos recuerdos, pero asimismo la traición y el dolor. Maldito Kakashi con su maldita encantadora sonrisa. ¿Y pretendía acercarse a él cómo si nada hubiese sucedido?

-Aléjate- advirtió Gai con voz seria-, aléjate de mí.

Pero Kakashi le ignoró, como siempre. Aún con la sonrisa en los labios fue acortando la distancia entre él y el humano. Lo había extrañado tanto, de verdad, lo había extrañado muchísimo. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que se marchara así como así? Se habían vuelto a ver, ¡eso había que celebrarlo!

-¡Gai...!- exclamó, pero antes de darse cuenta yacía estampado contra la pared, sintiendo una prensa poderosa cerrarse en torno a su cuello y amenazar con romperlo de un momento a otro.

Luego del shock inicial y pasados los momentáneos mareos, cuando la vista de Kakashi pudo esclarecerse y él pudo enfocar sus ojos en algo más que no fuesen las motas de colores que aparecían de la nada, su mirada contempló con sumo horror aquellas lagunas aguamarina que destilaban un odio sin precedentes.

-Cómo te atreves...- dijeron con calmada voz, y a pesar de su suavidad Kakashi sintió el peligro. Su alarma corporal gritó para que se alejase de la evidente amenaza. Pero nada podía hacer, ni siquiera podía moverse y, estaba seguro, su cuello se rompería prontamente si no hacía algo.

-G-Gaara...- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Del otro lado del pasillo Gai observaba toda la escena entre horrorizado y sorprendido. No entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-¡Cómo te atreves!- repitió Gaara en el mismo tono, recordándole a Kakashi por qué le denominaban el Demonio del Desierto, el asesino sediento de sangre. El pelirrojo no sentía misericordia, no sentía piedad a la hora de matar, y Kakashi había hecho la única cosa que Gaara no sólo no perdonaba sino que condenaba sin dilaciones-. Cómo te atreves a tocar lo que es mío.

Kakashi hizo un fútil intento por apartar al otro vampiro.

-¡¡Cómo osas tocar lo que me pertenece!!- amenazó con ese tono que lo hacía tan peligroso.

Y Kakashi lo supo, supo que si no hacía algo ahora, no podría hacerlo nunca más...

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	9. Tres Minutos

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Tres Minutos**

* * *

Es extraño decirlo, pensarlo siquiera, mencionarlo en un parpadeo y luego cerrar la boca. Pero ahí estaban aquellos sucesos que habían ocurrido a la velocidad de la luz y con una fuerza impactante. Primero había estado aquel continuo caminar pesaroso, aquellas quejas hacia nadie y en contra de todos; luego la pequeña intermitente molestia al saber que las cosas cambiaban sin que él pudiese hacer nada. Entonces el enojo había dado paso a una experiencia maravillosa relacionada con la persona que en ese instante yacía frente a él, tan cerca como nunca antes, con la calmada respiraciónhipnotizante.

Entonces llegaban los múltiples deseos, las contradicciones que guiaban sus acciones, los suspiros que se sentían como ráfagas. Su corazón latía de prisa, con los ojos bien abiertos le contemplaba. Era tenerle allí y desearle con locura, siendo aquel chico el límite de sus propias fuerzas. Le adoraba, no, mucho más que eso; lo que sentía hacia aquel mortal era algo más que devoción. Era saberle aquel ser que definiría su existencia, que erradicaría la soledad y desvanecería la desesperación. Era ver en su rostro, en su cuerpo, en sus sutiles movimientos, toda aquella libertad que su alma ansiabay, al mismo tiempo, las cadenas más tortuosas y que más deseaba, por las cuales su ser entero clamaba.

-¿Estás preparado?- preguntó con voz cadenciosa y extrañamente grave.

Sus manos temblaban cada vez que se acercaba a la blanquecina piel, cuando hasta el movimiento más suave se le hacía horriblemente brusco. Simplemente era como si no quisiera perturbar la paz del momento. Allí, frente a él, estaba el ser humano frágily delicado como la porcelana; en cambio, él era el monstruo fuerte y triste que podía quebrarle en pedazos aún sin desearlo.

Y a pesar de la aparente serenidad del momento, a pesar de los murmullos de la noche y el leve ondear de las cortinas, muy a pesar del calor del ambiente y los latidos de sus corazones, aún cuando todo el entorno demostraba una calma sin precedentes y una suavidad enloquecedora, toda su alma se hallaba en un estado casi caótico, con miles de pensamientos vagando dentro de su cabeza, estallando en una colisión espontánea que arrasaba con cualquier otra emoción que no fuese un nerviosismo agonizantey destructivo. Porque ahí estaba... bello y preciado como un santo dispuesto a su despertar, su nacimiento al mundo inmortal. Aceptando, un mártir de carne y hueso, tan bello en la demencia de sus oscuros ojos negros y aquel antiguo pesar que calaba hondo en él, viendo en aquella pantalla borrascosa los antiguos recuerdos que quemaban más que el fuego, que abrasaban más que al ardiente deseo, que dolían más que el sufrimiento mismo.

"¿Qué es lo que esconde tu alma?", parecía preguntar.

Y allí, entre vahos y velos, pacífico aunque alerta, estaba el aterrador secreto del cual tal vez ni siquiera Sasuke era consciente. Pero para Naruto estaba allí, como una vieja película, sin sonido y sin color pero perfectamente visible. Entre los retazos del pasado se guardaban tenebrosas memorias, masacres inacabables y gemidos de dolor y éxtasis. Pero era un secreto enorme, poderoso, divino... El mortal no podía saberlo, siquiera intuirlo, que las cenizas de su propia consciencia escondían cuerpos muertosy huesos corroídos por el tiempo.

-Estoy listo- respondió Sasuke mientras sus puños apretaban las suaves sábanas bajo él.

Estaba listo, sí, por completo. Sabía todo lo que tenía que saber, era consciente de los múltiples poderes que adquiriría si realizaban el Rito Sagrado, como Naruto solía llamarle. Estaba plenamente consciente de que perdería muchas cosas, pero realmente esas cosas nunca habían estado ahí para él. ¿No volver a ver la luz del sol? ¿Evitar todo posible contacto con los seres humanos? Cuando Naruto le había dicho esto, una sarcástica sonrisa se había formado en sus labios. La luz del sol era un mito para él, quien nunca había sido capaz de disfrutar del día plenamente, viviendo en un mundo de sombrasy susurros que no eran tal. Y el contacto humano era tan escaso como aborrecido. Los amigos, por su parte, eran meras ilusiones que no encajaban en su forma de ser. Tal vez al único a quien realmente extrañaría sería Lee, quien se había adentrado en su mundo de oscuridad sin proponérseloy, poco a poco, había ido tornándose en algo más que una voz y un cuerpo nulo.

Lee era...

Lee era lo más parecido a un amigo que Sasuke hubiese tenido nunca.

Por raro que parezca y a juzgar por su personalidad, se habría esperado de ese chico ser alguien molesto, ruidoso y especialmente perturbador en cuanto a su creciente alegría. Sin embargo, a pesar de portar siempre una enorme sonrisa y a pesar de presentar charla a cualquier ser con voz y boca, su verdadera forma de ser era completamente diferente. Esto, Sasuke sabía, se debía a ciertos eventos pasados relacionados con la muerte de su madre y la locura de su padre, pero estos eran temas que ninguno de los jóvenes solía tocar o discutir, mucho menos recordar. Lo único queSasuke necesitaba saber era que Lee estaba dispuesto a convertirse en la luz que guiara su camino. Y exactamente eso había sido, al menos hasta la llegada de ese misterioso ser que había comenzado a robar cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Al conocer a Naruto, el corazón de Sasuke había empezado a dividirse peligrosamente. Su existencia a la mitad vagando entre la vida y la muerte, un mundo lleno de pequeñas sonrisas conciliadoras y otro lleno de sangre como la droga y excitantes muertes en las callejas de su cerebro.

-Realmente...- susurró Sasuke echando el rostro a un lado, temiendo estar dentro de otro de sus sueños y despertar de un momento a otro a la terrible realidad- ¿Realmente me deseas?

-Con desesperación- respondió el rubio mordiéndose los labios de anticipación.

¿Desearle? ¿Con locura? ¿Arrebatadoramente? ¿Al punto de llorar debido a las ansias por tenerle? ¿Sintiendo su pecho hervir ante toda aquella demora? No, ni siquiera eso sería suficiente para describir lo que bullía en el interior del vampiro. Tomar a Sasuke... hacerlo suyo... unir sus vidas a una muerte eterna y sublime... ¡La Gloria!

-No puedes siquiera imaginar cuánto he deseado esto- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, y sus brillantes hebras rubias danzaron con gracia.

Con movimientos sutiles y casi imperceptibles se acercó, cual felino, y lo primero que sus manos hicieron fue buscar las hebras de pelo negro que caían a cada lado del apuesto rostro blanco, de una apariencia enfermiza pero poseedor de una fuerza de voluntad incomparable, de una altanería y egolatría nunca antes vista en un ser tan débil. Pero era esto mismo lo que atraía al vampiro como un imán. Era ese espíritu guerrero que negaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a intentar cambiarle, reprimirle, contenerle. Y sin embargo...

-Eres mío...- susurró Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

-No te confundas, dobe- replicó Sasuke sin cambiar la expresión perdida de su rostro-. No te pertenezco, no soy de nadie.

El rubio mostró una sonrisa de complacencia, sus desarrollados caninos brillando. Sí, eso era lo que le gustaba, la guerra, la batalla, el deseo de reducirlo a ser su esclavo sabiendo de sobra que será casi imposible lograrlo.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti- murmuró el vampiro acariciando los contornos del bello rostro, notando con sumo placer los ojos negros que se cerraban ante las caricias y se entregaban a la sensación-. Eres como una bestia salvaje, como un animal herido que se lanza sobre mí si tiendo mi mano en tu dirección. Me pregunto... ¿qué será ser como tú?

Ante estas palabras los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron y se dirigieron en su dirección. Casi podría decirse que le había mirado, pero eso era simplemente imposible. Pero casi, casi le había visto, y una décima de entendimiento había surcado sus prístinas gemas azabaches. Había en todo aquel intercambio de palabras y susurros una especie de encantamiento. Allí estaba la bestia hambrienta tratando de seducir al jovenzuelo despistado que lleva sobre su hombro una escopeta pero no se atreve a usarla; no la utiliza porque si mata a la bestia su ropa se llenará de sangre y es muy fastidioso limpiarlo luego.

Es entonces cuando el vampiro se lanza sobre su cuello, le chupa la sangre hasta morir y lo deja tendido en medio de la acera para que lo encuentre en unos minutos la policía. En cambio, en esta ocasión, el cuento había variado un poco. Ahora la bestia poseía una voz hermosa y auguraba secretos placeres, porque el oscuro ente de la noche estaba dispuesto a compartir su agonía, no, más bien le sentenciaba a compartir su dolor. Ahora el descuidado joven, que es ciego, cabe destacar, se mueve de forma fantasmal sobre el colchón extremadamente suave y logra llegar a tientas hasta donde se encuentran las vendas que tomara del hospital antes de partir por la ventana, cuando el vampiro lo hubo sostenido en brazos y susurrado a su oído que era tiempo.

Y, exactamente, era tiempo de la cacería y el juego.

-Naruto- le llamó desde su posición, con las blancas vendas entrelazadas con sus largos dedos de pianista. El rubio le observó dedicadamente, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho al tiempo que la creciente excitación sobrepasaba sus sentidos-, una vez me dijiste que si cierras los ojos tus sentidos se conectan con los de los demás seres humanos y eres capaz de ver a través de ellos.

El rubio asintió gratamente sorprendido. Así que las palabras que le decía a Sasuke no quedaban en el olvido... Saber esto era siempre divertido, que todo lo que decía era fielmente grabado en aquel cerebro lleno de genialidad.

-Así es- respondió acercándose a él y tomando las blancas manos.

-Y hace un momento dijiste que querías saber qué se sentía ser como yo- no hubo espacio para la respuesta; sin un segundo de pérdida continuó:-. Puedes serlo ahora- y mientras hablaba acercaba sus manos al rostro del vampiro y cernía las vendas alrededor de sus ojos-, verás tanto como veo yo...- ató un nudo fuertemente y acercó sus susurrantes labios a los del otro- seremos iguales...

Un electrizante escalofrío recorrió el inmortal quien, con los ojos vendados, simplemente atinó a afianzar a Sasuke por las caderas, por momentos perdiéndose en la sensación de oscuridad y vacío que se cerraba entorno a él. Ciertamente, aún con los ojos cerrados, era capaz de ver a través de los ojos mortales. Pero cuando el mortal que estaba a su lado era completamente ciego, de alguna forma él también adquiría por momentos esa ceguera y sentía lo que el humano sentía, pero aún más intensamente.

Se maravilló entonces con la desesperanza, con el conocimiento: saber y no saber, sentir y no sentir. Ahora comprendía un poco el porqué de aquella actitud evasiva que Sasuke siempre solía tener. ¿Cómo confiar cuando estás tan expuesto? ¿Cómo aceptar cuando la tela de la realidad es como una niebla?

-Sasuke...

-Sé como yo...- susurró el pelinegro paseando sus manos por el rostro del rubio, grabando en su mente y su memoria cada ángulo, cada imperfección, cada parte de las delicadas y ahora apuestas facciones. Tanto tiempo había deseado tocarle y poder definir sus rasgos, saber cómo era, qué clase de rostro tenía, y ahora finalmente podía hacerlo- Siente como yo...- los labios eran delgados y suaves, las mejillas tenían extrañas marcas, tres a cada lado. En su imaginación Sasuke pensó en un zorro, un zorro destructor capaz de acabar con ciudades enteras y tal vez eso era. Tal vez Naruto era un zorro encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño, de un hombre, de un vampiro- Observa como yo...- con la yema de sus dedos descendió por la barbilla, el cuello, sus dedos se adentraron a los caminos prohibidos y ni siquiera la tela de la camisa pudo detener su toque. La piel era suave, fría, y quería seguir tocando... Tenía un cuerpo trabajado, moldeado por el ejercicio, y el amplio pecho que subía y bajaba con cada respiración- Eres hermoso...

A estas últimas palabras le acompañó un delatador sonrojo.

Era bellísimo...

Y siguió tocando porque lo necesitaba. Ansiaba saber qué otros secretos encontraría en los recovecos más ocultos de su piel. Con parsimonia total desató uno a uno los botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto la piel pálida que brillaba. Con las manos extendidas recorrió el plano abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre y descubrió, no sin un secreto placer y una pequeña vergüenza, el miembro excitado de su acompañante.

Sonrió con su conocida socarronería.

-Naruto- susurró en su oído mientras movía su mano cadenciosamente sobre la despierta erección del rubio, quien apenas pudo morderse los labios y apretar su agarre en las caderas del otro-. Yo también he deseado esto...

-Sasuke...- la voz le salió débil, perdida entre un murmullo y una exclamación.

Se mordió los labios cuando los largos dedos de pianista se cerraron sobre su erguido miembro y acariciaron con parsimonia. Muchas veces antes había imaginado aquello. Que el peso mortal sobre sus piernas lo guiaba a la locura y él podía poseerlo incontables veces. Ah, se sentía tan bien que casi no podía contenerse. Y el corazón de Sasuke lo invitaba, y su lengua húmeda y caliente viajaba por su oído, produciéndole muchísimos escalofríos. Aún llevaba la venda sobre los ojos, lo cual hacía las sensaciones más intensas, y su espalda se arqueó cuando un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo y la mano del pelinegro recorrió la base de su sexo y acarició sus testículos.

-Naruto- le llamó con grave voz sensual, maravillado al saberse con tanto poder sobre el rubio que se retorcía ante sus caricias.

Su miembro también dolía de lo excitado que estaba. No podía sino reprimirse al escuchar los ahogados gemidos de su pareja y la forma en que su voz parecía pedir por más cuando, en realidad, trataba de contenerse al máximo, sintiendo que tal vez el orgullo estaba en juego, o la masculinidad.

-Te deseo- repitió el pelinegro besando con voracidad los fríos labios del inmortal. Y no mentía. Lo deseaba tanto, desde que su voz se había colado en sus sueños y había comenzado a atormentarlo, con una presencia hecha de sombras pero que amenazaba profundamente.

Y ahora le tenía allí.

Justo donde quería, derritiéndose entre sus manos.

Sí, Sasuke era confiado y sabía que Naruto moriría por él si tan sólo se lo hubiese pedido. Pero subestimar a un vampiro es de tontos, eso lo supo el pelinegro cuando sintió las fuertes manos que lo lanzaban sobre la mullida cama y le arrancaban la ropa con desesperación.

-N-Naruto, espera...

-No me...- el rubio besó sus labios con pasión extrema- no me puedes pedir que...- descendió por el cuello depositando húmedos besos cargados de amor hasta llegar al amplio pecho blanco- que espere- con su sonrosada lengua acarició uno de los erectos pezones, haciendo que Sasuke cerrara los ojos inconscientemente.

Su piel parecía brillar febrilmente ante los toques que nunca antes nadie había depositado en él. Y había en todo el suceso una especie de hechizo, Naruto se sentía tocar el mismo cielo, por momentos, cuando la piel de Sasuke, cremosa y pálida, enrojecía ante sus besos tan mortales. No podía soportarlo más. Mucho mejor, no _quería_ seguir esperando. ¡Era ese el momento! Su propia excitación se apretijaba ya contra sus pantalones, y el pensamiento de que _finalmente_ le tendría para sí, a ese hermoso mortal por el cual daría hasta la vida...

Le besó una y otra vez, hasta que los labios hinchados le pidieron que parase porque también Sasuke quería tocarlo, y sentirlo y saborearlo. Con sus ojos negros y en penumbras parecía decir: también eres mío. Y lo era. También Sasuke se desesperaba, ¡claro que sí! Toda una vida en las sombras, con los vagos recuerdos de un mundo que le había dado la espalda a la menor oportunidad, no podía sino perder la calma y el control. ¡Ansiaba tanto todo eso! Quería ser como Naruto, y tener su fuerza, su poder. Quería dejar de lado la soledad, la fragilidad que indudablemente le había sometido tantos años. No le importaba el mundo o nada más, simplemente quería dejar de depender de otros, de la bondad de Lee, del deseo de protección de Naruto, simplemente valerse por sí mismo. Eso quería...

-¡Hazlo ya!- exclamó, completamente desnudo, temblando levemente.

-Espera, debo advertirte algo- susurró Naruto, conteniéndose al máximo, también él luego de haber descartado su ropa. Su piel dorada parecía relucir, como si se tratara de un rayito de sol en aquella oscura habitación.

Pero Sasuke no quería escuchar. No lo _necesitaba._

-No me interesa, hazlo de una vez- ordenó contoneando cadenciosa y sensualmente las caderas.

-¡Demonios Sasuke! ¡Deja de moverte así!-le detuvo el vampiro, perturbado por la erótica visión frente a él; pero no podía hacer lo que tenía planeado sin avisarle antes de los muchos riesgos que correría- No quiero... no quiero que te arrepientas de lo que vamos a hacer.

-Y no voy a arrepentirme- le aseguró el pelinegro, más que convencido de que, perdiera lo que perdiera, no sería nada comparado con lo que ganaría.

Pero había tantas dudas en el vampiro...

-¿Cómo lo puedes estar tan seguro?- inquirió, acercando su rostro al de Sasuke, perdiéndose en las pupilas que parecían observar a través de él cuando en realidad no podía ver ni a un palmo de narices.

-Sabes perfectamente que nunca me retracto de mis palabras, y estás consciente de que deseo esto en la misma medida que tú.

-Entonces... entonces escúchame Sasuke, porque una vez que empecemos no podré parar.

Un pequeño e ínfimo momento de silencio, y el mortal supo que lo que vendría a continuación sería el comienzo de una caída que nadie podría detener. Y no quería que parase. No quería detenerse nunca, por más doloroso que fuese el final. Porque sencillamente estaba harto. Harto de todas las situaciones que habían definido su existencia; harto de perder una parte de sí con cada día que pasaba; harto de fingir que no le importaba estar ciego cuando simplemente odiaba a la vida misma por haberle condenado de semejante manera; y más que nada, estaba harto de depender siempre de Lee para no caer en la desesperación. ¡Porque en el fondo seguía igual que siempre! Odiando cada segundo que permanecía con vida, deseando que alguien acabara con todo eso. ¡Y ahí estaba Naruto! El vampiro, el inmortal, el condenado que iba a _salvarlo_...

-Son sólo tres minutos, Sasuke...- comenzó el vampiro, su voz de pronto profunda, grave, un tanto macabra- lo que toma hacerte un inmortal como yo. Tres Minutos Sagrados -pensó con suma ironía, recordando por momentos el instante en que Gaara le dijera esas mismas palabras- en los cuales tu alma vaga a tu pasado y te muestra de forma torturante cada una de las imágenes que más te duelen. Cuando eso pase, aférrate a mí, Sasuke. Aférrate a mi alma y a mi cuerpo. Porque si no lo haces te perderé, y tu alma vagará por quién sabe qué sitio y tu cuerpo no será más que un cascarón vacío, sin vida. ¿Estás dispuesto entonces? Luego de saber esto, ¿aún me permitirás hacerlo?

Sus últimas palabras sonaron amargas, casi dolorosas. El simple pensamiento de que Sasuke no pudiera lograrlo, que no pudiera abandonar su pasado, ¡era demasiado para él! Y entonces...

Entonces sonrió.

Una sonrisa arrogante y decidida, y dijo:

-¿Qué estás esperando, dobe?

Sintió la seguridad bullir dentro de él, asimismo el deseo volvió a nublar su mente. Se lanzó a besar sus labios, y su miembro erecto rozó el otro. Ambos soltaron un largo gemido, Sasuke arqueó la espalda y Naruto le vio como la cosa más hermosa del universo. Y finalmente iba a ser suya.

Lo tomó delicada pero firmemente de los brazos. Le besó el pálido cuello, sintiendo la piel erizarse.

-Prepárate, Sasuke- avisó.

Sus largos colmillos acariciaro la piel tan frágil, con las venas que relucían como si fuesen hilos de luna. Sintió, junto al deseo y la excitación, el hambre voraz que le consumía. Tembló visiblemente, le besó la mejilla, derramó dos finas lágrimas de sangre, y le mordió el cuello con fuerza. Sus ojos brillaron, se encendieron, cuando de Sasuke brotó un gutural gemido de dolor y se aferró a su espalda como si la vida entera se le fuese en ello.

Dolía, muchísimo más de lo que Sasuke había pensado en un comienzo. Pero ni siquiera este pequeño sufrimiento pudo sobrepasar el placer que lo recorrió cuando, de una certera y profunda embestida, Naruto entró en él, robándole la respiración. De pronto era mejor que todo, que cualquier cosa, cuando el rubio inmortal salió de él para luego entrar aún más profundamente. Y había entonces mucho más que eso. Más que el frenético movimiento de ambos que hacía a Sasuke arquear la espalda y sus labios proferir sugerentes gemidos y jadeos. Era de pronto, en aquel momento, cuando todo el mundo parecía hacerse pequeñito, como si no contuviera ningún secreto. Y entre sus manos tenía una masa cálida que le inundaba las entrañas, cada partícula de su ser.

Entre ellos había un lazo, Sasuke pudo sentirlo cuando Naruto succionó con más ansias y la sangre de pronto fluía, casi graciosa, diluyendo sus fuerzas con el placer. Su propio corazón parecía estremecerse, cuando Naruto y él era un mismo ser. Pudo verlo, en aquel instante, lo que era ese chico de pdoeres sobrenaturales. Contempló, como un flash en un segundo, algo de lo que había sido su pasado hace ya tantos años. Allí había estado una aldea que le temía, un pelirrojo que le había arrebatado todo y que, de la misma forma, el había otorgado un mal mayor pero que barría con cada uno de sus antiguos pesares.  
_  
Eso era lo que Sasuke buscaba, lo que estaba obteniendo._

-¡Naruto!- gimió cuando el rubio golpeó su próstata.

De pronto era como si su vista se empañara.

Le sintió entrar y salir a una velocidad increíble. El placer resultaba demasiado grande e imposible de controlar. Sus gemidos se hicieron más sonoros, al igual que los del vampiro, quien le mantenía siempre tomado de las caderas, embistiéndole tan profundamente que eran como un sólo ser. Se estaban fundiendo...  
_  
Eso era lo que Naruto ansiaba, lo que estaba consiguiendo._

Le penetró más fuertemente, gritó su nombre cuando el éxtasis se hizo incontenible e indetenible. Allí estaba... el sabor de Sasuke, el aroma de Sasuke, el sudor de Sasuke, y la voz de Sasuke, cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó de pronto y no pudo evitar gemir su nombre mientras se corría sobre su propio abdomen. ¡La visión era demasiado maravillosa! El rostro del pelinegro lucía demasiado apuesto, con las mejillas sonrojadas, las hebras de cabello húmedas; demasiado excitante. Siguió embistiéndolo, bebiendo de él, hasta el momento en que el corazón de Sasuke y el suyo eran uno solo.

Aún no acababan.

Ahora venía la parte más difícil, cuando la muerte de Sasuke se encontraba tan cerca.

Se separó apenas un poco. Le miró, con adoración. Acarició un lado de su rostro, aún dentro de él. Con una de sus afiladas uñas hizo un corte en su propio cuello, pequeño pero profundo, y acercó la herida a los entreabiertos labios de Sasuke.

-Bebé- le instó.

Y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, el pelinegro sintió la sangre vampírica inundarle el paladar.

Ahora sí, no había vuelta atrás.

Se aferró a la herida que sangraba, sintiendo que sus propias fuerzas se consumían y renovaban con vigor absoluto. El sabor era particular, no podría definirlo con palabras, pero se sentía como vino dulce, ansiado, esperado... Abrió los ojos levemente, pero una mata de pelo rubio le obstruyó la visión. Perdía el conocimiento, poco a poco. Antes de darse cuenta estaba llorando. Lloró en silencio, cuando el dolor en su pecho pasó de ser un débil aunque insistente punto a convertirse en una ardiente llama devoradora.

Allí estaba, entonces, el recuerdo.

Cuando todo se volvió oscuridad y el dolor en su corazón se hizo intolerable.

De fondo escuchó los leves latidos del corazón de Naruto.

Y su voz, que parecía susurrar...

_"Regresa..."_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	10. Su Pasado

**N/A:** Hi hi! Acá está el siguiente capítulo! No estaba muy inspirada cuando lo escribí, así que gomen de antemano! XO Pero para pasar al siguiente capi tenía que escribir esto jeje así que pues, espero que lo disfruten! Por cierto! Muchisimas gracias a **Ginya **por su review, me hizo muy feliz! n3n

* * *

******Capítulo 9: Su Pasado  
**

* * *

La casa era grande, acogedora, poseía un jardín lleno de hortensias y lilas. En las noches de verano, el árbol de roble se iluminaba de forma mágica, como si un cuento de hadas se llevara a cabo en sus hojas. Y a Sasuke le gustaba saltar por sobre las piedras del patio y jugar a cazar luciérnagas. Pero, por sobretodo, amaba contemplar el claro cielo que siempre estaba despejado en aquella parte de la casa, como si las nubes no se atrevieran a aparecer.

Sí, era todo como en los cuentos.

Hasta aquella noche...

No supo por qué se había levantado, si había sido por el calor o por los susurros que se colaron a su habitación, despertándole. Él había dirigido sus pies descalzos por el corredor, sintiendo como si una presencia lo llamara. Era todo muy misterioso, desde las cortinas que se movían con parsimonia hasta el canto de las cigarras en el exterior. Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta entreabierta que daba a la cocina. Asomó sus ojos negros por la pequeña abertura y contempló el rostro congestionado de su madre.

-Mamá...- susurró con voz imperceptible mientras se mordía los labios.

Porque allí, apoyada débilmente sobre la mesa de cristal, estaba su madre, quien lloraba saladas lágrimas y se tomaba de los cabellos como si de este modo pudiese evitar caer en la desesperación. Del otro lado de la cocina, caminando de un lado a otro, estaba su padre, quien lucía igual de perturbado que su esposa. Los gemidos lastimeros de la mujer se sentían como terribles lamentos, y murmuraba en voz baja cosas que Sasuke no pudo comprender.

Ella tenía el cabello muy negro y muy espeso, como una jungla llena de hebras azabaches donde perder los dedos, y siempre lo llevaba perfectamente peinado. Esa noche, sin embargo, toda su hermosa melena caía a ambos lados de su rostro como cascadas desordenadas que se derramaran sobre sus hombros. Estaba hermosa, la madre más hermosa, pero la tristeza en sus delicadas facciones parecía arruinar toda su beldad sobrenatural. Llevaba en las manos la misma pulsera de perlas blancas que no se quitara desde el funeral de su abuelo, y sus mejillas enrojecidas resplandecían en medio de la noche.

-Cálmate, por favor- dijo el hombre acercándose un poco a ella.

Por primera vez Sasuke vio, en las fuertes y decididas facciones de su padre, un ápice de lo que era la desesperanza. Entonces entendió menos que nunca... ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su padre lucía así de pronto, como una de esas marionetas desprovistas de vida que asomaban en los aparadores de las tiendas?

De pronto, al ver allí a sus progenitores, tan tristes y desgarrados, un dolor también tangible se apoderó de su pecho. No supo por qué o en qué momento, pero las lágrimas descendieron por su rostro como si tuviesen vida propia.

-Madre- llamó quedamente mientras entraba a la pequeña cocina.

Nada más poner un paso dentro, los ojos brillantes de ambos adultos se posaron en él, mostrándose asustados.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- preguntó su madre mientras se limpiaba rápidamente el rostro húmedo.

Con pasos veloces se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y con sus delgadas manos limpió todo rastro de lágrimas en los ojos de su hijo. Sasuke se abrazó a ella, sin comprender qué sucedía. Y ella, con sus débiles fuerzas, lo cargó y lo llevó a la habitación, sintiendo el pequeño rostro enterrarse en su pecho.

Sasuke no lo supo en ese momento, que al alzar la vista débilmente y contemplar el difuminado rostro de su padre sería la última vez que le viera con vida. Pero no podía culparse al pequeño niño, después de todo él no tenía idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tan sólo se acurrucó entre los brazos de su madre y dejó que los latidos de su corazón calmaran el ambiente, como una canción de cuna.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del pequeño pelinegro, la hermosa madre lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cama, le calzó las medias y lo arropó con cariño. Suavemente depositó un beso en la lisa frente, y le miró un par de segundos. Y aunque tratara de mostrarse alegre, Sasuke pudo percibir que algo estaba mal. Su madre estaba actuando extraño, ¡la había visto llorar!

-Mamá- llamó quedamente cuando ella estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?- preguntó ella con ese tono comprensivo que le caracterizaba.

Sasuke tomó entre sus pequeñas manos, las suaves y arregladas de su madre.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen en la escuela?

La mujer guardó silencio, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su niño. Y al escuchar sus palabras un pequeño sollozo amenazó con brotar de su garganta. Pero no lo dejó escapar así como se encargó de encerrar de nueva cuenta las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos. Hubiese querido decir que era mentira, que las habladurías eran falsas y los rumores no eran más que eso. Pero no podía... La tristeza, la desolación, la soledad, de pronto todos aquellos sentimientos que nunca había conocido se volcaban sobre ella.

-Todo estará bien, cariño- aseguró con voz temblorosa mientras le acariciaba los rebeldes mechones de pelo negro, que esa noche poseían grandiosos reflejos azulados.

Sasuke hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Pero mamá, aún no me respondes.

Sí. Sin duda alguna, Sasuke era un niño muy listo, y ni siquiera las cariñosas atenciones de su madre podían hacerle olvidar aquellas palabras que había escuchado. ¿Sería cierto?

-¿Es verdad que nuestra familia está muriendo?

Y al decir esa palabra, _muriendo_, fue como si el mundo se derrumbara para ella. Tembló visiblemente y su rostro palideció de forma notable. Exhaló sonoramente, como si la vida entera abandonara su cuerpo, convirtiéndole en una muñeca, un precioso maniquí de porcelana y ojos oscuros, tan negros como los de Sasuke, como la misma noche. Sí, era tan cierto eso... La familia entera, masacrada sin razón alguna, sin ninguna pista para la policía. Simplemente aparecían, los cadáveres en todo el mundo, desangrados, algunos otros torturados e incluso desmembrados. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de maldición se había desencadenado sobre los Uchiha?

-Mamá...- insistió Sasuke con su débil y cantarina vocecita.

Ella alzó la mirada, y le contempló entonces, a esa cosita tierna de piel blanca y cabellos casi azulados. Era tan hermoso, toda una belleza. No merecía saber la verdad tan devastadora, tan inaguantable.

Negó levemente.

-No- mintió al tiempo que una fugaz sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios-, no es cierto, mi niño.

Sasuke pareció tranquilizarse, hipnotizado por el tono de su madre.

-¿Entonces por qué llorabas?

-Porque...- hizo una corta pausa, pensativa; no tenía sentido preocupar a su pequeño- porque hay cosas que los niños no deben saber.

El pelinegro hizo un puchero, pero dejó escapar una jovial carcajada cuando su madre le acarició los abundantes cabellos negros y le besó tiernamente la frente.

-Mi pequeño Sasuke, eres tan lindo e inocente- el niño le miró, sin comprender del todo el porqué del tono y las palabras de su madre-. Prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca te rendirás. Seguirás viviendo no importa el costo.

Sasuke centró su atención en ella, en su rostro una mueca incomprensible.

-No entiendo...

-Pero promételo, y cuando sea el momento comprenderás.

-Pero mami...

-Promételo, Sasuke, por favor- pidió casi con desesperación; nuevamente las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Sasuke se abstuvo de hacerle notar las húmedas y saladas gotas que le mojaban las mejillas.

-Lo prometo, mamá. Todo lo que dijiste, lo haré. Pero no quiero que te vayas, por favor.

Ella sonrió, triste y débilmente. Le besó de nueva cuenta el rostro, las mejillas, la frente, al nariz, el mentón, los labios.

-No me iré, nunca- terminó de taparle con la sábana-. Ahora duerme, cariño, mañana será un hermoso día.

Y Sasuke le vio marchar fuera del cuarto. Pero al verle partir algo dentro de él se había estremecido. ¿Qué querían decir las palabras de su madre? ¿Por qué decía esas cosas tan extrañas? No entendía nada, nada de nada. Se llevó una mano a la cara, sintiendo una extraña calidez allí donde se habían posado los labios de su madre. Era ella tan hermosa, tan amable y tan risueña. A Sasuke le encantaba el aroma de mamá, porque olía a flores y perfumes suaves que bañaban la casa. Y mamá siempre estaba ahí, cada vez que Sasuke se lastimaba en el jardín o se caía por el camino. Mamá nunca se enfadaba ni decía esas palabrotas que a veces abandonaban los labios de su padre cuando se enojaba.

Ella era...

Era como uno de esos ángeles que había leído en esos libros mágicos que contaban historias tan bonitas. A veces, muy de vez en cuando, Sasuke observaba atentamente su espalda, esperando que de un momento a otro aparecieran las hermosas alas blancas que tenían las imágenes de la Iglesia. Y algún día mamá se iría volando al cielo, pero le llevaría consigo. Le mostraría el sol de cerca, tan caliente, y le haría tocar las estrellas.

Sí, y lo abrazaría, y lo besaría, y...

Pensando en esto se quedó completamente dormido, con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

-Mamá...

**XxXxX**

Un trueno resonó afuera y, asustado, Sasuke abrió los ojos. Su corazón parecía querer dar la carrera de su vida, retumbando ruidosamente contra sus oídos. Estaba temblando, como una hoja en medio de una noche de lluvia; y le dolía también el pecho. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose enfermo. Se levantó de la cama y cuando sus pies descalzos hicieron contacto con el frío suelo se estremeció por completo. Llamó quedamente a su madre, pero tan sólo el silencio fue respuesta.

Abrazándose a sí mismo, en busca de una protección que parecía necesitar, se aventuró fuera de su cuarto, notando de inmediato la oscuridad que parecía dominarlo todo. Y a cada paso que daba era como si se internara aún más en las fauces de una bestia, y se transformaba todo en lo macabro, lo perturbador. Había algo extraño en la casa, y no tenía que ver con el embrujo del jardín. Allí había algo diferente, algo que...

-Papá...

Su corazón se detuvo, así como se detuvo su respiración e incluso el mismo tiempo hizo una pausa. Se mordió los labios, gruesas lágrimas descenciendo por sus mejillas. Allí, en aquel segundo, todo acabó para él.

-¡Papá!- gritó con voz aguda, corriendo en dirección a... a _aquello_.

Su propia respiración parecía superar cualquier otro sonido, y cuando por fine stuvo frente a lo que llamaba su atención, fue como si el mundo entero se derrumbara. ¡Era sangre! Tanta sangre que no podía resultar ser algo natural. Temblaba, jadeaba, tocó débilmente lo que parecía ser el cadáver de su padre. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Recordó las palabras que oyera con anterioridad.

_La familia está muriendo..._

¿Entonces eso era? ¿Eso era morir?

Lloraba copiosamente, su corazón sangrando ante la imagen de su padre. Tenía los ojos vacíos, y la piel pálida y el cabello que se humedecía de sangre. Un ardor insostenible se instaló en el estómago del pequeño. Iba a vomitar, pero no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para ello. Gritó. Gritó hasta que su garganta se secó y se abrazó a su progenitor, tan frío como el hielo. No hallaba qué hacer, ¿y dónde estaba mamá?

-¡Mamá!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Dónde estás?

Se abrazó a sí mismo, solitario, derrumbado.

-Te necesito- sollozó.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era por eso que mamá lloraba? ¿Porque sabía lo que iba a pasar? Entonces... ¿por qué le había mentido?

-Mamá...

Entonces escuchó algo.

No supo qué fue, pero de pronto había algo más. Alguien allí, detrás de aquella esquina, medio oculto en la oscuridad. Sasuke alzó la mirada turbia, un tanto nublada, y su corazón palpitó con fuerza. ¿Sería posible? ¿Su madre? Usando todas sus fuerzas, que fallaban a veces por el dolor, trató de acercarse, lentamente, sin hacer el menor ruido, a ese lugar. Había alguien... Y de pronto...

De pronto todo acabó.

¡Porque allí estaba mamá! Y ella... ella...

Le miraba, le suplicaba con sus cristalinos ojos anegados en lágrimas, como diciendo: "¡Márchate! ¡Huye, Sasuke! ¡Huye pronto!" ¿Pero cómo le pedía que se fuera? Su madre estaba allí, en las garras de aquel hombre que le succionaba el cuello con perversa malicia, robándole el color de su piel, el rubor de sus mejillas, los latidos de su corazón.

-¡¡Madre!!- exclamó Sasuke, lanzándose en dirección de aquel monstruo quien, divertido, le observaba de forma silenciosa.

El niño se acercó a toda velocidad, dispuesto a recuperar a su madre. Y ella lloró y siguió llorando aún cuando no había vida en su cuerpo ni sangre en sus venas; cuando cayó al suelo, inerte, y aquel vampiro sonrió diabólicamente. Contempló al pequeño cuyos ojos observaban con horror lo que era el cadáver de la mujer, y casi pudo ser capaz de sentir sus sueños quebrarse.

-¡La mataste!- chilló Sasuke, enfurecido, con su pequeño cuerpecito ardiendo de rabia y dolor.

El asesino de su madre le miraba, complacido por las reacciones que obtenía.

Susurró: "Es perfecto..." y fijó sus ojos en el pequeño pelinegro quien, con los puños al aire, corría en su dirección en busca de una venganza. ¡Había matado a su madre! ¡Frente a sus ojos!

Llorando aún más fuertemente se lanzó a golpearle. Y entonces todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo. Durante un momento había estado allí aquella sombra, al siguiente instante Sasuke se hallaba contra la pared, con el dolor derramándose sobre sus miembros. Su cabeza se había incrustado, se había partido, se había abierto... Todo se hizo borroso, el respirar difícil, y entonces lo supo... _Estaba muriendo_.

Pero estaba bien.

Estaba bien morir si iba a volver a sus padres, si iba a recuperar a su madre.

Estaba bien...

Pero no; no murió en ese momento. Porque cuando todo parecía lucir muy perdido, sin nada de esperanza, había escuchado aquella voz, suave aunque preocupada, y aquellas delicadas manos que le acariciaban el rostro, haciendo a un lado sus hebras de cabello.

-Despierta, por favor...- susurraba.

Era la voz de su madre. Su madre le llamaba...

"Mamá... por favor... quiero ir contigo."

-Despierta, Sasuke, tienes que despertar- le instaba, con su tono preocupado, siempre amoroso.

"No quiero... no quiero vivir solo, mamá. No puedo cumplir la promesa, no puedo..."

Pero ella seguía repitiendo, como una letanía, que despertara. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué despertar si ya todo estaba perdido? ¡No quería volver! ¡No _iba_ a volver! Quería morir, como papá y como mamá, y estar todos juntos de nuevo y no tener que sufrir nunca más. ¿Es que acaso no podía entenderlo? Y entonces... entonces ya no era su madre. Sí, era un tono protector y cariñoso, pero no era _ella_. Esta vez, esta voz, sonaba imperativa, casi clínica.

-Abre los ojos, Sasuke, necesitamos que lo hagas.

Su tono era tan fuerte como el de papá.

Y Sasuke quiso abrir los ojos, ¡y decirle que le dejara en paz!

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta...

-Abre los ojos... Sasuke...

_Los tengo abiertos... ¡Ya los abrí!_

Lo invadió la desesperación. Un sentimiento como de ahogamiento le estrangulaba la garganta. Abría los ojos al máximo, escuchaba esa lejana voz, ¡pero no podía ver! ¡No podía! Todo estaba oscuro; una oscuridad profunda, devastadora. ¡Estaba ciego! Lo comprendió tan pronto que todo carecó de significado en ese instante. Y aquella voz, entonces, también lo entendió.

-Pobre niño- dijo en un susurro, pero Sasuke ya no le escuchaba. Procuraba abrazarse a sí mismo, lamentarse en silencio, ¡dolía tanto!

Su mundo entero, su futuro, su vida, ¡ya no había nada! ¡No podía ver! ¡No tenía a sus padres! ¡¡Estaba solo!!

-¡No lo estás!- gritaron- ¡Abre los ojos, Sasuke, maldita sea!

-Naruto...

**XxXxX**

Casi desesperado, ¡así se encontraba! Sasuke se movía demasiado, su rostro se contraía, se mordía los labios, ¡lloraba! ¡No pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que gritarlo! Lo asió de ambos brazos y lo removió de un lado a otro. ¿Y si no regresaba? No podía ni pensar en eso. Todo su ser se estremecía ante el pensamiento de poder perderle. ¡Porque no podía perderlo! ¡No a su Sasuke!

-¡Abre los ojos de una vez!- gritó fuertemente- ¡Despierta!

"Si no despiertas moriré..."

Fue entonces cuando, poco a poco, los ojos negros comenzaron a abrirse. La luz de sus pupilas era como una marca que guiara a Naruto, que guiara sus sentimientos, su corazón, su vida misma. Contenida la respiración y hasta el movimiento, Sasuke le observó, y de verdad le estaba viendo. El rubio vampiro cari podría haber llorado cuando la vio acomodarse uno de los mechones negros detrás de la oreja.

Y cuando sonrió, fue la gloria.

-Estoy despierto...

**XxXxX**

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, en una sala de hospital llena de gritos y malas sensaciones, el vampiro se lanzó sobre su insospechada presa, con el odio latente en sus pupilas y las garras como letales armas de destrucción. Se notaba, entonces, todo tan distante e irreal...

-¡Kakashi!- gritó Gai con los ojos abiertos de espanto.

En un momento estaba Kakashi, con el hermoso pelo plateado y la actitud resuelta, y al siguiente segundo aparecía ese extraño pelirrojo y...

-G-Gaara- intentó llamarle el vampiro sintiendo crujir los huesos, consciente de que el peligroso inmortal le partiría el cuello con facilidad.

Aún con ambas manos trató de apartarle, alejarlo de sí, ¡hasta pudo escuchar el grito desesperado de Gai cuando intentó acercarse!

¡No!

Gaara le alejó de un certero manotón y el cuerpo de Gai fue a dar contra la dura pared, rompiéndose un par de huesos. ¡Basta!

Pero Gaara no se detendría, ¡no hasta hacerle pagar! Todo su ser clamaba por aquella venganza, aquel ajuste de cuentas. Lo merecía, ese maldito vampiro, ¡a su Lee! ¡Había tocado a su Lee! Sus ojos brillaron con fiereza al tiempo que cerraba con más fuerza sus garras, sintiendo las uñas del peliplateado incrustarse en su rostro, en sus manos. Pero no había en su cabeza otro pensamiento más que el de matarle. Asesinarle sin piedad, a ély luego a su amante. Iría a buscarle, a aquel demonio con ojos de ángel. Pero primero debía acabar aquí, sí.

Casi podía sentirlo, el momento, verlo correr frente a sus ojos, cuando el delgado cuello cediera y la sangre brotara a montones. Sangre sucia, poderosa, revitalizante, pero infinitamente odiada. Incluso podía imaginar la poderosa sensación al acabar con su vida, el placer escurriéndose por cada célula, ¡hace tanto tiempo que no mataba de esta forma! ¡Hace tantos años que sus manos no se manchaban de sangre! ¡Tantos siglos sin destruir a un inmortal como él! Casi, casi perdía el control, desviándose de su venganza. Era matarlo por Lee, no por el placer al asesinar, al arrancar su último suspiro.

¡Tan sólo un poco más y la cabeza rodaría! ¡Como la de un muñeco!

¡Muere!

Muere_Muere_Muere_Muere_¡Muere!

Un poco más, matarlo, acabarlo, ¡maldito vampiro!

Pero entonces...

Entonces creyó que lo mataría. ¡Ya estaba muerto!

-¡Basta!

No quería detenerse, ¿pero cómo continuar si esas delicadas manos tomaban su rostro?

Volteó a enfrentarle, la mirada enloquecida y los ojos inyectados en sangre, entonces... entonces palideció, la furia apagándose lentamente al contemplarle. ¿Por qué?

-Gaara, por favor- le llamó Lee con voz débil, tratando de no demostrar el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Porque ese era... eso era un monstruo. Gaara, su pelirrojo, su vampiro, era un asesino, y sus manos eran como zarpas y sus dientes filosos como los de un depredador.

El inmortal dejó de hacer fuerza pero no soltó a su presa. En ese instante no podía pensar en el vampiro que se retorcía entre sus manos. Lo único que ocupaba su cabeza eran los ojos negros, atrayentes, y su temor y valentía. Casi pudo ver, en su frente, las palabras que lo condenaban, que lo llamaban 'Monstruo'. Entonces... entonces no entendió nada, y se sintió perdido, abandonado ante aquel hermoso rostro que le miraba con tanto miedo.Y no, no quería que le temiese, porque lo adoraba, de verdad, ¡no podía soportarlo!

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz herida, delicada, pesarosa.

-Por favor- pidió Lee una vez más mientras acercaba ambos rostros, sus ojos empañándose de lágrimas al sentir la piel fría como la de un muerto, al mismo tiempo sintiéndose debilitado por su condición, por la pérdida de sangre anterior-. No lo mates.

-¿Pero por qué?- replicó el pelirrojo soltando una de sus manos y enredándola en la delgada cintura del mortal mientras besaba lentamente las pálidas mejillas.

-No lo mates.

-Pero él...

-Por favor.

Gaara se mordió los labios con rabia, hasta hacerlos sangrar y sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Volteó el rostro en dirección a Kakashi, quien le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, sin entender lo que ocurría entre aquellos dos. Pero lo importante era que... estaba a salvo.

-Agradece a su buen corazón, Kakashi- susurró Gaara con voz venenosa mientras le perforaba con la mirada, sus frías gemas resplandeciendo pero el deseo de sangre esfumándose, el demonio volviendo a su guarida, el asesino regresando a su lugar oscuro.

Una última presión sobre la frágil carne y el inmortal dejó ir a su víctima.

Kakashi tosió un par de veces y le miró, seriamente, porque las cosas no eran un juego; porque Gaara podía decidir matarlo en otra ocasión, cuando saliera del hospital, cuando el humano no le estuviese viendo. Entonces se preguntaba... ¿qué tan fuerte era el poder de aquel? Esa era la primera vez queKakashi había visto a Gaara detenerse, al Asesino del Desierto que no perdona. Sus ojos se dirigieron al humano en cuestión que aún permanecía entre los brazos del vampiro. ¿Qué tan fuerte era? ¿Como era posible que fuese capaz de detener aGaara tan sólo con una petición? Algo en este hecho lo asustó y, al mismo tiempo, lo complació.

Resultaba tremendamente sorprendente que la fuerza de alguien como Gaara fuese capaz de convertirse en nada con tan sólo un susurro. Entonces lo supo, que aquel ser humano era peligroso. Aquel humano era diferente si podía controlar loincontrolable, domar lo indomable.

Por su parte, Lee entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo las fuerzas abandonándole, inconsciente del hechizo que el vampiro lanzaba sobre él. Miró aGaara una vez más, con los ojos turbios, y sus manos recorrieron una última vez las apuestas facciones.

En cada caricia parecía decir: gracias.

-Gaara...

-Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a mi residencia- interrumpió Gaara entrando a la habitación de Lee, con su cuerpo inconsciente en brazos.

El peliplateado soltó un suspiro y apenas pudo ver a los doctores acercarse antes de perderse a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en Gai, quien yacía dolorido en el suelo y aún sin comprender lo ocurrido.

Y, cuando los médicos entraron a la habitación de Lee, tan sólo la ventana abierta les dio la bienvenida.

**XxXxX**

La luna se vio hermosa cuando él asomó la cabeza por la única ventana que poseía su habitación. Bajo la luz de las velas, las sombras adquirían cierto nuevo matiz, ciertos nuevos secretos.Y cada figura que se movía le hablaba a él personalmente, le contaba anécdotas y sueños pasados. El miedo había quedado atrás, hace tanto tiempo, cuando creyó enloquecer, cuando el dolor atenazaba su cabeza. Ahora había entendimiento y pequeñas risas tras sobrias paredes decoradas, y visiones escabrosas que habían empezado a divertirlo y abstraerlo de su realidad.

-La bestia se acerca- murmuró reprimiendo una pequeña carcajada.

Se alejó de la ventana y se lanzó sobre la cama, de cara al techo negro y lleno de puntitos luminosos que asemejaban a un cielo estrellado.

-El pequeño Lee clama por su vida sin saber que ha dejado de pertenecerle... desde hace tiempo.

Al pensar en él, el ambiente se torna extraño, demasiado serio, porque las sombras están preocupadas. Cuando menciona a Lee, las sombras enloqueceny lanzan gritos que le provocan jaquecas. ¿Qué se supone que haga? De vez en cuando quiere desaparecer y lanzar todo al demonio, pero sabe que apenas cierre los ojos las visiones regresarán, y las épocas pasadas junto a los asesinatos que nadie sabe quién cometió.

-¿Salvarlo?- pregunta a una de las niñas que le espía desde el borde de la cama- Ya nadie puede salvarlo.

Lanzan un grito.

-¡No puedo salvarlo!- manotea, frustrado, para luego cerrar los ojos y suspirar- Me acercaré a él. _Trataré _de advertirle, aunque no creo que sea de mucha utilidad.

Una mano bondadosa acaricia sus cabellos castaños, complacida. Siempre se muestran cariñosos cuando él accede a seguir sus órdenes, pero aKankuro no le gusta ser una marioneta aunque, de vez en cuando, la emoción vale la pena.

Sí, definitivamente lo vale cuando puede hacer esos increíbles viajes. Sobretodo cuando es plenamente consciente de que todo depende de él, de que entre esas sombras hay _alguien _que siempre está. Alguien que le observa dormir y vela sus sueños. Alguien que, en su oído, susurra:

-Descansa, amor. Hazlo ahora que puedes...

**XxXxX**

-Es todo tan diferente...- murmuró Sasuke mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos del rubio, su mirada perdida en las ventanas abiertas que le ofrecían una vista espectacular de lo que era el oscuro manto nocturno- Es como si hubiese estado dormido mucho tiempo...- mencionó.

Y Naruto fue perfectamente capaz de entenderle.

Sí, justamente eso: dormido. Inconsciente de un mundo lleno de fantasías, de colores inimaginables, de sensaciones indescriptibles... Lo apretó contra su pecho, notando el silencio que los separaba pero el lazo de sangre que los unía. Ahora que eran padre e hijo, amantes de las sombras, los pensamientos de Sasuke estaban vedados para él. En cambio, tenía cosas aún mucho mejores. Poseía su corazón, su cuerpo, su esencia entera. Desvió la mirada a un costado, pensando en los lazos que lo unían a tantas otras personas. Furtivamente recordó a Gaara y su ser se estremeció.

-Naruto- suave y delicadamente, Sasuke tomó su barbilla y forzó la entristecida mirada sobre él. Sus ojos negros parecían devorarlo todo, como si buscasen recuperar el tiempo perdido-, eres hermoso- aceptó, perdiéndose en las finas facciones, los ojos de un color azul brillante, las hebras de divino pelo rubio; como un ángel-. Gracias.

El rubio negó imperceptiblemente.

-No me agradezcas aún- porque aún faltaba la parte más difícil; cuidadosamente se apartó de Sasuke; se movió, como un felino, en dirección al baño; antes de perderse en el pequeño lugarcito, añadió:-. Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos. Aún debes alimentarte...

-¿Alimentarme?- inquirió Sasuke, de pronto entendiendo.

Alimentarse...

-Los humanos serán mi alimento- susurró, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Y en ese momento, podría haber llorado en silencio. Pero tan sólo aceptó su nueva inmortalidad, se levantó de la cama y dejó que la bestia se apoderara de él.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	11. La Locura anda cerca

**N/A:** Jo! No queria hacer un capi tan corto, pero ni modo ;o; Así salió! De todos modos espero que disfruten con la lectura n3n

* * *

******Capítulo 10: La Locura anda cerca  
**

* * *

Llegaron a la casona oscura. Esta vez ningún ruido podía destruir la apacible calma. Todo esto y, sin embargo, Kakashi se movió nervioso por entre los caros sillones. Su corazón palpitaba violentamente dentro de su pecho, como si padeciera el embrujo de un presentimiento. Muy en el fondo, o tal vez no tanto, intuía que sus palabras y acciones, esa noche, definirían si seguía con vida o no. Dependía de Gaara, principalmente, el peligroso inmortal que se paseaba, cual bestia enjaulada, batallando contra los sanguinarios sentimientos que buscaban dominar sus acciones.

Pero no podía.

Gaara sabía que no le estaba permitido tocar a Kakashi. Claro que decir "permitido" sería una equivocación. Nada ni dadie podía prohibirle algo a Gaara. Pero Lee... le había pedido que le salvara la vida, ¡prácticamente había abogado por él! Y esto era algo que no terminaba de entender, asimismo no podía caber en su cabeza el hecho de que una persona pudiese perdonar con tanta soltura, con tanta facilidad.

-Toma asiento- dijo muy a regañadientes, tratando de contener la infinita furia al ver a Kakashi hacer lo que le ordenaba.

Se sentó sobre el hermoso sofá de cuero y sus cabellos plateados brillaron con magnificencia.

Le miró entonces fijamente, sus ojos azules perturbadores que resplandecían en la penumbra de su propia sombra. Le osbervó, como se observa a un condenado a muerte que sabe que su sentencia está cerca. Le miró, como queriendo devorar su alma, o encontrar hasta lo más profundo, allá donde yacen los secretos y las palabras ocultas. Pero, por sobretodo, le perforó con sus perlas como vidrios, duras como diamantes y filosas como espadas.

Allí, si Kakashi se atrevía a dar un paso en falso, caería definitivamente al abismo de su presencia, y nada ni nadie podría salvarle de la condena verdaderamente eterna; esa que Gaara preparaba especialmente para aquellos desafortunados seres que tentaran su mísera suerte.

Pero esto no era algo que Kakashi tenía pensado hacer. En cambio, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre su asiento, tratando de que la presencia del pelirrojo no resultara demasiado apabullante, cosa que parecía imposible cuando le contemplaba, inmóvil como una gárgola y con aquel mismo efecto escalofriante que poseían las antiguas iglesias que a menudo solía visitar. Tal vez ese era el encanto del vampiro inmortal, el que es verdaderamente viejo y no necesita de falsas leyendas que respalden su poder sin límites. Pero la pregunta era entonces, ¿de verdad que no tenía limitaciones?

Por más que trataba de convencerse de ello, sabía que la realidad distaba mucho de lo que el pelirrojo buscaba demostrar. Sí, era extremadamente fuerte, despiadado y cruel en su naturaleza, pero como un cuervo herido se alzaba frente a la tumba, en espera de una mano bondadosa en la cual descansar, una mirada de ojos puros los cuales picar y, al parecer, ya había encontrado al indicado.

¿Picaría también a ese joven de ojos negros?

-Más vale que tengas una buena razón que me convenza de que debo dejarte con vida- anunció el vampiro pelirrojo cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Kakashi casi pudo haber temblado ante el inminente peligro que se dejaba entrever en sus palabras; y su tono amenazante que parecía absorber su propio ser.

-De hecho sí la tengo- respondió de forma nerviosa, sonriendo levemente y sudando algunas gotitas de color carmesí.

Gaara le miró fijamente, alentándole a continuar.

-Es tu maestro- mencionó débilmente, temiendo que la pronunciación de ese nombre desencadenara la temible bestia que descansaba en el interior de Gaara.

¡Y casi pudo haber sido invadido por el pánico cuando vio las facciones de su rostro cambiar!

Era el terror, y el pánico sin precedentes, cuando estaba plenamente consciende de lo vetado que se encontraba aquel tema. Pero era su as bajo la manga, su última opción si al menos deseaba continuar con vida. Así que, arriesgado y decidido, decidió hacer su jugada. Jugó con sus dedos de forma mecánica, controlando hasta su respiración y reprimiendo un susto cuando el rostro de Gaara se figuró tan cerca del suyo, y él pudo ser capaz de ver el odio sin precedentes que generaba aquella mirada turquesa.

Estaba allí la aversión infinita, cuando Gaara se había jurado nunca más recordar a aquel vampiro que, en el pasado, hubiese de robarle todo, hasta el más ínfimo y mísero de sus deseos. Le había arrebatado su vida no una sino cientos de veces, incluso en aquel instante cuando aquel no era más que una sombra. Sin embargo, cual etéreo e inmortal, parecía susurrarle al oído, recordarle lo terrible que era, lo solos que se encontraban, lo fatal e irónico de la vida al hacerles miserables. Recordando, levemente, como un manto delicado, cuando estaba aquel antiguo maestro, aquel viejo amante, y todas las torturas, los sucesos...

-¡Cómo te atreves!- bramó el pelirrojo, recriminándole con la mirada.

¿Es que acaso Kakashi había perdido la cordura? Buscaba clemencia, ¿¡y se atrevía a mencionar a su creador!?

-¡Tientas tu suerte!- exclamó, tomándole por las solapas de la camisa almidonada. Y Kakashi tembló, reconociendo la muerte en sus orbes turbias.

-No lo entiendes, Gaara- musitó muy bajo, quedamente, de forma prudencial, obteniendo ese efecto macabro y perturbador que poseen las malas noticas, las más terribles catástrofes-. Es algo muy serio. Es tu maestro...

Gaara volvió a estremecerse, esta vez sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Qué hay con él?- demandó sin muchas fuerzas, derrotado ante el pensamiento que lo transportaba al pasado en cuestión de segundos.

_Hacía tanto que no pensaba en él._

-Está loco- mencionó Kakashi.

El pelirrojo se alejó de él, incrédulo, y le miró como diciendo: "dime algo que no sepa." Desde su sitio, un tanto más calmado, Kakashi carraspeó.

-No comprendes, ahora sí ha enloquecido de verdad- recordó el fugaz encuentro que tuviera con él, en aquella ciudad donde había conocido el horror y donde, al mismo tiempo, el Amor y la Pasión le esperaban con los brazos abiertos-. Está obsesionado contigo, Gaara; te busca en cada sitio. Vaga por el mundo, sin rumbo fijo, y a cada pelirrojo que encuentra lo seduce, lo convierte en vampiro y, cuando se da cuenta de que no eres tú, lo mata sin mayor recato. Dicen que está muy cerca, los rumores se han extendido. Los novicios lo consideran una bestia y han comenzado a circular leyendas, algunas de ellas tan estúpidas como escalofriantes. Hasta hacen apuestas sobre si te descubre o no.

Sus palabras, hipnotizantes, calaron hondo en Gaara. _Buscándole..._ ¿Cómo era posible eso? No, no podía ser verdad. Hacía siglos que le había dejado, abandonado prácticamente, ¿por qué iba a querer buscarlo ahora?

-Tonterías, no puede llegar a mí- trató de mentirse al respecto, aún a sabiendas de que el mismo pensamiento resultaba flagrantemente falso. Una tenue aunque molesta vocesilla clamaba desde las sombras: "te mientes; sabes que te encontrará; y cuando lo haga será el fin para todos..."

-_Claro_ que puede- rebatió Kakashi con decisión-, es tu maestro. Sabes que es el vampiro más viejo que existe; y te ama.

-No me ama- Gaara arrugó la expresión, contrariado ante aquella expresión tan deliberada e inconsciente. Le dolía siquiera el pensar en ello. Porque era mentira. _Él_ nunca le había amado, y Kakashi no tenía derecho de mencionar algo así. Porque en el fondo, aunque quisiera negarlo, seguía lastimando aquella única traición. El vampiro hizo el rostro a un lado, como los mártires, delicadamente contempló el suelo y sus palabras sonaron amargas como la hiel-. Nunca me amó. Tan sólo me deseaba. Quería hacerme su esclavo, su muñeco.

-Te adora, Gaara- recordó Kakashi-. Está loco por ti, _literalmente_.

-Basta- ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar-. Has dicho lo que necesitaba escuchar, ahora márchate.

Kakashi, tras un minuto de silencio, preguntó:

-¿Me dejarás ir?

-Antes de que cambie de opinión y me arrepienta, sí- hizo un gesto con su mano, despidiéndole-, largo de aquí.

-Gracias, Gaara- respondió, esperanzado, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida. Necesitaba abandonar ese sitio, lo antes posible, antes de que llegara la calamidad y lo atrapara, como tantas veces antes.

-No me agradezcas a mí- susurró Gaara al verle partir, su tono tenebroso y tenso.

Y al verse solo, nuevamente, agachó la mirada y se llevó una mano al pecho. Aún la noticia resonaba dentro de su mente, como si tratara de mentirse al respecto, negando la absoluta verdad tras aquellas palabras. Porque le estaba buscando...

Cuando huyó de él, siglos atrás, deseó nunca más volverle a ver. De verdad pensó que jamás le encontraría. Y sin embargo aquella noticia, de pronto le hacía sentirse expuesto, casi débil. ¿En quién podía confiar? ¿En qué brazos podía cobijarse? Estaba cansado, terriblemente agotado de huir del pasado, de esconderse como una alimaña, pero tampoco quería enfrentarle. Sabía que no podía, porque aún luego de todas las cosas que habían pasado, aún en su pecho permanecía encendida aquella débil llama que, tal vez no de cariño, simbolizaba la más absoluta adoración.

Suspiró en derrota.

Sus pies cansados y muertos lo llevaron hasta su cuarto. El pasillo se le hizo largo, estrecho, laberíntico. Alzó la mirada y encontró aquellos ojos eléctricos y brillantes. Vio el cabello siempre saludable, la piel dordada, la hermosa sonrisa. A su lado estaba, sin embargo, la otra presencia que había notado nada más llegar. Un hombre joven, no más que un niño, _un novicio_. Naruto le había convertido en vampiro, ¡sin su consentimiento!

Y aquel humano era altivo, engreído, le miraba con arrogancia, como si no supiera que frente a sus ojos tenía al inmortal más peligroso de todos.

-No, Sasuke- susurró Naruto en el oído del pelinegro, como leyendo los pensamientos del otro-. Él es Gaara.

Se acercó hasta estar a su altura, le tomó delicadamente los hombros y besó el kanji en su frente, aquel íntimo gesto que habían compartido desde tiempos inmemoriales. Todo esto lo contempló Sasuke en silencio, de pronto celoso, envidioso al no ser partícipe de aquella muestra de devoción. Pero cuando el rubio volvió a fijar en él su radiante mirada, todo lo demás quedó en el olvido.

-Le has convetido- mencionó Gaara lo obvio, sin recriminarle.

No tenía ánimos para pelear, aún a sabiendas de que a partir de ese momento perdería una de las cosas más valiosas que poseía.

Perdería a su Hijo de las Tinieblas, a su niño rubio de ojos azules.

-No tenía otra opción- se defendió Naruto de la acusación no hecha. Conocía a Gaara lo suficiente como para llegar a leer su pensamiento. Sabía que algo lo perturbaba y sabía también lo mucho que le dolía la situación. Porque Gaara se sentía herido...

-Por supuesto que la tenías, pero _querías_ hacerlo- hablaba de Sasuke como si no estuviese presente, como si no lo devorara con la mirada tratando de captar el hermoso tono de su piel tan blanca, o el extraño resplandor que despedían sus negras ojeras.

Naruto asintió, no pudiendo sostener una mentira. No podía engañarle a él, nunca a Gaara. Le amaba demasiado como para hacerle algo semejante.

-Debemos comprarle un ataúd- dijo el pelirrojo, con el tono de una máquina.

-Dormirá en el mío, conmigo- aclaró Naruto.

-No para siempre- replicó; y después dijo, de forma tajante:- Le compraremos uno.

El rubio, entonces, contempló la traición en sus ojos, y presintió que algo malo sucedía. Tenía que ver con Kakashi, por supuesto. Nada que viniera de él podía resultar bueno, porque el peliplata vivía en los caminos de la Pasión, era demasiado descuidado, ocasionaba demasiados problemas con los cuales no sabía lidiar. ¿Qué habría dicho a Gaara que le había puesto así, tan necesitado?

-Aléjale de mí- murmuró Gaara de pronto, su mirada escapando de la situación.

Sintiéndose ahogado, atrapado, sabía que lágrimas de sangre comenzarían a brotar de sus ojos.

_No encuentro una salida..._

-Gaara, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el rubio, preocupado como nunca antes. Recordó las crisis, los errores, y supo que esta vez era diferente.

-Su sed de sangre me abruma- mencionó a duras penas, como un pez fuera del agua o un animalejo que necesitara urgentemente de oxígeno; su cabeza parecía dar vueltas-. Aléjalo de mí.

En cambio de lo que pedía, Naruto le tomó de la cintura cuando casi lo sintió desfallecer, pero Gaara le apartó de un fuerte empujón.

-Haz que se alimente.

Su voz demandante llamó la atención de Sasuke. ¿Quién era el pelirrojo? Para él no era más que un apuesto joven, de apariencia delicada y de facciones fascinantemente hermosas, pero había algo más. ¿Era acaso porque también era un vampiro? Aún le costaba comprender lo que veía, lo que se presentaba ante él que durante años había estado en penumbras. De pronto esta oscuridad, que era más brillante que la claridad del sol...

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?

El pelirrojo guardó silencio, como una estatua, rebelde. No tenía necesidad de contestar, pero pareció derretirse cuando los brazos de Naruto se cirnieron a su alrededor, recordándole tiempos pasados, cuando eran sólo ellos dos.

-Le has hecho tu amante- su voz parecía condenarle; Naruto hundió el rostro en su cuello-. Extraño como eran las cosas antes de que él apareciera.

-También yo... antes de que Lee apareciera en tu vida- contraatacó el rubio, susurrando tenuemente en su oído.

Gaara se congeló en su sitio, recordando.

_Mi Lee..._

Por supuesto, todo se debía a él, ¿o no?

Se separó del rubio apenas lo suficiente. Muy cerca estaban, se dio cuenta, lo necesario como para besarle. Y acercó sus labios a los de Naruto, y le sumergió en un beso adictivo y especial, cargado de viejas y nubladas emociones de salvajismo y desesperación, cuando vagaban por el mundo bajo el manto del asesinato, la cordialidad de los extraños que resultaban víctimas. Eso era, la vieja sangre y el viejo Rito Oscuro, cuando no eran más que monstruos que vestían harapos y danzaban en la oscuridad, hacían el amor bajo la luz de la luna en los cementerios y organizaban apasionantes orgías que encendían hasta al más helado de los seres.

Todo eso compartieron, ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, atrapada entre los labios que se comunicaban entre sí. No supo porqué, pero en ese instante no sintió celos. Era como si allí fueran, padre e hijo, diciéndose adiós por última vez.

Y cuando se separaron no hubo más que silencio. Naruto, por un breve segundo, deseó tomar su mano, cuando le vio dar la media vuelta y escapar, y decirle que deseaba estar a su lado, recuperar las viejas costumbres, amarse como antaño. Pero sabía que aquello era imposible ya. No había, en ese presente, algún espacio para las viejas memorias. Allí, ahora, estaba Sasuke, su creación.

Le miró un par de sgeundos antes de sonreír.

-Bienvenido a tu nueva casa.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	12. Cafe y Queso Crema

**N/A:** Uish! Y yo que pense que este capitulo nunca saldria... Bueno, en realidad pense que no escribiria mas en este fandom, pero dadas ciertas circunstancias y sucesos he decidido continuar con esta historia. Si alguien aun la sigue mil perdones por el retraso. Y gracias por leer n3n

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11: Café y Queso Crema  
**

**

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente fue como si el sol lavara hasta las peores experiencias pasadas. Lee se colocó su abrigo de invierno, ocultó las heridas que surcaban sus manos y, mirando a ambos lados de la calle antes de salir, escapó a toda velocidad del hospital donde se encontraba. No quería seguir allí ni un segundo más. En parte porque el ambiente era demasiado triste, resultaba demasiado oscuro, y en parte también porque revivía antiguas memorias que deseaba permanecieran ocultas para siempre.

Las cuatro paredes de su blanca y pulcra habitación lo atormentaban, el estar en aquella suave cama con la delicada sábana cubriendo sus hombros. Simplemente no podía permanecer allí sin sentir que enloquecería. En cambio mucho mejor era escapar, aunque luego se ganara una buena reprimenda por parte de Gai. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era caminar, sentir nuevamente la ciudad que parecía dar inexplicables giros. De repente todo era diferente, como si viera el mundo con otros ojos. El significado de la Vida y de la Muerte se había transfigurado en una simple palabra: Existencia. Porque era lo mismo entonces, vivir o morir cuando se seguía estando allí, como aquel chico de especial mirada que le había prometido tantas cosas en el hospital.

Pensó en él, en Gaara, en sus cabellos rojos cual sangre y sus ojos que parecían devorarlo todo.

No había podido dejar de pensar en él ni un momento, y no podía sino esperar, ansiar y anhelar con fervor absoluto, el volverle a ver una vez más. Era como si, de la noche a la mañana, se hubiese vuelto adicto a su presencia. Tenía que estar con él, y observarle en silencio, maravillándose ante el increíble tono de su piel, la belleza de sus facciones, el estoicismo de su expresión, la majestuosidad de sus movimientos... Y entonces deseaba saber más de su persona. Conocer todos sus secretos, comprenderle.

Oh, sobretodo eso. Lograr entender toda la agonía que se ocultaba dentro de su alma. Todo el dolor que le había sobrecogido en el pasado, que volvía a él en forma de lúcidas y escabrosas imágenes. ¡Cómo querría poder compartir sus reflejos, sus memorias, sus vivencias! Había tantas cosas que deseaba saber. Quería preguntarle cómo había sido su vida antes de convertirse en lo que era, ¿cuáles serían las anécdotas de su infancia? ¿Y su familia? ¿Habría tenido hermanos, padres, amigos? ¿Cómo eran las cosas antes, hace tantos años, siglos si acaso? Dios, resultaba tan interesante. Como estar frente a un Oráculo, a un espejo mágico de esos de los cuentos, que dicen todo lo que uno desea saber y terminan satisfaciendo la curiosidad de los afortunados.

En esto pensaba, seriamente, mientras la luz de la mañana iluminaba sus negros cabellos. Sonreía débilmente, aparentando felicidad, una alegría que por momentos sentía y que, extrañamente, desaparecía en cuestión de segundos. Su alma, alterada, clamaba desde lo más hondo por algo de energía. ¡Porque era todo muy bueno, sí que sí! Entonces tenía que compartirlo todo, ¡sin dejar nada!

¡Tenía que buscar a Sasuke!

Tenía que encontrarle, abrazarle, comprarle flores, tocar alguna melodía en el soberbio piano...

Oh.

Y entonces recordó, cuando sus pies se detuvieron ante la derruida vivienda, con las paredes negruzcas que sobresalían en aquel barrio pobre, con las mujeres observando desde sus balcones a aquel limpio jovencito que se aventuraba por esos peligrosos lares. En aquel sitio, específicamente, Lee era como una rareza. Con sus ropas costosas, su perfume caro y sus zapatos traídos de Italia, todo en él resumaba dinero, una mansión, deseos desmedidos, codicia y avaricia tras aquella cara de niño. Y sin embargo le miraban en silencio, asombrados siempre, con aquella sonrisa refrescante, cuando ni siquiera sabiéndole millonario e indefenso ante cualquier ataque criminal, se atrevían a tocarle ni uno solo de sus cabellos.

-¡Vaya, pero si es el niño!- exclamó una voz de pronto.

Lee apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear el rostro cuando sintió una dura manotada palmearle la espalda. Y al notar de quién se trataba, al reconocer sus cabellos desordenados y su expresión jovial, no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión molesta ante aquel apelativo un tanto ofensivo.

-Rock Lee- corrigió Kankuro con una media sonrisa socarrona.

-Qué coincidencia verte por aquí, Kankuro-kun- murmuró Lee quedamente, sintiendo la espalda algo dolorida. Poco a poco olvidaba la razón de su visita a ese sitio, mientras sentía al castaño conducirle de forma casi inconsciente calle abajo.

-Así es, qué coincidencia...- corroboró Kankuro con notable ironía, como si realmente no fuese más que pura casualidad cuando, ciertamente, no lo era- Lo que me extraña es que te encuentre por este lugar. No es la mejor zona de la ciudad.

Lee asintió, dándole la razón. Realmente no estaba en el mejor de los sitios, ya se lo habían repetido un montón de veces. ¿Pero qué podía hacer cuando Sasuke se negaba a mudarse a un lugar mejor? Lee no podía forzarlo a nada, ¿o sí? Así que no había tenido más remedio que irlo a visitar allí, haciendo pequeñas charlas con las personas que se encontraba, comprando dulces a los niños y regalando cumplidos a las mujeres que, todas, estaban encantadas con él y su tierna personalidad.

Casi podría decirse que Lee era más que bienvenido a ese sitio, incluso más que el propio Sasuke.

-Es que venía a visitar a un amigo, pero no he tenido suerte- respondió el pelinegro guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón cuando notó, casi por descuido, a una niña mirándole intensamente.

-Perfecto- dijo Kankuro entonces, con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro, e inmediatamente Lee sospechó que algo tramaba; y, efectivamente, algo se traía entre manos:-, entonces podremos tomar algo. Yo invito.

Y por alguna razón, Lee tuvo el presentimiento de que no sólo irían a por algo de tomar.

**XxXxX**

La cafetería no era la gran cosa. Un tanto pequeña aunque cálida, abarrotada de personas que hablaban por sus celulares, hombres que se llevaban apresuradamente su vasito de hirviente café bien negro a los labios, niños que gritaban porque querían un dulce y una anciana en una esquina que jugaba a la lotería, con la esperanza de hacerse millonaria en sus últimos años y dejar la pensión del gobierno. El lugar no era como nada que Lee hubiese visitado antes y, aún con todo, evitó sentirse incómodo cuando, apenas entrar al pequeño local, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos. Afortunadamente Kankuro le tomó del brazo, como dándole fuerzas para seguir, y de inmediato la tensión se disipó como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesitas de plástico, carente de mantel y con apenas un salero y un pimentero colocados en el centro como único adorno. Kankuro se relajó de inmediato, sonriente pidió un café bien cargado y uno de esos pastelitos con queso crema que le hacían agua la boca. Con una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño de ojo se despidió de la dependienta quien, sonrojada, se apresuró también a traer el jugo de naranja que Lee había pedido.

Fue entonces cuando, contemplando a su alrededor toda la vivaracha energía de las personas, Lee se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento y sonrió con alegría.

-¡Muchas gracias, Kankuro!- exclamó de pronto, tomando la mano del castaño y moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kankuro, dudoso, alzando la mirada y sin comprender el cambio de actitud en el pintoresco joven.

-Por ayudarme dándome tu sangre.

-No fue nada- sonrió Kankuro débilmente, haciendo a un lado el agradecimiento. No es que hubiese sido poca cosa, en verdad que no lo era, pero prefería no recordar el verdadero motivo que lo había impulsado a ayudarle. Porque, sinceramente, de haberse tratado de otra persona, no habría actuado con tanta rapidez ni tanta soltura. Pero había sido Lee, y a él no lo podía dejar morir-. De hecho tengo algo de curiosidad- desvió el tema rápidamente- ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital?

-Ah... Eso fue por... desangramiento- respondió Lee sonrojado y algo incómodo.

-¿Cómo sucedió?- inquirió esta vez Kankuro, con expresión extrañamente seria y la mirada enfocada en el muchacho frente a él quien, intranquilo, se removió en su asiento y trató de huir la mirada.

Luego de una corta pausa, finalmente respondió:

-Si te lo dijera no me creerías. Pensarías que estoy loco- "como todos los demás..."

-Pruébame- le retó visiblemente; permaneció en silencio cuando la dependienta volvió con sus respectivos desayunos. Kankuro dio un sorbo a su café, quemándose los labios un poco, y probó a duras penas su pastel. Lee, por otro lado, escasamente dio un sorbo a su jugo. Lo cierto es que no tenía apetito, quién sabe por qué razón. Al final, tras un pequeño momento, Kankuro alzó el rostro, expectante- He visto demasiadas cosas ya, Lee. Nada puede sorprenderme.

-Pues...- algo dudoso, decidió aventurarse a responder. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Que se burlara y se marchara repitiéndole hasta el cansancio que había perdido la razón?- Fue un vampiro.

Breves momentos de silencio siguieron a la revelación. Definitivamente Kankuro no se esperaba que lo reconociera tan fácilmente. El hecho de verle hablando al respecto con tan poco recato no hacía sino preocuparle, volverle intranquilo, pensativo, alarmado. No estaba bien que Lee aceptara ese tipo de cosas de esa manera. No haría sino ocasionarle problemas, ya lo presentía. Esta aceptación no podía resultar otra cosa sino un error. Un terrible error por parte del pelinegro.

-Así que un vampiro...

-¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó Lee, sorprendido- ¿Ni que estoy loco o estoy imaginando cosas?

-No, claro que no- respondió Kankuro dando otra sorbito a su café-. De hecho, te creo.

Ante esto, Lee abrió los ojos al máximo, alegre de repente al encontrar a alguien que aceptara sus palabras sin más. Este hecho lo sorprendía, ¡muchísimo!, pero en él crecía la euforia demasiado a prisa, demasiado rápido como para comprender o imaginar siquiera lo extraño y misterioso que resultaba la actitud del castaño.

-Pero Lee- la voz de Kankuro sonó de pronto, sombría-, deberías alejarte de los vampiros, son seres malignos, peligrosos y egoístas.

Inmediatamente estas palabras captaron la atención de Lee. Agachó el rostro, pensativo. Podía ser que Kankuro tuviera razón, pero ciertamente...

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- Kankuro comenzaba a preocuparse. Dejó el café a un lado y, con el ceño fruncido, parecía interrogar a Lee de pronto.

-Simplemente no puedo.

Fue entonces cuando, viendo sus profundos ojos negros, Kankuro comprendió que había algo allí. Había un sentimiento que resultaba fuerte, poderoso, casi indestructible. ¿Sería posible acaso? Tragó saliva con suma dificultad. De pronto sus maquinaciones parecían venirse abajo, porque dentro de sus planes no entraba la posibilidad, ni siquiera irreal, de que Lee pudiese enamorarse de un vampiro. No, eso estaba terriblemente mal. Lee no _podía_ sentir nada por ninguno de esos seres de la noche. ¡No podía permitirlo!

-Terminará lastimándote- dijo entonces, su única medida era tratar de hacerle entrar en razón.

-Sé que no lo hará- rebatió Lee al instante, sumido dentro de sus propios recuerdos. A su mente volvían las antiguas imágenes dentro de sus sueños, cuando el pelirrojo le había sostenido, le había besado, le había dicho tantas cosas que deseaba escuchar. Le había hecho tan feliz...-. Me ama.

Y Kankuro podría haber gritado por ello.

-¿Te ama?- preguntó con suma ironía- ¿Eso te dijo? ¿Y tú le creíste?

-¿Por qué no habría de creerle?- captada de inmediato su atención.

"Bingo", pensó Kankuro. Esa era su oportunidad.

-Lee, eres demasiado ingenuo- susurró sonriendo levemente, mirándole casi con ternura, como si hablara a algún niño pequeño que debiese entender el porqué de los conceptos irrebatibles en el universo-. Los vampiros no saben amar, _no pueden_. Lo único que saben hacer es destruir, asesinar, ¿de qué crees que viven? ¿De sangre en conserva? No, Lee. De sangre humana. De mujeres, hombres y niños, no discriminan en ese sentido- dijo esto con un sutil sarcasmo, recordando todo-. Son criaturas deplorables.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!- estalló Lee de pronto, dolido siquiera por la mención. Porque Gaara no era como Kankuro lo hacía parecer. Su pelirrojo era totalmente distinto...- No conoces a Gaara, él no es así.

-¿G-Gaara?- en shock- Gaara...

-Así es, ¿lo conoces?

-N-No...

-Entonces no sabes nada de él. Él es amable, y cariñoso.

-Eres tu quien no sabe nada, Lee.

-¡Basta! Eres _tú_ quien no sabe. No le conoces, no le has visto. Dices todas esas cosas horribles sólo para asustarme pero yo sé que Gaara es sincero. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, notarlo en su voz, sentirlo en sus caricias. Él me ama.

Kankuro hizo silencio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Estás equivocado. No te ama, ni a ti ni a nadie.

-No te escucharé- declaro Lee con terquedad.

-Y no te obligaré a hacerlo- apunto colocándose de pie-. Pero si quieres averiguar si lo que digo es cierto, pregúntale que le hizo a Temari.

-¿Temari?- interesado y dudoso.

-Así es, Temari. Y cuando te des cuenta de la verdad, te estaré esperando- coloco una pequeña tarjetita en la mesa-. Nos vemos, _Rock Lee_.

**XxXxX**

Estaba dormido. Gaara estaba seguro de ello, y aun así las pesadillas seguían atormentándolo. No, no eran pesadillas. Eran recuerdos, tan negros y tan oscuros que hacían lagrimear sus ojos. Pero no lloraba por arrepentirse de todas las atrocidades que había cometido en el pasado, sino simplemente porque muy dentro de él, algo clamaba por volver a aquello. Porque dentro de sí estaba un poco harto de tener que lidiar con toda esa consciencia social que lo atormentaba. Harto de regirse por códigos y reglas que no estaban estrictamente aplicadas a su persona.

Antes las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Antiguamente lo único que regía su conducta era el pensamiento. Una vida sin reglas, sin códigos morales, sin sentidos de Bondad ni Maldad. Cuando sólo se encontraban su maestro y él las cosas eran infinitamente mas fáciles.

Gaara aún era capaz de extrañar viejos momentos, viejas memorias, cuando el único limitante de su existencia era el deseo. Sí, había sido un monstruo en toda la extensión de la palabra. Había asesinado sin piedad (¡que nunca era necesaria!) y se había sentido bien, cuando se bañaba en la sangre de sus inocentes víctimas y todos sus pecados, al final de la noche, eran redimidos en los brazos de su maestro, en sus besos sangrientos llenos de arrebatadora violencia.

Pero ahora llegaban las pesadillas. Sí, la última vez que le viera, es como una película que se repitiera incesantemente dentro de su cabeza. ¿Habían sido cuántos? ¿Cien? ¿Doscientos años? Ni siquiera era capaz de poder hacer la cuenta. Pero fue hace tanto tiempo que incluso los colores de aquel atardecer lucían grises. Porque le había despedido incluso mucho antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo. Era una especie de castigo, lastimarse de esa forma, pero al mismo tiempo herirle a _él_.

Recordaba entonces sus ojos, la mirada que le había dirigido. Sus pupilas que denunciaban 'Traición'.

Y Gaara se había sentido culpable. Pero lo más increíble de todo el asunto es que, aún con eso, se había sentido bien, finalmente libre. No había dudado a la hora de enterrar el puñal en su pecho, exprimirle el corazón como si se tratara de una pulpa, y verle decaer, lentamente, ahogarse con su propia sangre. Después simplemente había marchado...

Le había dado la espalda a toda su existencia, toda su vida, su pasado...

¿Y por qué lo había hecho, precisamente? ¿Por qué dejar de lado toda esa maravillosa vida salvaje en su propia naturaleza?

Porque Gaara quería olvidar.

Quería deshacerse del penoso recuerdo que cada noche invadía su mente. Quería olvidar _aquella_ sonrisa... Aquellas palabras...

"Voy a protegerte, Gaa-chan...", y todo lo que conllevaba.

Lo sabía, nunca terminaría de pagar por lo que había hecho. _Nunca_.

Fue entonces cuando, con los ojos llorosos, le dio la noche la bienvenida. Las cortinas se mecían suavemente, tristemente, tan acordes con el sentimiento de tristeza e infelicidad que invadía cada partícula de Gaara. Sus ojos azules se mezclaron con la negrura de la habitación y, al mismo tiempo, extrañó la suave luz de una luna ausente.

Se levantó sin muchas prisas, sintiendo la delicada sábana descender por su cuerpo. Sentía todo muy ajeno a él, como si la ropa, su misma piel, no fuesen mas que capas que cubrieran su alma, su propio espíritu corrupto de odio. Pero no estaba todo perdido. No por completo, porque aún había alguien dispuesto a salvarlo. Y le buscaría, así fuese solamente para estar con él, para olvidar por breves momentos todo aquello que lo condenaba.

Lo buscaría.

Lo encontraría...

**XxXxX**

Y lo encontró.

Se acercó a él lentamente, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido. Era como una sombra, y a cada paso que daba, su corazón aumentaba el ritmo de sus latidos, a tal punto que cuando estuvo detrás de él, más parecía una pandereta que otra cosa. Pasó su brazo por la esbelta cintura, valiéndose del despiste del otro, y murmuró contra su oído:

-Cuando las princesas salen...

Su voz grave desencadenó miles de escalofríos.

-No soy una princesa- respondió Lee mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar al recién llegado.

Sus labios se fundieron entonces. Suaves al comienzo, devoradores después, como si no se hubiesen visto en años. Mucho mejor, como si se conocieran desde hace siglos y hubiesen estado separados largo tiempo. Como si se trataran de antiguos amantes que vuelven a reencontrarse, sintiendo la chispa del deseo que nunca ha terminado de desvanecerse.

Era un deseo incontrolable, casi animal, cuando los labios duros y resecos de Gaara se apropiaban de los suaves y delicados de Lee. Delicados en su tierna humanidad, dispuestos para ser tomados, corrompidos, re-estructurados en un sentido elegantemente malvado, increíblemente horrible pero que Gaara amaría de igual forma. Aun si los labios dejaran de ser tal, dejaran de ser carne y sangre, aun con eso su lengua saldría a revivirlos, a rejuvenecerlos con su saliva, a amarlos con dedicación y dedicarle cada uno de sus pensamientos. ¿No era eso el amor, entonces? Desear aun cuando la carne se pudre, cuando el recuerdo se desvanece y sólo queda el viejo y fugaz sentimiento...

Pero ahora le tenía allí, con la mirada despierta siempre joven. Y había dudas, tantas interrogantes, preguntas que gritaban desde el fondo de su cerebro para ser respondidas. Gaara vio la complejidad de sus pensamientos, aun cuando ni siquiera el propio Lee se daba cuenta de que su mente era sondeada, violada sin misericordia.

-Hay algo que debo decirte- murmuró Lee casi sin desearlo.

Aun en su mente tenía muy fresco el recuerdo de la conversación que tuviese con Kankuro aquella tarde. Había dicho muchas cosas que habían despertado su curiosidad. ¿Cómo parecía Kankuro conocer tanto sobre los vampiros? ¿Y quién era Temari? De algún modo sentía como si a su lado se desarrollara una historia diferente, una historia que no le concernía pero que debía tener un final emocionante. Esa historia era únicamente de Gaara, al parecer de Kankuro y definitivamente estaba relacionada con Temari.

Pero quería saber...

Quería conocer a Gaara, entenderlo de verdad. No solamente quería tenerlo como amante sino también como compañero. Quería que el pelirrojo supiese que podía confiar en el, podía contarle sus mayores secretos porque Lee no iba a juzgarlo, no iba a censurarlo ni mucho menos. Lee iba a entenderlo, iba a proporcionarle una mano de ayuda si la necesitaba o simplemente estar junto a él cuando el momento lo precisara. ¿No era eso el amor, acaso? Estar junto a la persona amada siempre, en todo momento, bueno o malo.

-Lo sé- respondió Gaara con pesar.

No quería.

No quería responder todas sus dudas. No quería decirle a Lee realmente lo que era. Porque estaba bien simplemente ser 'vampiro'. Eso es lo que era, ni mas ni menos. ¿Pero qué es ser un vampiro? ¿Lo iba a entender Lee acaso? ¿Comprender y _aceptar_ que la persona que mas lo amaba en el mundo entero, que lo amaría hasta el final de sus días, era un monstruo sediento de sangre que no distinguía entre culpables e inocentes a la hora de abrir una garganta? ¿Comprendería que toda sangre era buena a la hora de alimentarse y que los niños sabían mejor?

No.

Gaara no iba a arriesgarse a ver la repulsión reflejada en esas orbes negras a las que tanto culto rendía. No podía, no lo haría, ¡no lo haría! Aun si tuviese que mentir, aun si tuviese que esconder su verdadera naturaleza, no permitiría que Lee viese la verdad tras la perfecta piel blanca, el cabello rojizo como el fuego y los ojos azules aparentemente fríos.

-Hay tantas cosas de ti que no sé- comenzó Lee sintiéndose nervioso, tomando la mano de Gaara y encerrando los fríos dedos entre los suyos, como si de este modo pudiese devolverle el calor que la no-vida le había arrebatado hace siglos. Gaara sonrió para sus adentros ante este pensamiento, regocijándose al percatarse de la infantil ingenuidad de Lee que estaba presente en todos los seres humanos.

Sí, por regla general todos los seres humanos buscaban ayudar a los demás cuando sentían que otro estaba en necesidad. Pero no lo hacían por un sentimiento de compasión (aunque algunos sí lo hacían, de hecho) sino por sentirse un tanto superiores. Gaara entonces se preguntaba... Cada vez que estas personas sentían que ayudaban alguien, ¿se sentirían como si fuesen Dios? Porque Gaara estaba mas que seguro de que cada vez que arrebataba una vida, _él _se sentía como el Diablo.

-Y quiero entenderte, de verdad que quiero- continuó Lee sinceramente. Gaara pudo haberle besado los ojos en ese instante.

_Tanta compasión..._

-Me entenderás- apremió Gaara con voz neutra, escondiendo a la perfección la molestia que le ocasionaba el tema.

-¿Entonces me hablarás de ti?- preguntó con una nota de esperanza en la voz, y tan sólo por la forma en que sonrió Gaara no tuvo mas remedio que asentir. Lee tomó este gesto como una barrera que fuese borrada de su camino. Sentía como si pudiese preguntar todo lo que viniese a su mente y Gaara lo contestaría. Fue por eso que lo primero que hizo fue alejar el fantasma de las palabras de Kankuro. Con un nuevo aire de valor, preguntó:- ¿Quién es Temari?

Entonces, en ese momento, Gaara sintió como si todo el mundo se le fuese encima.

Su rostro podía haber palidecido, sus ojos podían haberse abiertos de puro espanto, el podría haber retirado su mano y soltar un grito, pero tan solo permaneció en silencio, estoico y sin emociones, como una estatua, como un dios ancestral. Lee no fue capaz de verlo, pero Gaara se hallaba simplemente sin palabras.

Sintió entonces un dolor que había procurado esconder en su pasado, encerrar para siempre y destruir la llave de aquel candado inmortal que guardaba sus emociones. Pero ahí estaba, la misma estremecedora sensación que le hacia recordar lo humano que aun era, lo frágil que era su corazón, lo parecido que aun a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo a las simples personas que lo rodeaban. Cuando pensaba en ella, cuando alguien mencionaba su nombre, Gaara volvía a sentirse un niño. Un joven perdido, lloroso, con la arena lastimando sus ojos.

Volvió a recordar, también, toda su historia, el dolor que conllevaba cada escena. De un momento a otro sintió que no podría tolerarlo.

En su mente se reproducía, una y otra vez, aquella tarde, cuando hubiese dejado todo atrás y la Muerte le hubiese salido al encuentro. Luego cuando, tras haber abierto los ojos a un mundo completamente nuevo, regresara con los suyos a buscar verdades, secretos ocultos en la sangre y en la carne. Y allí habían estado, detrás de los nervios y junto al cerebro, cuando la verdad tenia ojos azules y un pelo rubio que se había manchado de sangre pura.

-Gaara... estás llorando...- contempló Lee visiblemente perturbado.

En ese instante no supo que hacer. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien llorar. No pudo sino sentirse completamente desorientado. En parte fascinado porque las lágrimas de Gaara resultaban completamente sobrenaturales y tenían el mismo efecto que tenían las vírgenes cuando lloraban. Y al mismo tiempo poseía un efecto horripilante porque al igual que las santas esculturas, estas lágrimas eran de sangre.

Pero entonces el vampiro alzó la mirada, como un ciervo a punto de ser atropellado por un auto. Y Lee fue capaz de ver la absoluta inmovilidad de sus facciones que buscaban esconder todo el dolor que le cruzaba el pecho, el sufrimiento que siempre había estado presente pero que hasta ese momento se manifestaba. De pronto se le vio tan... frágil. Hermoso y delicado pero frágil como una muñeca de porcelana que pudiese quebrarse incluso ante la leve fuerza del viento. Y no lo soportó.

No pudo resistir la escabrosa fragilidad de un ser tan extraordinariamente fuerte. Todo su ser se conmovió, sus ojos se hicieron agua y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Allí, en medio de la noche, abrazar a Gaara era como abrazar una piedra. Pero Lee pudo haber jurado, entre el ulular de los búhos y el sonido de la ciudad en la lejanía, que Gaara despedía un pequeño calorcito que le sobrecogió el corazón.

Lee se dio cuenta, también, que lo amaba mas que a otra cosa en el mundo, que Kankuro podía tener razón en todo lo que decía pero que no importaran las circunstancias, Gaara era la persona para él. Gaara era el amor de su vida y por quien daría la vida misma de ser necesario.

Gaara era todo lo que tenía...

Era lo único que importaba.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** _Oh, olvide mencionarlo en las notas del comienzo, pero si ven algunas faltas de ortografia (mayormene acentos) me disculpo por ello. Es que escribo en el pc de la biblioteca (cuya configuracion no tiene ni ennes ni acentos D:). Cuando vuelva a tener mi pc me encargare de quitar la mayor cantidad de errores posibles. :)_


	13. Me basta con creer

**N/A:** Wao! Se que me he tardado horrores en subir esto, pero mientras terminaba este capi me di cuenta de que la historia estaba quedando mas larga de lo que habia supuesto en un comienzo DDD: Inicialmente esta era solo una idea en la que Gaara era un vampiro que se enamoraba de Lee, un humano; pero se han añadido tantos personajes y tantas historias paralelas que no se cuando todo esto se vaya a acabar D: Aún así, aun con todo eso, siento que quiero acabar esta historia :D Y si alguien ademas de mi puede disfrutarla, pues mucho mejor!! XD

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12: Me basta con creer.  
**

**

* * *

**

_"No."_

Decirle la verdad estaba fuera de toda discusion. En ese momento lo único que quería era olvidarse un poco de todas las penas que lo atormentaban.

_"No puedo decirle."_

El vampiro se entregó al abrazo que lo sostenía, sorprendido inmensamente al percatarse de lo abstractas que eran sus propias emociones. En ese momento se sentía más confundido que nunca antes, porque esos brazos que lo cobijaban tenían un raro efecto en él. Abrazar a Lee era como abrazar a una nube. Gaara sentía unas inmensas ganas de estrecharlo él, cerciorarse de que no iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro y que de verdad era una presencia de carne y hueso y no una bruma borrosa inmaterial. Al mismo tiempo le transmitía una sensación de calidez que, se daba cuenta en ese momento, había extranado desde hace mucho.

Había extrañado el calor humano, las caricias humanas que no tenían una connotación de índole sexual. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se acercaba a alguien por el simple hecho de estar a su lado... Mucho mejor, que alguien se acercara a él únicamente para reconfortarlo y de algún modo consiguiéndolo. Aún cuando Lee no pudiese siquiera adivinar la infinidad de cosas que surcaban la mente de Gaara, aún cuando no pudiese siquiera aproximarse a la cantidad de sufrimientos y torturas a las que había estado expuesto, su sola muestra de candidez era suficiente para hacer suspirar al pelirrojo.

Hacerlo supirar como si volviese a ser un niño, un infante. Y se sentía bien, como antes. Gaara sentía como si nunca se hubiese transformado en el sanguinario asesino que era. No, no, claro que no. Él seguía siendo la misma persona ingenua cuya mente maquinaba cientos de cosas y buscaba respuestas en sitios que definitivamente no ostentaban verdad alguna. Sí, era lo mismo de antes, lo mismo de siempre, antes de la catástrofe. Gaara podía mentirse, podía intentar olvidar todo lo que había sucedido. El abrazo de Lee se lo permitía, le daba esa libertad de pensamiento y sensación. Dejar atras cada pecado, cada marca y cada huella y simplemente ser lo que había sido en el pasado. El jovenzuelo que observaba con ojos tristes el atardecer, temeroso de que las sombras lo devoraran y ansioso de volver a casa donde le estaría esperando su gente amada. Sus personas preciadas que eran lo único que tenía, la única razón para su existencia.

Eso había sido antes, cuando buscaba incansablemente el significado de la felicidad sin saber que la tenía justamente a su lado, esperándole eternamente en lo que era una sonrisa sincera, un abrazo cada noche, un beso en la frente y una mano revolviendo cariñosamente sus cabellos. Todo eso era la felicidad que estaba dispuesta para Gaara. Todo eso era lo que había destrozado con sus propias manos. Sin quererlo, sin pensarlo, sin desearlo, había acabado con todo lo que era importante para él. Por eso es que ahora no podía tolerar el hecho de que la simple mención de un nombre pudiese revolver sus memorias de ese modo. Revolver su corazón de esa manera, cuando él mismo se había encargado de sellarlo, aniquilar hasta la más mínima emoción únicamente para evitar lo que sentía en ese instante: arrepentimiento.

_"No hay noche que no me arrepienta de lo que hice en el pasado."_

No había noche en que su alma no buscase castigo.

Amargamente trancando dentro de su pecho cada nota afligida de una canción que lo condenaba. Pero no más, no en ese momento, cuando la cálida presencia de Lee se sentía como lo único real. Todo lo demás resultaba incierto, desde las fatídicas emociones hasta los altos edificios de la ciudad; desde las esponjosas nubes en lo alto hasta las personas que pululaban en las calles, como miles de hormigas diminutas cuyas existencias no significaban nada. Entonces, cuando mas seguro se encontraba, le miró profundamente. Sus ojos aguamarina taladraron y fueron taladrados, destrozados y reconstruidos en un instante. En una milésima de segundo toda la tristeza se había despedazado, formándose una nueva luz de esperanza que se presentaba inocente, temblorosa, como si el mundo real le atemorizara.

Y todo era gracias a Lee...

-¿Estás bien, Gaara?- preguntó suavemente, como si no buscara despertar alguna otra reacción de su parte.

_"Mejor que nunca antes"_, pensó en decir el pelirrojo, pero tan sólo asintió quedamente y, de forma renuente, se alejó del tierno abrazo que lo envolvía.

No había en su mente algún pensamiento coherente. Dentro de él todo había mutado, en su interior, sus órganos, su alma, su sangre, su corazón, todo en constante movimiento, como si de un instante a otro fuese a estallar e inundar el mundo con una masa pegajosa llena de colores transitorios y efervescentes. Temblaba un poco, miraba a todos lados, sus piernas querían salir corriendo y sentir el viento golpearle el rostro. De pronto la temperatura ascendía y ascendía y él estaba ahogándose. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Miró a Lee una vez más. Pero mas que mirarlo, lo contempló. Todo lo que Lee era, lo que significaba para él y, mucho mejor, lo mucho que su corazón lo necesitaba. Más allá de necesitar cuando la otra presencia es todo lo que te ata a este mundo, cuando aquellos ojos negros son la luz que guía tu alma, cuando aquella increíble sonrisa es capaz de iluminar tus más oscuras noches y ese frágil cuerpo capaz de contener todo lo destructivo de tu naturaleza. Sí, así de necesitar y así de amar con desesperación.

-Ven conmigo- la voz de Gaara apenas y se sentía pero resultaba autoritaria y medida.

Lee, sin atreverse a cuestionarle, le siguió en silencio.

Caminaron entonces por largas calles, angostos callejones, sitios que Lee ni siquiera sabía que existían. Curvaron esquinas y se encontraron con personas estrafalarias que les ofrecieron bebidas y sonrisas. Gaara abrazó a una chica de la calle y Lee sintió como si su garganta se secara. Era todo tan diferente... Su ciudad ya no era su ciudad, ni sus gentes eran ya sus gentes. Era como si la presencia del vampiro cambiara todo a su alrededor, como si fuese un dios sobre la tierra. Todo el universo giraba entonces alrededor de los rojizos cabellos, como Lee, quien se veía irremediablemente atraído hacia esa presencia que lo hipnotizaba.

Entonces no supo cuándo, pero Gaara le miraba intensamente, y mencionaba un par de cosas. Lee no pudo escucharle por más que lo intentó, así que se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de reconfortarse. Agachó la mirada y menos de un segundo después unos dedos fríos y duros alzaban su mentón. Se encontró con un mirar decidido y arrollador. Estuvo a punto de sonreír pero no pudo, porque unos labios furiosos colisionaron con los suyos y una lengua húmeda salió al encuentro, guió una batalla enardecida y Lee sintió que se derretiría en aquel preciso instante.

No le importó estar en medio de la calle o que varias miradas indiscretas se posaran en ellos. Pero de igual forma cuando Gaara se separó un poco, Lee respiraba trabajosamente, pero ni siquiera esto impidió que una débil sonrisa se apoderara esta vez de sus labios. Le amaba demasiado, pensaba entonces, le deseaba con locura sin importar su naturaleza. Entonces debía aceptar todo de él, lo que ya sabía y lo que desconocía; lo que le había revelado y lo que aún estaba por descubrir; porque siendo vampiro o no, Gaara era la primera persona que le amaba de veras.

-Sí, te amo tanto...- susurró Gaara contra sus labios.

Normalmente Gaara no era de los que solían hacer este tipo de declaraciones con tanta soltura, y cualquiera que asegurase lo hacía con mucha facilidad estaba completamente equivocado. No había nada fácil en esta revelación. Simplemente Gaara entendía sus sentimientos, los cuales habían dejado de sorprenderlo desde hacía años atrás. Rápidamente podía identificar cualquier emoción, desde las más sencillas hasta las más abstractas y complejas. Era esa una de las diferencias que tenía con los seres humanos. Mientras siendo un simple mortal daba todo con tal de entender a su corazón, como vampiro estos dilemas dejaron de presentarse. Entendía entonces lo preciado que era Lee y, más que nada, la necesidad que tenía de protegerlo.

-También te amo- correspondió el pelinegro con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Para él resultaba infinitamente más complicado, cuando aquellas mismas palabras le hubiesen herido tanto en el pasado. Durante algunos irreparables momentos había llegado a pensar que el amor nunca se acercaría a él, nunca tendría la bondad de mirarle siquiera, de pestañear en su dirección y decir, dubitativamente, "aquí estoy; de verdad existo". Pero eso había sido cuando su mente aún era presa del caos, de la negrura de un mundo sin misericordia y una vida que le había arrancado lo más preciado que tenía. Por supuesto, también muchísimo antes de conocer a Gaara y comprender que dicho amor podía llegar de las formas más extrañas e impensables.

Y entonces estaba allí, sosteniéndole protectoramente, sus cuerpos tan juntos que parecían ser uno solo. Una misma esencia, un mismo sentimiento y un mismo destino.

Deseó poder dar voz a sus palabras y murmurar, con sangre y lágrimas, que no deseaba perderlo nunca, que era lo mejor que había pasado en su vida.

-Lee- le llamó al sentirle perderse dentro de sus pensamientos-, ven conmigo.

Los pozos negros se fijaron en él, le sonrieron con adoración. Asintió sumisamente, como atraído, como hipnotizado.

-Quiero mostrarte mi mundo- añadió el vampiro con complacencia.

Sí, mostrar a su pequeño mortal todo lo que sus ojos no habían visto antes. Se sentía entonces como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, cuando corría dando largas zancadas y llevaba a Lee apresuradamente de la mano, sintiéndole completamente entregado a él, a esta nueva experiencia que se presentaba lo mismo perturbadora que fascinante. ¿Cómo podía entonces ser tan confiado? Ni siquiera Naruto le había amado tan rápido. Pero Lee...

Ah, debía ser el destino, y no que Gaara creyera en él, pero era lo único que explicaba esa atracción que sentía hacia el pelinegro y que no menguaba con los años. Al contrario, con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que le amaba más y más, a tal punto que su pecho dolía tan sólo de pensar en el amanecer y en las horas que le seguirían que le impedirían estar junto a su amado. Maldita fuese entonces su condición y adorada al permitirle estar junto a él. Entonces era todo como él lo deseaba, lo mejor de una noche fortuita llena de catástrofes. Era Lee, su niño más deseado, quien permanecía a su lado y cuyos labios besaba a cada tanto, cuando el deseo nublaba sus sentidos. Y no sólo deseo de tenerle presente, también era el deseo carnal que lo subyugaba a veces, que lo avergonzaba...

-¿A dónde vamos?- la voz de Lee le hizo detenerse.

Volteó a verle.

Sonrió.

-Vamos al sitio donde mi palabra es ley- fue su única respuesta antes de salir corriendo nuevamente.

¡No podía esperar para introducir a Lee en su mundo!

Se hallaba tan emocionado... Y esta misma emoción parecía sobrepasar al mismo Lee, cuando se diera cuenta de que entraban a una de las zonas más conocidas de la ciudad. Conocida, mayormente, por la cantidad de bares que poseía. A cada paso que daban era una imagen de neón que por segundos lo enceguecía, y risotadas obscenas y hombres y mujeres de ropa ligera y peor consciencia. Aún así, más que causarle aversión, lo que hacía era atraerle. Esta era otra cara de la ciudad que hasta ahora desconocía, y se presentaba tan fascinante como las tantas otras, sino es que hasta más. Porque ese era el reino de Gaara...

-Aquí está bien- dijo el vampiro deteniéndose frente a un local pequeño, poco iluminado y que casi parecía pasar desapercibido entre los enormes carteles que llamaban tanto la atención.

Lee miró largamente la entrada, las letras que rezaban 'Flor de Loto' en color fucsia intenso.

-Ven, apresúrate, no vayas a soltar mi mano- dijo entonces entrando al pequeño sitio.

Nadie les impidió el paso ni nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia, pero en el preciso instante en el que el pelinegro pusiera un pie dentro, comprendió que se hallaba en un sitio enteramente diferente de los que frecuentaba. No supo si era el intenso olor a alcohol mezclado con el cigarrillo, o el espeso vaho de sudor que transmitía una sensualidad que se pegaba a las paredes y los cuadros, o talvez pudo haber sido la melodiosa canción de jazz que parecía venir de todos lados y ninguno; pero era un sitio extraño, ajeno a él, pero que parecía llamarle, parecía invitarle abiertamente. Como decir, en voz alta pero sin que nadie escuche: eres libre.

El vampiro le guió suavemente hasta una mesa un tanto alejada, en una de las esquinas tenuemente iluminadas.

Gaara inspiró profundamente, se le notaba excitado, feliz casi. Miró a Lee fijamente, sus labios se movieron como en cámara lenta, deseosos.

-Este es... un punto de encuentro. Un bar vampírico.

Los ojos de Lee se abrieron de estupor. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo semejante.

-¿Ves a ese chico de allí?- señaló Gaara a un jovenzuelo que no debía pasar de los dieciséis años.

Lee se preguntó como le dejarían entrar siendo un menor de edad, pero la pregunta se vio prontamente respondida cuando, al sonreír, dos filosos colmillos asomaran sobre sus enrojecidos labios. Lee se quedó sin aliento...

-Es un vampiro, como yo- explicó Gaara lentamente, con un leve tinte de satisfacción que hasta para Lee resultó evidente-. Míralo, ¿lo ves bien? ¿Le estás mirando fijamente?

El pelinegro asintió. Estaba... como en trance. Aquel chico era como Gaara, sí, podía verlo. Su piel también brillaba de esa forma tan escabrosa, y sus ojos refulgían en medio de la oscuridad poseídos por ese brillo fantasmal y lóbrego que usualmente portaban las perlas aguamarina que le observaban desde las sombras. Entonces resultaba atrayente, tanto su figura como su vestimenta. Se le notaba tentador incluso, acaparaba muchas miradas, lo mismo atraídas por los pantalones que pendían peligrosamente de sus menudas caderas o la camisa abierta que revelaba un pecho lampiño y joven, con una piel que gritaba por ser proclamada, tatuada por caricias indecorosas que más de uno deseaba depositar en él. Entonces sólo una cosa podía explicar ese deseo, y era el aura sobrenatural que le envolvía, como una niebla siempre presente que distorsionara los sentidos.

-También es un chupador de sangre, y está en busca de su víctima- continuó Gaara, y aunque sus labios dejaron de moverse Lee aún podía escucharle, pero se encontraba demasiado absorto devorando al joven frente a él como para percatarse-. Su presa será el primer descuidado que se ofrezca a comprarle un trago- y como sentencia divina, un hombre ataviado en un costoso traje se acercó al muchacho, quien le recibió con una sonrisa coqueta-. Entonces sonríe, le dice que no es de la ciudad, y entablan una pequeña e insustancial charla- profetizaba Gaara con tono ceremonioso, satisfecho al notar que cada palabra que decía se cumplía al pie de la letra-. El pobre cordero no sabe en lo que se mete, así que le propone ir a un lugar más discreto bajo la tonta excusa de que hay demasiado ruido y no puede esucharle- Lee observaba todo con ojos abiertos como platos, encadenado a aquella historia a la cual ya le presentía final-. Y el lobo sonríe y pagan la cuenta.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?- pregunta Lee con tono desesperado.

Gaara vuelve a sonreír.

-¿Qué crees que suceda?

Silencio.

-Es un vampiro, lo único que sabe hacer es matar- ante esto, el corazón de Lee se encoge. Se muerde los labios y se retrae en su sitio.

No quería pensar en ello, porque esas palabras iban demasiado bien con lo que había dicho Kankuro, y se negaba a creer tal cosa.

-No, no es cierto- dijo Gaara entonces, elevanto el mentón de Lee con un par de dedos largos y cuidadosos-, también podemos amar- el rostro de Lee pareció iluminarse-. Pero no se trata de eso, Lee. ¿Sabes por qué no le ha matado aquí mismo?

El pelinegro negó. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-Porque en los bares vampíricos no puedes matar, no puedes alimentarte- relató Gaara con parsimonia-. Aquel chico, aquel vampiro, era aun novicio, pero sabe las reglas. Sabe quién soy y no puede darse el lujo de desobedecerlas. Un bar vampírico es el lugar más seguro para un ser humano. Por eso, si alguna vez te sientes en peligro, quiero que vengas a este sitio. Este es... mi lugar favorito.

Esto último salió de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo. Había en su tono una melancolía evidente y Lee apenas atinó a tomar su mano con suavidad, como haciendo resaltar su presencia, como buscando reconfortarle en ese instante. Todo lo que Gaara decía resultaba casi imposible de creer, pero entonces ya no se hallaba en su mundo normal. Ahora estaba en un sitio donde se aplicaban reglas diferentes, distintas formas de guiarse y comportarse. Descrubió, esa misma noche, que en bares vampíricos podías hacer prácticamente lo que tus instintos dictaran, lo mismo si en cualquier otro lugar hubiese resultado inmoral o si en cualquier otra circunstancia jamás lo harías. Allí no había ningún tipo de tabúes y la libertad era absoluta.

Aún así, comprendió, no todo resultaba perfecto. Había en todo el ambiente cierta nota de congoja, de agonía, de ese mismo pesar que rodeaba siempre a Gaara y que, dedujo Lee al momento, debía ser propia de todos los vampiros.

-Lee- el aludido le miró enseguida-, sabes tocar el piano, ¿no es cierto?

-Así es- respondió con un asentimiento.

-¿Tocarías para mí?

Como si la pregunta fuese necesaria...

Gaara tan sólo tenía que ordenar a Lee perder la vida y este se sacaría el corazón con sus propias manos. A Gaara le daría todo, desde sus canciones hasta su mundo entero. Todo eso le quería, todo eso buscaba formar parte de él, y Gaara asintió, complacido ante lo que su pensamiento captaba, ante la entrega inmediata de Lee que sólo de vez en cuando le hería el corazón. Le tomó nuevamente de la mano y le condujo a una sala un poco más apartada donde no había absolutamente nadie y donde ni siquiera la música del local podía llegar. Pero más que la simpleza y hermosura del sitio, los ojos de Lee se vieron absolutamente atraídos por el esplendoroso piano que descansaba en el centro de la habitación, como un arma que invitara al pecado, a la saciedad total.

Sin decir nada tomó asiento frente al bello instrumento.

Sus finos dedos acariciaron levemente las teclas, dejándose envolver por el ambiente, las emociones que había estado experimentando en esos últimos días y, más que nada, todo aquello que sentía estando junto a Gaara. Sus dedos, de pronto, comenzaron a moverse sobre las teclas. Suavemente, como tanteando un terreno próximo a conquistar. La música sonaba entonces decorosa, casi púdica, una melodía breve que inundó la sala rápidamente.

Los penetrantes ojos del vampiro estaban fijos en Lee, en la forma en que parecía adaptarse al piano hasta formar parte de él. Su cuerpo, entonces, se movía al ritmo de la música, y era como un dios, allí creando tanta armonía, tanta paz que le sobrecogía el alma, que le estrujaba el corazón hasta casi hacerle desfallecer, cerrar los ojos y perderse en el momento. Pero no lo hizo porque la imagen de Lee no podía ser perdida, no podía privarse de semejante placer. Entonces lo único maravilloso no era Lee, sino también la canción que interpretaba y que Gaara no había escuchado antes.

Esta canción relataba sucesos, era especial porque contaba anécdotas, vivencias, historias pasadas. Cada nota era un capítulo vivido que hablaba lo mismo de amores que de desengaños, de traiciones y derrotas que tanto habían herido a ambos, de martirios y tormentas que casi les habían hecho desaparecer. Pero entonces había mucho más que sólamente eso. Contaba entonces de una nueva llama de esperanza, de un sentimiento que resultaba incontrolable y asimismo renovador y nuevo. Una felicidad completa, un deseo exacerbado, una obsesión casi infinita...

Entonces no sólo bastó con demostrar el sentimiento que recorría a Lee. El vampiro se sentó a su lado, tan rápido y tan leve que Lee sólo le notó cuando un par de manos se añadieron a la canción y la tonada se tornaba mucho más rápida y explosiva. Lo que en un inicio resultaba lento e hipnotizante era ahora un huracán de musicalidad y emociones. El ritmo aumentó entonces y el corazón de Lee latió desbocado al comprender el significado de esta nueva melodía, al captar el potente deseo que crecía en Gaara hasta límites insospechados, un deseo que era divino y carnal al mismo tiempo. Era un deseo que abrumó a Lee por completo porque, aunque correspondido, se sentía demasiado intenso. Sus dedos entonces flaquearon, tembloroso, se mordió los labios al sentirse expuesto.

Gaara parecía pedir más de lo que Lee, como ser humano, podía dar; o más bien exigía cosas que Lee no poseía y que de haber tenido no habría dudado en otorgarle. ¿Pero cómo decirle eso al pelirrojo?

Lee deseó, en ese momento, poder marcharse, pero una mano en su cintura le detuvo. La canción seguía sonando, en parte por Gaara y en parte por Lee, pero la atención de ambos yacía en el otro. Sin despegar la mirada del piano, la mano de Gaara fue descendiendo hasta posarse sobre el muslo de Lee, quien se congeló en su sitio al sentirle, recordando brevemente la última vez que se encontrara en una posición más o menos íntima junto al vampiro. Aquella noche Gaara le había revelado lo que era, justo después de prácticamente intentar violarlo.

-Lo siento- dijo Gaara leyendo su mente; porque a pesar de desear a Lee de un modo casi enfermizo comprendía que lo hecho no tenía justificación alguna.

-Está bien- susurró Lee con el rostro sonrojado y agachando la mirada para evitar la del vampiro.

-No es cierto, mírame- con una secreta satisfacción en el pecho contempló a Lee hacer lo que le pedía-. No quiero que me malentiendas, Lee. Es cierto que lo que hice antes no fue algo agradable y me disculpo por ello. Lo menos que querría en este mundo es lastimarte.

-Lo sé- dijo el pelinegro con sinceridad. Creía en las palabras de Gaara, estaba plenamente seguro de que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero aún así... no era tan fácil corresponderle en ese sentido tras aquel primer contacto.

El inmortal suspiró.

-Lee, quiero que entiendas que a pesar de que te deseo enormemente- tras decir esto un rubor aún más intenso se apoderó de Lee, su respiración de pronto agitada y sus manos sudorosas; de más está decir que se hallaba sumamente nervioso-, a pesar de que he soñado contigo y con tu cuerpo un millar de veces, aún con todo eso, te amo. Sí es cierto que muero por besar tus labios a cada instante, y a veces siento que no puedo conformarme sólo con eso. También quiero poder tocarte, y poseerte, y amarte como te lo mereces... Pero no quiero presionarte.

Y estas eran las palabras más consideradas que Lee hubiese escuchado.

-Te entiendo, Gaara- correspondió con voz ahogada-. Yo también... quiero estar contigo. Es sólo que... no lo sé, simplemente...

-No importa- le cortó el vampiro para, acto seguido, besarle castamente en los labios.

El mortal cerró los ojos buscando profundizar el beso, pero Gaara tan sólo se separó para continuar con la melodía, la cual volvía a ser lenta y extasiante. Lee no se vio capaz de seguir tocando. Algo en ese beso... le había dejado perturbado. Pero perturbado en un sentido que no desconocía del todo. Porque ese sencillo roce de labios parecía haber desatado en él un fuego imposible de apagar. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Gaara con falsa inocencia.

-S-Sí...- tartamudeó Lee a duras penas.

El pelirrojo, haciéndose el desentendido, continuó con lo suyo.

Sí, amaba a Lee y no iba a presionarlo, al menos no abiertamente. Pero sus habilidad como vampiro iba más allá de hipnotizar personas. También podía hacer crecer el deseo, y definitivamente su pequeño humano sería la persona perfecta para constatarlo. Después de todo... si iba a ser suyo ¿qué más daba que fuese ahora o después?

Lo imparte es que iba a pertenecerle.

_Sólo mío y para siempre._

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** _Uish! Este capi salio bastante mas largo que los anteriores, casi 5000 palabras (lo q para mi es muuuuuucho xD) pero estoy contenta con el resultado. En si este capi no aporta mucho al desenvolvimiento total de la trama, pero muestra mas interaccion entre Lee y Gaara, lo cual era el objetivo principal del fic, así que si a alguien le gusto aunque sea un poco, me doy por servida ;D_

_De más esta decir que a todos los que leen/comentan, muchisimas gracias! n3n_

_P.D.: si ven algún errorcillo x ahí, mil perdones xD ha de haberseme saltado D: pero si es muy fatal, pliss haganmelo saber X3  
_


	14. Sueños que son Memorias

**N/A:** Ohayo!!! Ueno, este capi salio rápido, pero practicamente hice trampa D: Lo tenia escrito desde hace un siglo, aunque me faltaba la parte final, la cual he terminado ayer y que no se, me parecio medio linda :D En este capi se revela el pasado de Kankuro y su relación con Gaara, aunque no explica su existencia siendo que no es un vampiro (lo cual es bueno, aun que da algo de misterio XD) Asi que buen! Espero que alguien disfrute la lectura! ;D

Ah! Y perdonen por este capi que salio medio corto, digo yo xD Eso es porque el próximo estará mucho mas largo :D

Enjoy! nOn

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Sueños que son Memorias  
**

* * *

Kankuro dejó que sus músculos se relajaran, sintiendo el embotamiento que siempre era precedido por los inimaginables sueños que se repetían con asiduidad. Pudo sentir, sobre su frente húmeda, la mano que siempre limpiaba sus hebras de cabello y las apartaba de su vista.

-Descansa, amor- dijo el fantasma de siempre, aquel que había estado desde el comienzo, mucho antes de la aparición de las niñas.

Esas eran siempre las palabras, con el mismo tono de cariño y preocupación impresos en la delicada aunque varonil voz. La pálida mano a veces se sentía suave, calmaba sus nervios, sus sentidos, y todo su interior vibraba porque sentía que le conocía, a pesar de no poder ver su rostro o definir sus facciones. Pero había algo inminente en el roce, como un delicado manto que le separara de aquella tremenda verdad. Entonces, cuando sus fuerzas eran drenadas, esa misma voz le instaba a cerrar los ojos y perderse en las escenas que se presentarían frente a sus ojos, cuando Kankuro podía ver más allá, mucho más, de lo que él mismo a veces deseaba.

Y cerró los ojos entonces, como le ordenaban. Su cuerpo se relajó y prontamente no tuvo consciencia de nada, tan sólo del tan común olor del desierto que de pronto mareaba sus sentidos...

**XxXxX**

"¿Dónde estoy?", se preguntó Kankuro mientras sus pies cansados deambulaban por las estrechas calles y sus ojos se perdían sobre las casas que parecían estar hechas de barro.

Las personas lo saludaban al pasar, le sonreían y le llamaban por su nombre. Sí, cuando él caminaba, ellos decían "¡Buenas tardes, Kankuro-kun!" o "Qué te vaya bien, Kankuro-san". Y él no hacía más que sonreír y saludarles tímidamente fingiendo conocerlos, a pesar de que esa era la primera vez que los contemplaba.

En cambio ellos parecían conocerle tan bien...

Tan bien que llegaba a asustar e incluso en contadas ocasiones le hacía cuestionarse si aquello que estaba viviendo era un sueño o una realidad. Normalmene no eran más que sueños, y luego despertaba en su solitario departamento lleno de miradas indiscretas y cuchicheos debajo de la cama. Sí, había momentos en que Kankuro deseaba despertar de verdad y saber a ciencia cierta donde estaba, si en aquella villa tan llena de arena y rostros amistosos o en su ciudad tan abarrotada de luces y colores y de personas alejadas y altaneras.

Otras veces, normalmente mas sombrías y oscuras, Kankuro deseaba nunca despertar, tan sólo permanecer allí donde tenía una familia, un hermano, una hermana, un padre, un tío...

-¡Kankuro!- llamó entonces la inconfundible voz de Temari.

El castaño siempre lograba sorprenderse cada vez que le veía, y una emoción indescriptible se anidaba en su pecho y le impedía respirar con facilidad. Era el ver sus cuatro coletas perfectamente peinadas, con el rubio cabello brillante que resplandecía a causa del sol, y ser consciente de que la amaba más allá de todo amor posible e imaginable. Era amarla con tanta intensidad que incluso el mismo pensamiento hería. El dolor, en sí, no podía ser más grande, porque esa que se presentaba, con los azules ojos preocupados, era su hermana. Sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne. Pero no tan suya como él quería... nunca suya.

-Temari-chan- respondió él, deseando poder vivir eternamente junto a ella.

-Gaara no aparece- dijo su hermana con la voz en un hilo.

Ah, y entonces Kankuro recordó. Era imposible olvidar a Gaara, porque en todos los sueños estaba él. Toda su figura era imponente, con ese aire de soledad que le caracterizaba y esa férrea determinación al buscar algo que nadie podía darle. Gaara era el pelirrojo de sus sueños, sí, su hermano más pequeño, el que siempre desaparecía y reaparecía días después, moribundo, delgado, casi sin vida. Y Temari lloraba al tomarlo entre sus brazos, al acunarlo contra su pecho, al besar su fría frente como si estuviera muerto.

Pero Kankuro sabía, aunque no lo dijera, dónde estaba el chico. ¿Como no saberlo si cada noche era lo mismo? Todos los sueños terminaban de la misma horrenda forma y no importaba cuántas veces tratara de cambiar el resultado, todo finalizaba igual. Por eso ya no lo intentaba, sino que suspiraba, cerraba los ojos y alentaba a Temari a seguir buscando.

Ambos buscaron, entonces, por toda la aldea. Haciendo preguntas, descripciones, su forma de ser, pelirrojo, ojos dementes, da miedo cuando lo ves por primera ocasión, pero es una buena persona, sí, definitivamente; ¿le has visto? Pero nadie veía a Gaara ni aunque el mismo pelirrojo lo intentase con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces el sentimiento de desesperanza se apoderaba de Kankuro al momento de ver las negras nubes arremolinándose en el cielo, augurio de una desoladora noche llena de fríos y envolventes recuerdos que llevaban lágrimas ardientes a rodar por sus ojos.

-¡Temari, tenemos que irnos!- advirtió inútilmente a pesar de saber que la chica no cesaría en su empeño. La rubia jamás se rendía cuando se trataba de Gaara. No lo había hecho antes y no empezaría ahora, aún cuando Kankuro trataba de arrastrarla por la calle frente a las miradas escandalizadas de los aldeanos.

¿¡Pero qué importan las miradas!? Ninguno de ellos sabe lo que sabe Kankuro. Ninguno sabe de la catástrofe que se avecina, ni de los sangrientos asesinatos ni de las horribles muertes que inundan su cabeza. ¡Ya casi es hora!

Se acerca el momento y ya delgadas lágrimas humedecen las mejillas del castaño. No puede evitar llorar porque sabe que la perderá. Su amada Temari desaparecerá antes del alba y él no va a poder hacer nada porque sencillamente también morirá junto a todos los demás.

-Kankuro, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó la joven notando el desencajado rostro de su hermano.

El chico, por su lado, no dijo nada. Siguió llorando mientras sus pies lo guiaban directo a la casa en la que vivían. Temari le siguió en silencio, hondamente perturbada pero sin intervenir.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, Kankuro le dio un beso a su hermana. La besó en los labios suavemente y se separó sin decir palabra, a pesar de que la mirada de ella claramente le pedía explicaciones. Pero no podía... No podía decirle que iba a morir, que todos iban a morir en menos de una hora.

Y, justo como en todos los sueños, la puerta se abrió lentamente, con el espectro de la luna llena danzando en el inconmensurable cielo.

-¡Gaara!- exclamó Temari con alegría, pero tan sólo con la pronunciación de ese nombre Kankuro se estremeció.

¡NO! ¡No te acerques a él!

Quiso detenerla, quiso apartarla y llevársela lejos, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarse a sí mismo y llorar como un niño perdido. Sus ojos oscuros contemplaron la silenciosa figura de su hermano menor, con el rojo cabello sangriento y los ojos azules resplandeciendo. Tenía un mirar loco, asesino, casi maniático. ¡Y cuando sonrió...! Kankuro fue capaz de ver la locura, el deseo desmedido, ¡el éxtasis oculto!

Su garganta se consumió en un grito agónico cuando las zarpas de Gaara atraparon a Temari y sus desarrollados colmillos ultrajaron la nívea piel de su cuello. Ella, con los ojos cristalinos sumidos en la confusión, el dolor y la muerte, tan sólo se debatió entre sus brazos, tratando de apartarle de sí. Pero mientras más intentaba resistirse, con más bríos el pelirrojo succionaba su garganta, con más ímpetu se llevaba su vida. De pronto la habitación era sólo el sonido de la sangre correr, de las hebras rojizas al moverse al compás del viento y el corazón de Temari debilitándose. Los ojos quedando en blanco, vacíos, desprovistos de toda alma.

A su propia hermana...

Gaara mataba a su hermana, en su sueño, y lucía como un ángel despiadado, con el esbelto cuerpo lleno de marcas sagradas que le condenan pero sin arrepentirse de lo que hace.

Tan malvado...

Entonces Gaara lanzó a un lado el cuerpo de la joven, ya muerta, como si se tratara de un cascarón inservible, y Kankuro contempló con puro horror la forma en que se acercaba a él, con la sonrisa predadora en los labios. Iba a matarlo, lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo así como no podía dejar de escuchar esas palabras que aquel demonio siempre pronunciaba. Sí, y justo como en cada pesadilla, cuando la oscuridad se hacía aún más terrible y acusiante, Gaara se arrodilló frente a él y con sus pálidos dedos limpió una de las mejillas del castaño.

Le miraba de pronto con devoción, casi con cariño, y el mayor casi podía escucharle decir: "Mi hermoso Kankuro, ¿estás asustado?"

¿Pero cómo no estarlo? ¡Basta! ¡Quería despertar! ¡Quien fuera el que le tuviese en ese sueño, que le dejara marchar! Pero nunca nadie respondía y Kankuro se vió a sí mismo, tembloroso como una hoja, entre las uñas cristalinas que rasgaban su piel con tanto amor, con tanta pasión, que casi lograba convencerlo de que no estaba mal hacerlo; no, para nada, Gaara casi tenía derecho a matarlo.

-¿Tienes miedo, Kankuro?- preguntó Gaara saboreando las delicadas letras, el aire espeso que se trancaba en sus pulmones, pero por sobretodo el chico que se estremecía, con la mirada vacía y ya perdida. Tan hermoso, su propio hermano.

-Gaara... ¿qué has hecho?- preguntó Kankuro, y supo que aquellas palabras no eran suyas así como el sueño no era suyo ni los recuerdos lo eran. ¿Eran recuerdos, en primer lugar?

-No podías estar con ella, Kankuro- susurró el pelirrojo mostrando sus macabros colmillos tan mortales en lo que pareció una mueca de una sonrisa pero que heló la sangre al castaño-. Pero ahora pueden estar juntos, para siempre. Yo me encargaré de eso, Kanku. Tú no tendrás que preocuparte...

Y Kankuro realmente no se preocupó. No le importó que Gaara dejara sus hombros al descubierto, con la dorada piel tan apetecible y la sangre saltando dentro de las venas azules. Ah, el vampiro tuvo que relamerse los labios ante la visión tan tentadora frente a la entrega de su propia carne. Era el cuerpo de su hermano y al tomarlo estaría condenándose a sí mismo, pero la idea resultaba tan enloquecedora y excitante... Estar en guerra con Dios, dejar por sentado que era todo un demonio y tenía las capacidades para ello. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir?

Acercó sus labios al cuello expuesto y saboreó el gusto salado de la piel que a diario contemplaba, tan deliciosa, como el mismo elíxir sagrado. Chupó y chupó mientras sus manos se cerraban alrededor del cuerpo trabajado que se debilitaba. Sí, lo mataba lentamente. Y, por su parte, Kankuro sólo cerró los ojos y dejó que Gaara se llevara no sólo su sangre sino sus pecados y sus lágrimas. Justo cuando su alma parecía expandirse y contraerse, revolverse y lanzarse sobre sus propios recuerdos y pasiones que lo habían herido tanto, que le habían dado tanta vida. Sintió entonces que todo quedaba atrás...

Atrás los recuerdos, la noche en el desierto, la figura despiadada de Gaara...

Estaba alto, tan alto, y sus pestañas se movían a causa del viento y sus lágrimas se congelaban por el frío. Sintió dentro de su corazón ese incestuoso amor hacia su hermana, ese terror sin precedentes hacia su hermano, y se confundió todavía más cuando apareció frente a él esa figura que lo abrazaba siempre, al final de cada sueño, y lo besaba con ferocidad y lo sacudía con violencia. Pero era una violencia placentera, además de la confusión que conllevaba el hecho, y tan sólo lograba robarle las palabras, dejarlo completamente expuesto a sombras y figuras que no reconocía.

Entonces la voz, la misma voz...

-No te preocupes, amor, ya todo está bien...

Pero no estaba bien, nunca lo estaba.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kankuro sintiendo los músculos adoloridos y los párpados pesados- ¿Dónde estoy?

Y por toda respuesta tan sólo se afianzaba el amarre en sus costillas y los labios fríos y duros que besaban su cuello.

-Todo está bien, amor. Yo te protegeré- la voz era susurrante, aterciopelada, enigmática y sensual. Casi parecía conducirlo por un camino sin salida, allí donde le acariciaba la cabellera de suaves hebras y aroma extasiante.

-¿Quién... quién eres?- preguntaba y preguntaba, pero nunca nadie respondía.

-Falta poco, Kankuro. Poco para que volvamos a estar juntos- decía finalmente mientras se adentraba en él poco a poco-. Lo prometo...

**XxXxX**

Kankuro abrió los ojos y el estridente sonido de las bocinas de los autos le dio la bienvenida. Intentó moverse pero sintió el cuerpo pesado, como si fuese de cemento. Sudaba a raudales y respiraba con dificultad. La sábana húmeda se pegaba a sus manos y el ventilador en el techo hacía un ruido insoportable que lastimaba sus sensibles oídos. Se mordió los labios cuando un dolor electrizante recorrió toda su espina dorsal hasta llegar directamente al cerebro, haciéndole sacudirse en temblores espasmódicos.

Pequeñas lágrimas se trancaron en sus ojos, pero no lloró.

A su lado, las niñas lo miraban con ansiedad.

Sus ojos dorados le observaban de forma silenciosa, a pesar de que las pupilas muertas y casi fantasmales lograban transmitirle una enorme inquietud. Sí, estaban sinceramente preocupadas a causa del rostro demacrado y de marcadas ojeras, y la forma en que la vida de Kankuro se iba debilitando cada vez más con cada sueño que tenía. Una de las más pequeñas, la más osada, aventuró una de sus delgadas y blancas manos hasta tocar la tersa mejilla hirviendo en fiebre. Con el sutil contacto, pareció preguntar: "¿Estás bien?", y Kankuro sonrió arrobadamente.

-Sí- respondió casi sin fuerzas.

-Es peligroso- dijo otra voz que conocía bien y que pertenecía a la niña de cabellos negros como la noche y a la cual le faltaba el ojo izquierdo. Las demás rompieron en un cuchicheo ininterrumpido dándole la razón. Era demasiado peligroso.

-¿Quién es él?- inquirió Kankuro de forma cansada, deseando que esta vez ellas le dijeran el nombre de aquel que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, que lo obligaba a soñar cosas terribles y que luego acababa prácticamente con su energía.

-No lo sabemos- respondió otra-. Pero cuando duermes, hace cosas raras con tu cuerpo...

Kankuro no supo a qué se refería, pero una palidez extrema hizo presa de él. Con la mirada exigió una explicación.

Una de las niñas carraspeó, se giró un poco y apuntó a la puerta.

-Se apodera de tu cuerpo y se encierra allí- dijo con voz enigmática-. Dicen que construye algo, pero nadie sabe qué es. No nos deja entrar porque tiene mucha fuerza. Es peligroso...

El castaño cerró los ojos. Esa habitación... Era el cuarto que siempre había estado sellado, desde que se mudara de Japón hacía ya tres años. El dueño del departamento le había advertido que estaba prohibido, por su bien, acercarse allí. Y por más que Kankuro llamó a los mejores cerrajeros, ninguno pudo abrir la puerta.

Suspiró.

Tan sólo quería descansar, reponer fuerzas. Sonrió un poco, débilmente, y les agradeció por su preocupación y les prometió encenderles velas y hacerles una sopa. Las niñas estallaron en carcajadas divertidas y se perdieron cada una a su rincón. Y allí, detrás de la ventana, dos ojos contemplaron la escena y escondieron un rostro melancólico.

-Falta poco, Kankuro...- murmuró antes de desaparecer por completo.

**XxXxX**

Fue cuando los dolorosos rayos del sol se perfilaron por sobre los altos edificios que Gaara cayó en cuenta que su tiempo era exageradamente limitado, aún cuando sus ansias eran infinitas. Sin decir nada tomó a Lee de la muñeca y le arrinconó contra una pared. Era esa la despedida, pero aún cuando su corazón se negaba ante tal pensamiento, su mente anticipaba el inoportuno desencanto al saberse aparte de la única persona que realmente le importaba.

-Escúchame, Lee- le dijo firmemente-, no quiero que tengas miedo.

Esto último tan sólo para borrar de los profundos ojos negros el pequeño velo de temor que por instantes había empañado su mirada. No; no quería que Lee tuviese miedo de él. Él menos que nadie debía sentirse asustado cuando todo lo que deseaba el pelirrojo era hacerlo completamente feliz y amarlo hasta el final de los tiempos.

-No te tengo miedo- susurró Lee no muy seguro.

No estaba realmente seguro si aquello que sentía era temor, pero fuese lo que fuese se trataba de un sentimiento que lo desbordaba y lo dejaba expuesto. Sabía que Gaara no iba a hacerle daño (el sólo pensamiento resultaba ofensivo y hasta tonto), pero era lo que podía decir, lo que podía llegar a hacer que resultaba incomprensible para Lee, porque aún no le conocía por completo, aún no sabía de todo lo que era capaz por amor.

Pero de nada valía atormentarse, porque esas gemas resplandecían genuinamente, le calmaban de manera silenciosa y efectiva.

Lee se vio a sí mismo suspirando, expectante por aquellas palabras que vendrían.

-Lee, pequeño- el vampiro se mordió los labios. Tanta cercanía lo mareaba, lo descolocaba por completo. Resultaba tan difícil tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer todo lo que deseaba… Pero sólo por Lee haría lo indecible, se reprimiría al máximo porque no podía arriesgarse a perder la cosa más maravillosa que había conocido nunca-, no quiero perderte.

-No me perderás- se apresuró a decir el mortal.

Gaara sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No estás entendiendo bien- pero estaba dispuesto a explicar-. Quiero estar contigo a todo momento, quiero tenerte para mí y saborearte por completo- se detuvo un instante, esperando alguna posible reacción de Lee, la cual nunca vino más que en la sencilla forma de un indetenible sonrojo y un desbocado palpitar-. Quiero ser tu dueño, pero en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pero eres mi dueño, quiso decir Lee.

Lo era, dueño de sus pensamientos, de su alma y de su cuerpo.

-Quiero que tus noches sean mías, Lee- estableció los términos, manifestó las reglas; y no estaba pidiendo una opinión ni pidiendo sugerencias. Lo que hacía era estipular, hacer a Lee partícipe de este nuevo cambio que ocuparía su vida-. Por el día serás libre de andar a tus anchas, puedes hacer lo que gustes con quién lo desees. Pero cuando el sol se esconda quiero que seas consciente de que todo tú me perteneces. Cuando abras los ojos a la noche quiero que sepas que estaré allí, en el marco de tu ventana, y vendrás conmigo y seré tu dueño. ¿Lo comprendes?

El pelinegro asintió, sobrecogido ante tales palabras, ¿pero cómo negarse ante lo que su propia alma parecía lanzarse con devoción? No hacían falta explicaciones ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que Lee necesitaba saber era que, al caer la noche, aquella segura presencia estaría allí para cobijarle, para protegerle de todo daño posible. Era lo único que Lee verdaderamente necesitaba y era lo que, a fin de cuentas, Gaara estaba prometiendo.

Se besaron entonces largamente, de algún modo como sellando una promesa. Y era todo lo que necesitaban.

Gaara al sentir que su pequeño mortal siempre sería suyo; y Lee al saber que el callado vampiro siempre le amaría. ¿Qué otra cosa podía desear?

Nada más, porque nada más era importante. No le interesaba, en ese momento, ni el pasado ni la historia. No le importaba saber que aquellos sedosos labios que lo atormentaban y le atormentarían durante el sueño, eran armas diabólicas que habían despojado de sus vidas a familias enteras. El humano no tenía necesidad de saber que aquellos ojos traumatizados por la vida habían visto lo que sus propias acciones habían desencadenado, no sólo el término de su familia y sus lazos humanos, sino el convertirse en un demonio despiadado que había recibido con brazos abiertos la oscuridad que se había apropiado de su corazón.

No, Lee no necesitaba saber nada de eso. No ahora, no en ese momento, cuando la figura de Gaara desaparecía en la lejanía y una visible sonrisa ocupaba sus labios, con la irrevocable promesa de que, a la noche siguiente, volvería a buscarle.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**N/A:**_Yay! Al fin salio este capi! :D Estoy contenta porque en el proximo capitulo, del cual ya tengo escrito el 95% escrito, se desvela gran parte del misterio. Al fin se sabra quien es el maestro de Gaara y que busca de él (bueno, no tanto, tan solo saldra su maestro xD). _

_En fin, hoy fue un buen dia asi que ando contenta. Muchos besos para todos los que leen y comentan! Muaaaak!!!!! n3n  
_


End file.
